


Соперники

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Повседневность - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Сделать из себя хулигана куда проще, чем завоевать свою любовь. Но вот когда все валится в одну кучу и встает с ног на голову... то что тогда?Посвящение:Всем тем, кто, не пробуя, считает, что не стоит и начинать.





	1. Веселенькая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: фафнир  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: много пар  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш, Романтика, Драма, Повседневность, Учебные заведения, Первый раз  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Изнасилование, Инцест, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Underage  
> Размер: Макси, 90 страниц, 9 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Уважаемые читатели, обратите внимание на рейтинг и предупреждения. Истории у меня по большей части не радужные и не сказочные. Работа включает в себя: насилие, ненормативную лексику, откровенные постельные сцены, инцест. Все имена и фамилии взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны. Рассказ из старых и давно забытых в черновиках, так что автор до сих пор в раздумиях — стоило или нет эту работу показывать народу, хотя своего рода тоже веха в творчестве. Ну и для сравнения кому интересно =_=

Валерка считал себя самой заурядной личностью и первым хулиганом в их поселке городского типа. Поселок уже как пять лет входил в черту разросшегося как раковая опухоль города Ж… и ничем не был примечательным, ну разве что институтом сельского хозяйства, из-за которого и был создан. Еще лет десять назад, так сказать в раннем детстве, Валерку окружали дети людей, работающих только в этом институте, но в последнее время в их поселке стали селиться все, кто ни попадя. Сказалось близкое расположение к городу, чистая живописная река, да и тихое уютное для жизни место, коим Валерка их дыру не считал, а пришлых тихо ненавидел. Было тому несколько причин. И если бы кто спросил Валеру о них, парень даже бы, наверно, задумался с чего начать, так как все они для него считались чуть ли не главными.

Начать хотя бы с его фамилии — Ромашка. Не Ромашкин, не Ромашов, а именно Ромашка! И сами все поймете. Ну кто к тебе будет относиться серьезно, если тебя зовут Валерий Ромашка. А в школе и того хлеще — Валерка Ромашка. До Валерия Всеволодовича надо было дорасти, и чувствовал наш главный герой своей шкурой, что это будет очень долго.

Второй пунктик — внешность. Когда Валерка подходил к зеркалу — ну, если он вообще к нему подходил, ибо случалось данное событие крайне редко, и парень всеми силами избегал этот чертовый предмет интерьера — то на него уставлялись крупные ярко-голубые глаза в россыпи светло-рыжих веснушек. Вкупе со светлыми, выбеленными солнечными лучами кудряшками смотрелось это крайне не мужественно и, честно говоря, по-детски. И просто бесило подростка.

Ну, сами подумайте — внешность божьего одуванчика плюс дурацкое имя и фамилия. Валерка Ромашка это даже не суровая данность — это диагноз.

В детстве от него сходили с ума все прилипчивые мамаши, визжа «ой, какой хорошенький, прямо девочка!». Шамкающие бабушки, любящие потискать чадо, обсуслить беззубыми ртами и ущипнуть за щечку, и толстые увальни-папаши, которые работали с его отцом. Те часто лохматили его и так стоящие дыбом кудряшки и старались облапать упругую попку или хлопнуть по ней, старательно выбивая из коротких мальчишечьих шортиков дворовую пыль.

Правда, когда Валерка подрос, он решил положить конец всей своей не нужной девчачьей смазливости и хорошести раз и навсегда. Он занял у тогда еще живой бабушки, маминой мамы, пенсионных денег на парикмахерскую и срезал чуть ли не на лысо все долбанные кудряшки. День, когда причитали парикмахеры над его срезанными волосами, пока сбривали все это чертовое великолепие, и когда мама — худенькая блондиночка с похожими круглыми голубыми глазами и белыми завитыми локонами — рухнула в обморок, увидя его практически лысый череп, он запомнил на всю жизнь. Единственно, кто его поддержал, это отец. 

Всеволод сощурил серую сталь глаз и, тряхнув темно-русыми волосами, одобрил выбор сына:

— Решил повзрослеть? Что ж, давно пора, а то выглядишь, как кукла!

И огреб полный комплект фи от очнувшейся мамочки Ирины и бабушки, то бишь для него тещи. Та даже и не представляла на что пойдут ее деньги. Она-то думала, любимый внучек решил себя побаловать, купит понравившуюся игрушку. А получилось черти что. Теперь Валерка поставил себе обязательное правило — длина его волос не должна превышать трех сантиметров, так как уже при четырех он превращался в кудрявую долбанную болонку и вызывал подозрительные визги восхищения у большинства населения независимо от пола и возраста.

Следующим пунктом были веснушки. Как избавиться от них? Решение просто только для тех, у кого кожа склонна к нормальному загару, а не солнечным ожогам. И Валерка подошел к этому с полной отдачей, благо хоть кожа приятной легкой смуглости досталось ему от отца. И посему ему хватало всего несколько дней поваляться весной на крыше их дома в гордом одиночестве, и этих чертовых веснушек было уже не видно так отчетливо, если шибко не приглядываться. Ну а чтобы никто не соизволил это сделать, Валерка стал вырабатывать суровый взгляд отца. Ему очень нравилось, как тот зыркает на болтающую всегда легкомысленную маму, и как та сразу осекается под его взором и становится очень даже серьезной.

А потом понеслось. Валерка стал ввязываться во все уличные драки, не давая спуску никому, кто только пытался взглянуть как-то не так на не нравившуюся ему внешность. И очень скоро снискал славу самого отпетого хулигана в своем околотке.

Валерка Ромашка! Теперь звучало не по-идиотски, а громко и раскатисто. И большинство местных пацанов старалось тут же смыться в кусты от первого поселкового забияки. Мамочка при этом охала и ахала, правда уже не падая в обморок, и с сожалением вспоминала те прекрасные дни, когда ее любимый мальчик был милой очаровашкой. А отец, хмыкая под нос, только отмахивался. Все-таки уж лучше сын хулиган, чем смазливая размазня.

Пока Валерка лепил из себя человека, он и не заметил, как мама и отец стали чужими людьми, а когда ему наконец-то это бросилось в глаза, было уже что-то поздно менять, да и предки его не шибко слушали. Началось все со смерти бабушки. Когда появляется в семье трещина, то без взаимопонимания она в очень короткий срок становится пропастью, осыпающиеся края которой уже нельзя чем-то скрепить. Наверно, сказалось то, что отец всю жизнь чего-то добивался и всегда своим трудом. Он защитил кандидатскую и занял пост зама по науке в их поселковом институте. А мама... Мама как была легкомысленной щебечущей птичкой-синичкой, лаборанткой, так и осталась. По первости они очень хорошо друг друга дополняли, но Всеволод ушел вперед, а Ирина осталась на старых позициях, кудахча как наседка над семейным бытом. И видно отцу Валерки стало просто скучно жить рядом с таким недалеким существом, поющем о тупых мексикано-бразильских сериалах и хлопочущем о шмотках и их домашнем уюте. А потом появилась она — Натали Францевна Бергбах.

Ее распределили из Москвы, она была уже кандидат биологических наук, занимающаяся болезнями растений. Красавица с пышной грудью, тонкой талией и длинными ровными ногами. Где та фабрика, на которой делают таких умных, шикарных красавиц-женщин, спросите вы? Но умный человек спросит по-другому. Почему такая шикарная красотка оказалась в такой дыре, практически в Жопинке? Ответ оказался еще проще, чем жизнь. Натали Францевна была поймана не в совсем приличных связях любовного плана с одним из государственных чиновников и ее просто сослали от греха подальше, потому как любовник был довольно известным человеком в правящих кругах с очень властной и имеющей связи женой, родившей ему к тому времени четырех детей.

Натали с ее яркой внешностью и сногсшибательным контрастом черных волос, агатовых коровьих глаз и белой мраморной кожей особого труда не составило окрутить отца Валерки, тем более благодатная почва была уже готова. И в один прекрасный день отец решил уйти из дома.

Валерка, поздно вернувшийся домой, застал маму в слезах лежащей пластом на кровати. В квартире был бедлам: раскиданные вещи, разбитая посуда осколками хрустела под ногами. Ирина пила водку прямо из горла и истерично ржала в потолок.

— Ты такой же паскуда, как и все мужики! — пьяно рявкнула она на замершего у порога сына.

А когда получила от него емкую пощечину, залилась горькими слезами, переходящими на вой смертельно раненого зверя. Валерка тогда отобрал бутылку, а потом подставил матери тазик, так как ту начало с непривычки рвать.

 

Так начиналось его лето, первое лето почившей смертью храбрых семейной жизни. Он только сдал экзамены и получил аттестат, но вот только кому его показывать, когда такое в доме, Валера честно не знал. Отцу все равно, а маме было явно не до этого. А ведь он закончил десятый класс и перешел в одиннадцатый. Он помнил, как директор пытался его вышибить из школы в какое-нибудь училище, но при всех закидонах и враждебности Ромашка учился хорошо. Посему отстоял свое место в одиннадцатом классе сам. А еще резануло, что на его выпускном собрании после десятого никого из родителей не было. И он оказался один такой единственный неприкаянный. Валерка устроил прямо там, в школе, драку, так как двое придурков слишком громко стали перемывать кости его отцу и этой дуре Натали Францевне, о существовании которой парень давно знал и ненавидел всей душой. А еще он помнил, как на него, подранного и скрученного двумя амбалами физруками прямо в центре актового зала, смотрит издевающимся хитрым взглядом Светлана. И это, наверно, было самое больное воспоминание всей его короткой мальчишечьей жизни.

Света, Светочка, Светик, Светлана... Светка — пипетка, конфетка. Светлячок! 

Она была его первой и единственной любовью. Когда он говорил это имя — сердце рвалось из груди, душу щемило так, что хотелось сочинять стихи или писать прекрасные портреты девы. Но поэтом Ромашка не был, а художником тем более. И что он только умел — это драться, причем до смерти, сжимая кулаки. Конечно, ей подавай принца на коне и желательно белом, а не такого хулигана и драчуна, как Валерка. Но самое противное было в том, что Светка издевалась над его фамилией, говоря, что Ромашкой не станет никогда. Наглая деваха просто чувствовала, что Валерка к ней неравнодушен, и позволяла себе многое, что парень не давал даже помыслить другим. Ну а о его влюбленности знала не только школа, но и весь поселок, оно и понятно, ибо только у Светки появлялся очередной ухажер, как он сразу знакомился с кулаками Валерки и его дружков.

И чего он только в ней нашел, да и все парни в округе? Ну что делало эту нахальную, большеротую, пухлогубую, с выпуклыми глазами и носом уточкой девчушку первой красавицей их небольшого научного поселка? Были здесь девушки и более красивые. Грудь мелкая, характер вредный и стервозный, одним словом — подъебистый. Единственное, ровные длинные ноги, как говориться, от коренных зубов и водопад каштановых густых волос до задницы. Наверное, это и подкупало. А еще та изюминка, с которой все это подавалось. Такой расклад в виде бесплатного приложения в роли благородного рыцаря из Валерки девушке пер как никогда. В глазах других мужчин она, благодаря безответной любви Ромашки, была недоступным желанным сокровищем, набивающим себе цену.

Мать Валерки дебоширила до конца июля, напиваясь в зю-зю, и буянила, кидаясь на своего сына, обвиняя его во всех смертных грехах. Договорилась до того, что именно Валерка стал причиной их с отцом развода. Пыталась покончить с собой — резала вены и травилась. А потом все ее буйство также резко закончилось, как и началось.

Однажды Валерка пришел домой и застал мать спокойно моющей полы квартиры, как будто ничего и не бывало.

— Мама, — позвал опешивший Валерка, он не знал, как реагировать на такое поведение, и боялся, что мать сорвется вновь.

— У меня завтра кончается отпуск, — сказала Ирина ровным голосом, — и нужно выходить на работу. Ты пока на моей шее и не заработал ни копейки. Мог бы, как подростки, на бензоколонках машины мыть! Лето в разгаре. 

Мать, не поднимая глаз, усердно возякала по полу тряпкой, а потом добила Валерку:

— И не следи тут. Я все колодезной водой вымыла!

— Но у нас ведь никто не помер… — опешил застывший сын от такого, он прекрасно знал, что колодезной водой мыли после покойника, очищая дом в их местности. Когда умерла бабушка, мама делала именно так.

— Ничего. Это только на время, твой папаша скоро сдохнет! — прошипели в ответ, натирая с яростью до блеска половицы.

Валерку такое заявление передернуло в край конец. Как такое могло случиться, что бы его мамочка, добрая и всегда веселая по жизни, всего за пару месяцев превратилась в такое чудовище, желающее смерть живому человеку, а ведь она его любит. Любила…

Он еще посмотрел несколько минут на сгорбленную спину и, развернувшись, ушел из дома, делать в нем подростку было нечего. Побродив по поселку, пыля ногами по проселочным дорогам, Валерка остановился у дальних ангаров, здесь сушили убранное зерно с опытных полей. Он помнил, как мать бегала проверять температуру зерна по ночам, чтобы то не вспрело и не задымилось. И как было весело носиться сюда с ней вместе с фонариками по темноте в начале жарких сентябрьских деньков. Это была сказка из детства, именно сказка, которая осталась далеко позади.

Здесь за пустующими сейчас ангарами у его банды было тайное место в одном из прилегающих сараев. Вообще, в мире детской преступности их шайка-лейка звалась «Интеллигенцией», так их окрестил Картофельный Папа — местный бандюган, после того, как Валерка побил его шестерок и сразился с ним один на один, огребя по полной от этого здорового бугая. Папа дал разрешение на жизнь их банды официально на его территории, пошлин и поборов не взымал, да и к Валерке относился с уважением. А получить уважение от такого пахана и пройдохи это надо было постараться. Даже друзья Валерки до конца не понимали, как он такое заслужил, так как наркотой парень не занимался, денег больших не имел, перед Картофельным Папой на пузе не ползал, на задних лапках не бегал, говорил даже с ним всегда дерзко, да и очко для ебли не подставлял.

То, что Папа любит мальчиков — было известно всему поселку, так же как и о влюбленности в Светку Валерки. А его изврат по запихиванию в задний проход нерадивых своих шлюшек особо крупных клубней картофеля и сыграл злую шутку на приобретение этого странного имени Картофельный Папа, которое со временем прикипело крепким нагаром к местному уголовнику.

Валерка, подойдя к сараюшке, понял, что он не один сегодня будет ночевать вне дома. И как показывал шум и мерцающий свет, пробивающийся из щелей, а в очень даже большой компании. Открыв дверь, он застал всю свою команду в полном сборе за столом со свежеиспеченной молодой картошкой, нарытой с соседнего колхозного поля, и парой распластанных селедок, купленных в круглосуточном магазине по дешевке, да пучком зеленого лука — стыренного в первом же огороде. Ко всему этому богатству прилагалось несколько бутылок пива, две буханки хлеба и принесенный кем-то из дома майонез.

— О-о-о-о, шеф пожаловал! — махнул рукой из угла худой парнишка с кликухой «Самокрутка», потому как курил все, что только можно курить, окромя табака. — А я говорил. Чего упирался-то, а?

— Ну, извиняйте, — усмехнулся Валерка, скаля свои чуть сколотые спереди когда-то ровные зубы, его покоцанное вечно в небольших шрамиках и порезах от постоянных драк лицо расплылось в похабной лыбе. — Я ж не думал, что у вас сегодня дом свиданий, девочки!

Парни хором заржали и уступили место своему другу за столом, протягивая штрафную пива и кусок селедки с пучком зеленого лука. Васька Самокрутка снова завел свою шарманку, сидя в одной пропотевшей майке алкоголичке, показывая всем перекатывающиеся под кожей сухие узловатые мышцы.

— Как маманя? — пальцы автоматически скрутили косячок и прикурили от свечи на столе.

— За ум вроде взялась… Даже страшно, — пробормотал потускневший тут же Валерка, вспоминая помывку полов.

— Не грузись, Ромашка! Предки все такие, только о себе и думают. Настругали детей и считают, что на этом их роль как родителей закончилась, — из темноты выплыл с побитым лицом другой субъект. Широкоскулый с выступающим кадыком и карими глазами, дерзко сверкающими из-под темной челки.

— Тебе ли, Кувалда, жалиться? — хмыкнул Самокрутка, затянувшись от всей души. — У тебя отец мировой. Кузнец — на всю округу один такой.

— Ага, и пьет, как сапожник, — Кувалда, которого вообще-то звали Алексей, с наслаждением присосался к своей порции пива.

— Как что — так сапожник! Ну, он же не виноват, что вся округа с ним самогоном расплачивается, как мамаша не ругается, а все одно, — рядом нарисовался похожий парень, и дураку было сразу понятно, что это родные братья-двойняшки. С одинаковыми мордами аля кирпич. — Ссорятся, мирятся, задрали всех — даже мелкую задергали!

У Наковальни, такая была кликуха Андрея, на которую он сильно дулся — младшего брата Кувалды, рожденного вторым спустя полчаса после Алексея. Так вот у них с братишкой была еще маленькая сестренка Аленка пяти лет отроду, в которой оба этих мордоворота души не чаяли. Этакая мини куколка с шоколадными глазищами и двумя задорными хвостиками по бокам.

— Твой отец, что мамку бьет по пьяне? — в кругу света пляшущей свечи появился последний участник их ночных посиделок — Федор, его звали либо по имени, либо по фамилии Скворешня, и никак иначе. Хотя многие пытались обозвать Ботаном или Очкариком.

Только вот очкарик из него был не стандартный, не такой, как обычно бывают люди, носящие на носу хрупкие стекла. Очки Федора обычно были вечно битыми, дужки обмотаны скотчем, а зеленые глаза, яростно выглядывающие над этим всем безобразием, всегда смотрели дерзко и убивающее, ничего хорошего не обещая зарвавшемуся оппоненту. Парни иногда даже не понимали, зачем вообще Федька их носит, все равно чаще зыркает поверх них, проникая прямо в душу. Да и сам подросток своим прокачанным телом с походкой хищной кошки — ботаника не напоминал, увлекаясь всеми видами спорта разом.

Так уж у них повелось и замешалось — Ромашка инициатор всех их безобразий. Скворешня и Самокрутка — стратеги разрабатывающие детально весь план, ну а Кувалда с Наковальней физическая непробиваемая бронь. Хотя узкой специализации так таковой в их банде не наблюдалось, если дело доходило до драки, то и Федька, и Васька, сжимая кулаки, вставали плечом к плечу рядом со всеми остальными, а в разработке стратегии замечания Алексея и Андрея часто были незаменимы. Но все прекрасно знали, что если нужно подготовить и совершить какую-то подлянку или пакость, то Ваське Самокрутке в этом не было равных, как и отмазать от наказания любого для Федьки. А выбить дурь лучше всего получалось у братков-качков. Ну а Ромашку лучше вообще не трогать, если не хочешь огрести неприятностей на свою ядреную жопу.

— Ага, бьет! Она его — по его же пьяне, — усмехнулся Кувалда.

Парни присвистнули, ибо тетю Лену, щупленькую маленькую женщину, мать братков и Аленки, знали все. И как та умудрялась колотить этакую детину–орясину, их отца, в уме ни у кого не укладывалось.

— И как она только умудряется? — прошептал Самокрутка, даже выплывая из грез навеянных дурманом легкого наркотика.

— Да вот так — то скалкой, то сковородой, что уж попадется под руку, — прыснул Наковальня. — А батяня все равно по пьяне ничего не помнит, а утром, увидя свое подбитое лицо, просит у матери прощения за очередную пьянку, а вечером снова приходит на рогах.

— Мда-а-а-а уж… Весело! — усмехнулся криво Васька, он подтянул ноги к груди и положил лохматую русую голову на свои колени, показывая свою гутапречивость.

Его светло-голубые, практически прозрачные, белесые глаза задумчиво посмотрели на пляшущее пламя свечи. Парни Самокрутку никогда про отца не спрашивали и так все в поселке знали, что его мать Галина, работающая в институтских теплицах, настоящая русская красавица, дает всем — кто попросит. Васька на приколы про шлюху-маму дрался по-началу со всеми поселковскими парнями, впрочем безрезультатно, потому что бит был всегда в итоге он. А потом, примкнув к Ромашке, понял, что легче изводить более сильных противников, из-под полы устраивая козни, нежели дубасить в лоб.

— Ромашка, затянуться хочешь?!

Самокрутка всегда такой был, как бы вылинявший и неприметный на фоне своей красавицы мамаши, тонкий, непонятный и в то же время легко отходящий и меняющий темы.

— Опять к Картофельному Папаше ходил? — Ромка сокрушительно покачал головой. — Васька, не лезь ты к нему, если не хочешь попасть на его член. И потом, быть должником за наркоту у Папика, это полный пиздец.

— Это просто невозможно, так как он влюблен в тебя, шеф, а не в меня. И если я ссылаюсь на твое имя — мне курево дают всегда бесплатно, — усмехнулся щуплый пройдоха.

— Доскешься, Самокрутка, — Федька закусил селедку горячей картошкой, которую уже как минуты две скрупулезно очищал от пачкающейся углями кожуры. — Папик знает, что Ромашка наркотой не балуется, так что не в любви дело. Жопа-то твоя будет под ударом! Потом не плачься.

— И будешь ты у нас единственной девкой с порванной попкой! — рассмеялись дружно братки.

— Типун вам на язык, — отмахнулся Самокрутка. — Авось пронесет!

— Угу, только член у Папика не понос, если пронесет, сраться будешь не говном, а кровью, и хорошо если только неделю, — Ромашка сцапал молниеносно за шкварник Ваську и, завалив на стол, прошипел в округлившиеся от страха прозрачные глаза. — Я сказал — завязывай! А то изобью до полусмерти. Сколько ты ему должен?

— Валера, ты чего? — запурхались в железных тисках на столе, сметая запеченную картошку и скребя заскорузлыми ногтями по дереву, оставляя в руках занозы.

— СКОЛЬКО?!

— Два по двести грамм… — Самокрутка закусил губу и отвернулся от горящих ярким светом злобы синих очей, сердце стучало предательски громко и готово было вырваться наружу. — Пусти, черт, больно!

— По-другому еще больнее! Я заплачу, получу деньги на этой неделе и отдам за тебя, но если узнаю еще раз, что берешь травку у Картофельного Папаши — убью, — Валерка отпустил Ваську, а тот забился в темный угол, успокаивая свой взбесившийся организм.

Так как даже своей банде не мог сказать, что вот уже несколько лет с головой влюблен в своего друга и шефа по шайке — Валерку. И не просто влюблен, а с ума сходит от ревности к этой дуре Светлане. Нет, конечно, легкая влюбленность наблюдалась по отношению к Ромашке всех его друзей. Потому что именно он помог каждому из них в свое время, каждого выдернул из дерьма жизни и сплотил в единую команду. Но только Васька Самокрутка в серьезную задумывался, а сможет ли он подставить свою задницу под мощный Валеркин член, если бы тот соизволил им заинтересоваться в этом плане.

Вывод паренька был неутешительный — еще как бы смог! Да вот только все думы Валерки были об этой чертовой девице. Не нужен был ему блеклый, прокуренный отравой паренек с худым телом, с яйцами и членом промеж ног. А в свете того, как отшил Валерка Картофельного Папу, а тот был смазливым не в сравнении с Самокруткой, то парнишке оставалось только заткнуть свою любовь куда подальше, чтобы не быть высмеянным или не огрести по полной от друга. И в который раз Васька пожалел, что не родился девкой.

Картошку с пола подняли, снова разлили пиво, выпили, помолчали.

— Все, я спать, — Валерка бухнулся на протраханный не одним поколением диван, принесенный с помойки. — Мне завтра на работу.

Ромашка уже полгода как подрабатывал чернорабочим в местной мастерской, помогая возякаться с тракторами и прочей колхозной техникой. Устроил его туда отец, причем, втайне от матери, так как та не хотела видеть своего единственного сына технарем. Хотя, как ни странно, была не против временной подработки в помывке машин. Но Всеволод рассудил здраво и попытался хотя бы часть бешеной энергии сына влить в нужное русло. И когда сын попросил в очередной раз карманных денег, заявил — хочешь деньги — заработай и трать куда вздумается. Этим Валерка был благодарен своему отцу как никогда и чувствовал гордость за свои кровно заработанные.

Парни уважительно стали собираться по домам, вернее передислоцироваться к Федьке. Мама у Скворешни была медсестрой скорой помощи, посему дома ночевала редко, а отец работал вахтами на нефтянке.

К работе пацаны относились все серьезно, наверно поэтому их и прозвали Интеллигенцией, другие группировки так не зарабатывали. А подрабатывать практически приходилось всем, братики очень часто помогали папке в кузне, Федька матери в местном отделении больницы, а Васька на сезонных работах в теплице и в институте.

Кувалда, собрав хавчик и оставив порцию на утро Ромашке, спросил у все еще сидящего в темном углу Самокрутке.

— Ты с нами или как? — и, услышав в ответ тишину, похабненько усмехнулся. — Понятно! Айда, ребятки, тут сегодня разговор серьезный намечается не для посторонних ушей.

И, схватив застрявшего в дверях Федьку, оставил Ромашку и Самокрутку наедине.

Как бы не шифровался Васька, но вся банда с недавнего времени стала замечать, что что-то между этими двумя происходит не так. И дело было даже не в том, что Самокрутка снова, в который раз, подсел на косячки, и не в кознях, устроенных в адрес Светки в обход атамана. Парни чувствовали приближение грозы, которая готова была разразиться в любую минуту, и посчитали за благо убраться подальше от этих двух ненормальных.

Ромашка послушал сердитое сопение из угла и, вздохнув, позвал Самокрутку:

— Иди сюда. Чего дуешься, скажи, что я неправ?!

Вася выскользнул из темного угла и, подойдя к дивану, улегся под горячим боком друга. Валерка натянул свою ветровку и на его оголенные худые плечи, устраивая хрупкого парнишку у себя на груди.

— Дурак ты, Васька! Для парня подставиться под хер другого мужика — участи хуже нет. Вот скажи, на кой ты снова ходил к Папе?

Самокрутка пыхтел под боком и молчал как партизан. А что ему было сказать, что рад был бы надеться на Ромашкин елдун своим очком, да вот только вряд ли такое откровение порадовало Валерку. И так из слов видно, что Ромашка не из таких.  
А Валерка, слушая чужое сопение, благодарил Бога за то, что Васька молчит о своих чувствах, так как давно догадался, что творится в голове у Самокрутки. Да вот радости объясняться с влюбленным в него парнем не было никакой. Тем более как ему объяснить, что ему это вовсе не нужно, Валерка просто не знал. Но и не хотел терять Ваську как друга, тем более что тот первый примкнул к нему и считался старожилом.

— Молчишь? Ладно, спи, шалопай, — Ромашка пригреб холодное и напряженное тело к себе сильнее, погладил по непослушным жестким волосам и, буркнув: — Спокойной ночи, — провалился без сновидений в обволакивающую темноту.

Самокрутка чувствовал, как Ромашка заснул чуть ли не на полуслове, его всегда удивляла способность друга вырубаться мгновенно в любых условиях. Он счастливо понежился в любимом тепле и, закрыв глаза, дал себе расслабиться, погружаясь вслед своей безответной любви. Пусть хоть так, но он сегодня разделит постель со своим другом, на большее надеяться не приходилось.


	2. Новый неудачный расклад

За неделю до первого сентября к нему в цех пришел отец. Батяня выглядел неважно, что сразу бросилось в глаза Валерке. Какой-то задерганный, забитый. Какие ссоры у них с мамой не были, но до такого состояния Всеволод себя не доводил. Быть всегда подтянутым, свежим и элегантно выглядеть — это был его конек. Ромашка-младший ковырялся под очередным трактором весь в соляре и смазке. Здесь уже вовсю готовили железных коней перед битвой за очередной урожай. Он услышал призывный стук по металлу над головой и, выглянув, встретился с озабоченным взглядом отца.

— Пойдем, покурим?! — попросил Всеволод и пошел на улицу, ожидая, когда сын ототрет хоть немного руки от черного масла.

Устроились на сваленных в кучу шпалах. Отец вытащил трясущимися руками сигарету, торопливо закурил. Сын поправил лямку спавшего рабочего комбинезона синего цвета, одетого на голое загорелое тело, но сел не рядом с отцом, а напротив, бухнувшись прямо в высокую августовскую траву.

— Будешь? — Всеволод протянул пачку с зажигалкой сыну, но получив отрицательный кивок, сунул в карман рубашки. — Правильно делаешь, ни к чему тебе в таком возрасте легкие портить.

Валерка промолчал, хотя и знал, что курить отец начал очень рано, лет в двенадцать, и с тех пор ни разу не бросал. Он загнул кепку козырьком назад, сунул в зубы сорванную травинку и уставился в синее — еще пока летнее, высокое небо.

— Как мать? 

Валерка поперхнулся про себя и перевел взгляд на своего папу, вот интересно, за три практически месяца ни слуху ни духу! Даже не поинтересовался его окончанием десятого класса, ни каково ему было два месяца слушать истерики пьяной мамаши, и вдруг такой интерес.

— Нормально, — парень пожал голыми плечами, испачканными не меньше, чем руки, и снова уткнулся взглядом в плавно проплывающие по небу облака. Наверно наверху хорошо, во всяком случае, не так жарко, как внизу в преддверии дождя.

— Это хорошо… А ты? — продолжил отец, сминая неловко недокуренную сигарету и прикуривая новую.

— Тоже нормально, — ответили, не отрывая глаз от причудливого облака, напоминающего мороженное в вафельном стаканчике.

— У меня есть просьба… Сынок… — голос отца просто умолял.

— Слушаю, — Валерка в наглую разлегся окончательно на травке, закинув руки за голову, и прикрыл в блаженстве синие глаза цвета глядевшего на него неба.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел к нам в гости.

— К нам, это к кому? — ответили так же лениво и чересчур напускно-прохладно, хотя в душе все перевернулось и резануло по живому.

— Ко мне и Наташе. У нее приезжают два племянника, будут жить с нами. Так вот, я хочу, чтобы ты с ними подружился.

— А чо не пожениться сразу? Или жопу подставить обоим для ебли? — хмыкнули с издевкой.

— Прекрати! — взвился отец со шпал. — Я все-таки твой отец! Так что будь добр…

Валерка смертельно-опасной пружиной подскочил к зарвавшемуся предку и, схватив того за грудки, стиснул так, что у Всеволода закружилась от недостатка кислорода голова.

— Спасибо, что напомнил. Папаня! Так что будь добр, больше не приходи ко мне с этим говном! Поздно вспомнил, что у тебя сын есть. А чо раньше носу не казал, когда мать пила колеса пачками да вены резала?

Валерка с размаху залепил отцу в рожу так, что тот мячиком улетел в крапиву у сараев. И, сплюнув сквозь зубы, на прощание прошипел:

— Вот сам и женись на них и ебись, коль охота. А если ко мне сунешься — урою!

Отец больше с бредовыми идеями не приходил, уделал его Валерка тогда знатно — два зуба выбил одним ударом.

А через неделю, надев новые джинсы с низкой талией, обвешенных кучей цепочек на поясе назло директору гимназии, которые одевать в школу категорически запрещалось, и самую яркую футболку в обтяг с черепом во всю грудь, Ромашка отправился в одиннадцатый класс, грызть гранит знаний.

***

Директор, пухленький мужичонка, покачал головой на все цепи, напульсники и оскал черепушки на фоне кровавого ядерного взрыва на пузе подростка и, остановив нахала на крыльце здания, завел совершенно никчемный разговор, прекрасно зная, что Ромашку все это не проберет, и он только теряет свое личное время.

— Валерий Ромашка! И почему вы опять напрашиваетесь на неприятности? И что у вас в ушах?!

— Это? — тычок в сторону проколотых по всему периметру ушных раковин с двух сторон. — Пирсинг. А что?

Директору состроили синие наивные глазки и сексуально улыбнулись. С июльской зарплаты парень пошел в одно довольно-таки приличное заведение и, затарившись медицинским металлом, решил изуродовать себе уши. Назло всем и особенно папашке и мамашке вкупе! Уши он проколол в тот же день вечером, когда отец приперся к нему на работу с идиотской идеей дружить семьями, а так же пупок, где была воткнута увесистая штанга. Все это великолепие до сих пор местами кровоточило и болело, но Валерке было откровенно насрать.

— Как ваши родители разрешили вам такое?! — хлопал заплывшими глазками ученый муж.

— А им по хер. Я и пупок проколол. Хотите покажу? Зацените! — Ромашка демонстративно стал вытягивать из-за пояса штанов липнувшую к поджарому прессу футболку.

— Валерий! Что за выражения? Я вызову ваших родителей в школу! — взвился директор и даже чуть-чуть стал выше на пару сантиметров.

— Да, пожалуйста! Папин новый адрес записать? Или вам уже доложили? — Ромашка дернул подол вырви глаз обратно.

И пока Сергей Петрович собирал отпавшую челюсть с крыльца, подросток, звеня всем великолепием железа, прошествовал в открытые школьные двери.

Федька и Васька, учившиеся вместе с Ромашкой в одном классе, округлили свои глаза, узрев в каком обличии приперся их атаман в аудиторию. Валерка пропал на неделю из банды перед самой учебой, и они только сейчас увидели его с новоприобретенным пирсингом. Мало того, что все это великолепие шло Ромашке охуительно и крышесностно, так и пацан во всем железе чувствовал себя как в недоступном панцире для окружающих. Самокрутка даже облизываться начал, забыв обо всем на свете. Девки в классе повизгивали на новый сексуальный прикид первого хулигана школы, и только Света повела своим носиком и на весь класс съязвила:

— Валерка, да ты хоть латы средневековые одень. Ромашкой от этого быть не перестанешь!

— У, язва, — зашипел на девицу Самокрутка, сжимая кулаки, но тут же осекся, получив под дых локтем от сидящего с ним за одной партой Федьки.

— Глупостей не делай. Сами разберутся, не маленькие, — зеленые глаза смерили Ваську во весь рост и уткнулись демонстративно в учебник.

Парни восседали, деля пространство одной парты, в аккурат за Ромашкой, а перед нашим навороченным героем, отвоевавшего целую парту для себя любимого, просто с хулиганом никто сидеть не хотел, а Васька с Федькой не могли по некоторым соображениям, цвела во всей красе любовь всей Валеркиной жизни — Светлана, шушукаясь и призывно хохоча вместе со своей заядлой подружкой Маринкой.

Ромашка на выпад дамы своего сердца лишь сексуально осклабился и, бухнувшись за свой стол, взгромоздил увесистую спортивную сумку. Светка демонстративно фыркнула и завела громкий разговор с Маринкой, отвернувшись к нему спиной. Ромашка на это привычное поведение только хмыкнул и, положив руки на сумку, прикорнул на несколько минут до урока. Класс привычно шумел, навевая спокойствие и дремоту. Все делились летними новостями друг с другом, девчонки повизгивали, парни басили новыми после ломки голосами. А Светка заливала про какое-то новое, очередное супер-пупер платье!

Валерка и не заметил, как задремал, вывел его из ступора звонок на урок и голос их классного руководителя, зашедшего поприветствовать учеников с утра. Официальную линейку, так как они были уже в одиннадцатом классе, было решено перенести на следующую неделю в связи с карантином по ветрянке в первых классах. Потому что официальная линейка должна была быть обязательно с первоклассниками и такой необходимой торжественной, совершенно ненужной по разумению Ромашки, речью директора гимназии. Именно гимназии, этим летом их среднюю школу переименовали в гимназию, хотя суть особо не изменилась. Как учился Валерка в "Б" классе, так и продолжал, хотя директор, смиряясь с его присутствием в школе на новый учебный год, делал все попытки, дабы запихнуть куда подальше в менее престижный класс "В", но никак не смог!

Лилия Васильевна, учитель немецкого со стажем, держала "Б" класс в ежовых рукавицах и знала, как найти рычаги даже для такого охламона, коим являлся Ромашка, наверно посему его так и оставил в "Б" классе учительский совет, наплевав на мнение директора. А может другие классные руководители забастовали и отказались принимать к себе в класс яркого и проблематичного хулигана. История умалчивает, но как не посмотри, а Ромашка был счастлив снова видеть каштановый водопад волос Светланы у себя под носом и слышать пыхтение в затылок закадычных друзей.

Лилия Васильевна, войдя в класс, обвела всех прицельным взглядом и мощным голосом возвестила.

— Здравствуйте! — дождавшись, пока все встанут, поприветствовав ее, и не дождавшись такой учтивости от Валерки, она язвительно заявила. — Ромашка, это и к вам относится, или ваш зад, как и уши, прибит гвоздями к стулу? Приветствие относится и к вам. Так что поднимайте вашу Мадам Сижу, класс ждет!

И только, когда Валерка под смешки сверстников нехотя поднялся, она милостиво разрешила классу сесть. Потом шел получасовой экскурс по мозгам школьников, как нужно стараться в этом году, чтобы не вылететь из гимназии в училище и сдать положительно экзамены. Далее учитель долго обсуждал свободную форму учеников, длину юбок и глубину вырезов учениц, джинсы и страшные рожи на футболках юношей, отдельным аккордом Лилия прошлась по внешности Ромашки, правда совершенно впустую, так как обсуждаемый слушал вполуха, дремля с открытыми глазами. Вообще, у Валерки на Лилию выработался отточенный рефлекс, с первых ее слов он погружался в приятный транс, из которого мог вывести только звонок с урока, благо изучал он английский и на парах немецкого с Лилией не пересекался.

Лилия и Ромашки разного поля цветочки — издевались над Валеркой друзья, может поэтому классный руководитель и отпетый хулиган уживались более или менее на одной территории, не сильно компостируя друг другу мозги. Но в этот раз Валерку из транса вывел не звонок, оканчивающий их милый вводный урок-собрание, а оханье девиц. И Светкино в этой какофонии было самым громким. Валерка осмысленно сфокусировал глаза и увидел, что к Лилии добавилось еще два персонажа. Один из них завуч Петр Гелианович, преподаватель физики и астрономии, а второй, видимо, был новый ученик.

Парень был одет в черный стильный молодежного покроя костюм с иголочки и импортные начищенные до блеска ботинки. Именно они поразили Валерку, а не его смазливое личико. Ибо в таких чистых, да по их поселку, надо было постараться пройти и не запачкаться, а на то, что парень пришел со сменкой, у Ромашки даже мозги не могли повернуться. Оценив импортные ботинки и сравнив их мысленно со своими грязными говнотопами, смахивающими откровенно на смесь гадов и еще чего-то более экзотического в рамках «рваные кроссовки», Валерка вернулся к лицу незнакомца и понял почему так визжали девчонки.

Еще бы, будь он девкой, наверно тоже завизжал и захлопал ушами, ресницами или чем там еще девчонки хлопали. Такой красавчик модельной внешности — принц, да и только, едришь его за ногу! Особо поражал резкий контраст белой кожи и вороненых волос, спускающихся волнами до плеч в замысловатой молодежной прическе вкупе с совершенно черными миндалевидными глазами, где-то он уже видел такое сочетание, а когда завуч представил его, то Валерка понял молниеносно где и мысленно задушил гада в зародыше несколько раз.

— Знакомьтесь, это ваш новый одноклассник Кристофер Бергбах! И я надеюсь, что он будет учиться с вами до выпускного.

Далее шла информация, которую злой как черт Валерка просто пропустил мимо ушей, выплыл он только из своего полыхающего состояния, когда услышал свою фамилию из уст Лилии. И, поняв, что свободное место в классе только рядом с ним, кроме галерки шестых и седьмых по счету парт, резко встал.

— Ромашка! Сумку уберите. Кристофер, садитесь с Валерой на первый ряд.

— Я сидеть с ним не буду, — Валера подорвался, пытаясь уйти на галерку.

— Еще как будете! — зашипел змеей завуч. — А иначе просто выметайтесь из школы в училище, скучать не будем.

Петр Гелианович назывался по праву правой рукой директора и был единодушен с ним как никогда.

Ромашка проглотил горькую обиду и, упав обратно за парту, демонстративно отвернулся к окну, лишь бы не смотреть на этого чертового племянничка Натали и не вспоминать отца. Он ждал от того чего угодно, извинений, навязчивых предложений по поводу дружбы, но не гробового молчания. А тот, прошествовав на свободное место, тихо сел, повесив на спинку стула свою крутую сумку, и даже слова не сказал новому соседу.

Натянутую тишину прервал громкий звонок на перемену, потонувший в визге интересующимися новоявленным красавчиком возбужденных девиц. Их парту облепили так, что не выкарабкаешься из колышущейся массы женских настырных тел. Ромашка даже не пытался выбраться, просто отвернулся снова к окну и уставился на пасмурное небо. Даже его друзья сзади припухли, прекрасно понимая, что атамана лучше сейчас не трогать, чтобы не нарваться на драку. 

Кристофер видно тоже не был в особом восторге от приставучих девиц, отвечал односложно, не вдаваясь в подробности. Да, учился в Германии, потом в Москве, приехал сюда со своим старшим братом, который перевелся в местный университет на второй курс экономического факультета. Родители в загранке, посему и переехали сюда к единственной родственнице — тете. Хорошо, что хоть отца Ромашки не упомянул, и то спасибо. Впрочем, какая-то дура спросила и об этом. На что принц прохладно ответил, что в чужую жизнь влезать неприлично. Получил еще кучу охов и вздохов на свой счет, раздражая Ромашку до предела — ну надо же, какие мы благородные! Просто челюсти сводит от всех этих княжеских порывов. Но самое противное это то, как перед Кристофером стелилась Светка, дева просто повернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов вокруг оси на своем месте и вперилась в свой мужской идеал взглядом преданной газели. И такой ералаш продолжался весь день.

Валерка, выпав из школы после шести уроков, откровенно уже кипел от бешенства, теперь он стоял на крыльце и, подперев спиной дверь пожарного вечно закрытого выхода, ждал Светлану. Впрочем — зря, как и всегда. Девица показалась в толпе других, спешащих по пятам своего ново обретенного черноокого божества, что не обращал на повышенное приставание никакого внимания.

«Так тебе и надо! — мысленно усмехнулся Ромашка — Может хоть сейчас, Светочка, поймешь, как это любить бездушного отморозка!» 

Впрочем, преследователи в юбках очень быстро обломались, Кристофера встречал молодой мужчина на крутом джипе. Валерка, оценив прикид второго красавчика, расплылся в лыбе еще сильнее.

«А вот и племянник номер два!»

Молодой человек был еще более красивым, чем Кристофер. Если у его одноклассника младшего Бергбаха лицо было с более мягкими, откровенно говоря, девичьими чертами, то этот с четкими скулами, тонким изящным носом, побил сегодня все рекорды по завоеванию девичьих сердец. Девицы просто впали в транс, как кролики на удава, увидав, как отпадно одетый в кожаные штаны и куртку с кучей молний и заклепок мужчина, похожий на Кристофера чертами лица, качнул сексуально шухером на голове уложенных в художественном беспорядке волос и демонстративно открыл для школьного принца дверь навороченной тачки. Кристофер молча скользнул на переднее сиденье, ожидая, когда брат обойдет джип и сядет на место водителя. Машина рванула с места, сразу набирая скорость, а Валерка задумался всерьез. Так как этот старший племянничек Натали, прежде чем упасть за руль, обвел всю толпу школьников взглядом победителя и из всех присутствующих зацепился глазами только с ним — с Ромашкой. И этот брошенный сексуальный взгляд парня напоследок наводил на странные ассоциации у обладателя синих очей, и что хотел этот пиздюк этим сказать, Ромашка откровенно не знал. Да и не шибко желал узнавать.

— Привет, Цветочек! — сексуально пропели рядом, и Ромашка даже особо не удивился, увидев пожирающий его тело взгляд высокого мужчины с татуировками, виднеющимися на руках, замысловатым черным рисунком выглядывающих из-под рукавов футболки цвета хаки.

Картофельный Папа стоял рядом, прислонившись в похожей позе, копируя Валерку. Король местной шпаны одет был очень просто, если бы не татушки и золотая фикса, поблескивающая на одном из клыков, и не подумаешь, что он местный наркоборон. Смазливый цыгановатый брюнет широко улыбнулся на лыбу Ромашки и счастливо прошептал:

— Вот пришел тебя поздравить с новым учебным годом, красотка. Я ж все-таки Папа, хоть тебе и не родной.

— Ну, спасибочки. Что, опять Самокрутка в должниках? — Ромашка отвернулся от мужчины и стал рассматривать все еще визжащих девиц, которые теперь обсуждали уже старшего брата Бергбаха.

— Не-а! Неужто тебе эта дырка нравится? — спросили игриво. — Ни кожи, ни рожи — одни мослы. Для себя девственную попку бережешь? А я думал у тебя вкусы получше. Как на счет меня?

— Семен, — Валерка, наверное, был единственный, кто без страха мог назвать Папу по имени и без особых последствий. — Ты опять за свое. И потом, Васька мне только как друг, не более. Правда очень близкий.

— Насколько?

— Не настолько, как ты думаешь, и не в этом плане.

— А насчет меня? — влажно напомнили о наболевшем.

— Се-ме-н! — протянули обреченно. — Ну, на кой я тебе, а? У тебя, что шлюшек мало?

— Много… Но ты не шлюха, ты для меня особенный, Цветочек. Я ведь на твою попку и не претендую даже, а свою подставляю. Так как?

— Боже, Семен, и когда ты успокоишься… — Валерка, вздохнув, закатил глаза.

— Даже не мечтай. А что это была за пара отпадных красавцОв?

— Ну, шлангом-то не прикидывайся, а? — усмехнулся на такой наивный прикол Ромашка.

— Хм-м-м-м, знаешь, по ходу старший Бергбах запал на твой задок, Цветочек!

— Угу, значит он из таких же, как ты — педиков? — Ромашка смерил Папу и его откровенно довольный вид Валерку покоробил. Уж голубой — голубого узнает с полувздрыга, тут он ему не соперник.

— Фи, как некультурно, а еще «интеллигент». Я тут копанул и узнал, что Себастьян очень тесно связан с одним из воротил в нашем городе — моей крышей, походу именно через него вся наркота и идет, так что будь осторожен. Ибо даже я не смогу тогда вытащить твою сладкую попку из дерьма. Бывай, Ромашка, и не мучай Самокрутку, все-таки у мальчика первая любовь.

— Сам знаю, — буркнул Валерка и задумался еще глубже. Значит — Себастьян Бергбах… Что ж, это даже по-своему интересно.

На горизонте появился кто-то настолько сильный, что дух захватывало. А Валерку всегда притягивали сильные личности, невзирая на пол. И главное, этот человек появился на его территории — Ромашки!

***

Теперь школа была просто адом, Светка решила, как и все девки их класса, склеить Кристофера, и даже больше не из-за его красивой внешности, а чтобы подобраться к более крутому старшему брату.

«Идиотки!» — думал про себя Ромашка, он, гремя цепями, подходил к оккупированному девчонками своему месту.

Надпись на всю грудь «Поцелуй меня в зад!» очень четко передавала настроение Валерки на счет всего этого безобразия. Видно младший Бергбах был того же мнения об надоедливых девицах, он молча пропустил соседа к окну и нырнул носом в открытую книгу, отрешаясь при помощи нее от назойливой реальности.

«А может он тоже гей? — Ромашка из-под полы рассматривал грациозный профиль с аккуратными тонким чертами, мягкие волны волос, так разительно отличающиеся от ежистого шухера старшего. — Если гей, то точно ебется со своим братом, тогда понятно, почему тот всегда его забирает из школы и отвозит утром к самому порогу. Еще бы, я такую бы красотку тоже пас, чтобы еще кто не воспользовался рабочей дыркой!»

Коттедж, который купила себе Натали Францевна, был хоть и на другом конце поселка, но в двадцати минутах ходьбы огородами, и Валерка честно не понимал, зачем из школы ездить туда на тачке. Только разве что бояться за задницу своего любовника и никак иначе. А еще он не любил сталкиваться с откровенно раздевающим взглядом этого старшего Себастьяна, есть у тебя дырка, так еби ее, чего претендовать на натурала?

Мысли Ромашки прервал голос Светланы, она честно пыталась навязать свое общество в виде свидания Кристоферу.

— У меня билеты есть! Пойдем в кино?

Другой бы умер от счастья на его месте, но не эта глыба холодного льда.

— Спасибо, но я не могу, — отвечает ровный голос, даже глаз из-за книги не поднял, вот скотина.

— Почему? — игриво перебирая волосы, от этого жеста, предназначенного другому, Ромашка готов был кончить прямо здесь в штаны.

— Занят.

— А в выходные?!

— Тоже.

— А на следующей неделе?!

— Всегда.

Светка дуется очень даже картинно, в классе тишина полная — еще бы, самую желанную сучку впервые отбрили, причем так картинно, что и не подкопаешься.

— А ты крут! — ухмыляется сзади одобрительно Самокрутка, хоть кто-то щелкнул этой бестии по носу. И любимый Ромашка отомщен.

— Вовсе нет, — отвечает спокойный голос на весь класс. — Просто им нужен мой старший брат, а не я. Поэтому я не вижу смысла потакать чьим либо желаниям, дабы окрутить Себастьяна. Тем более это все впустую…

И только Ромашка в курсе, как прав Кристофер, действительно на кой гею бабы?! Да еще в таком количестве. А мальчик неглуп, хоть и смазлив как черт! А говорят, что красота и ум несовместимы, видно в этом случае младший Бергбах составлял приятное исключение.

На математике их вызывают обоих к доске.

— У этой задачи есть три решения, — говорит ровно Кристофер охеревшему от такого заявления учителю. — Вам привести все три?

Тот рвано кивает головой, окончательно выезжая из реальности.

«Выпендрежник!» — хмыкает на своей половине Ромашка, решая свою задачу. Впрочем, со своим заданием он справляется легко и, получив заслуженно отлично, ползет на свое место, покуда черноволосый гений дописывает третье решение.

— Кристофер, Боже, это просто великолепно! Где вы раньше учились?

— В закрытом лицее для юношей в Германии, — слышится безэмоциональный ответ от доски. — Я могу идти на место?

— Конечно… Мне просто необходимо последнее решение переписать к себе в тетрадь.

— М-м-м-м, и чего такое дарование делает в нашей жопе? — с издевкой спрашивает своего вернувшегося соседа Ромашка.

Надо же, он впервые заговорил с этим снежным принцем, гордись герой — ты заслужил, чтобы Валерка подал свой голос!

— Слушает всякую глупость от своих одноклассников, — слышится ровный холодный ответ.

А на физкультуре этот чертов везунчик и вообще «супер-робот», как его окрестил мысленно про себя Ромашка, побил все рекорды класса, да и школы вообще. Прыгая через планку в высоту, бегая как спринтер профессионал на любых дистанциях, отжимаясь от всех мыслимых и немыслимых поверхностях. А в футболе, в который отпустили поиграть ребят на следующую пару, забив пять голов.

— Вот интересно?! — Самокрутка, отпыхиваясь, скрутился рядом с Ромашкой, им сегодня не повезло, так как они оба попали не в команду принца и просрали всю игру. — И как таких железных придурков готовят в этом закрытом германском лицее? На стероидах их, что ли, держат?

— Кури меньше — глядишь и жизнь покажется мармеладом, — Ромашка емко шарахнул по сгорбленной спине Васьки, от чего тот рухнул в вызывающую позу на четвереньки.

— Дурак! Чо творишь?! — заорал Самокрутка, зыркая обиженно на свою безответную любовь.

— Дурь выбиваю, — усмехнулся Ромашка и присоединился к отдыхающему в теньке Федьке.

— Ну, и когда ты ему скажешь? — Валерка смотрел в синие небо, слушая, как кричит от радости команда, в которой играл Кристофер, празднуя победу, как пищат девицы, вешаясь на шеи взмыленных мужиков-победителей, и как, матерясь, Самокрутка уходит в сторону раздевалки.

Сдвоенный урок на свежем воздухе подошел к концу, и школьники нехотя потянулись в школу, покидая теплое, залитое солнцем поле.

— Что, так заметно? — улыбнулся грустно Федька.

— Мне да, а вот другим не знаю, — пожал Ромашка плечами.

— Он тебя любит.

— И что? Я вот Светку люблю, а дальше? Пойми, Федя, Васька мне как брат. И я его ценю только в этом ключе, и очень переживаю. Но без первых твоих шагов он ведь не узнает о твоих чувствах.

— Как давно ты понял? — обреченно вздохнул Федя, снимая снова замотанные скотчем очки.

— Этим летом, ты всякий раз готов был меня придушить взглядом, когда я с Васькой оставался ночевать вдвоем в нашем сарае. Федь, ты это — не тяни, а то Васька может и лечь под кого от безвыходности. Я могу и не упасти его от всех неприятностей.

Федя склонил голову так, что закрыл половину лица своей отросшей темной челкой.

— Я попробую… А вдруг он меня пошлет…

— Ну, пошлет в первый раз, согласится в другой, ты только по-настойчивей. И потом, по сравнению со мной — ты у нас просто красавчик! Очки только новые одень, а то срамота, — подмазался Ромашка.

— Валера, спасибо… За то, что Ваську бережешь и мне помогаешь.

— Да не за что, чай вы мне не посторонние, — улыбнулся искренне Валера и, хлопнув по плечу, хитро добавил: — Давайте сегодня в нашем сарае соберемся, можно и Лешку с Андреем позвать, ты это в параллель загляни, предупреди их, перед тем как чапать домой.

Кувалда и Наковальня учились в одиннадцатом "В". И, получив согласный кивок от друга, побрел за спинами одноклассников. Впереди еще было две пары.


	3. Предательство

Братья прийти в их тайную нычку не смогли, вернее кто-то в битых очках попросил их не приходить, правильно поняв прозрачный намек Ромашки. Посему, посидев немного с тушующимися друзьями, Валерка под первым же предлогом оставил их вдвоем в сараюшке, а сам пошел домой по ночной темноте.

Самокрутка чувствовал, что что-то сегодня не так, как обычно. И то, что на Федьке блестели новые с иголочки импортные очки, радости не предвещало. Парень вообще был одет так, как будто шел на свиданку с очередной девчонкой-поклонницей, липнувших обычно к Федьке, как мухи на мед, и почему вдруг тот остался торчать с ним, и куда свалил так резко засобиравшийся Ромашка... Все это путало окончательно прыгающие мысли.

— Ты сегодня красиво выглядишь, — попробовал разбить неудобную тишину Васька, сделав другу комплимент.

— Нравится? — спросили, замирая рядом.

— Да, только непривычно как-то, — Самокрутка поежился, вот ведь обычно он стеснения при Федьки не ощущал, но сегодня, сидя рядом с зажженной свечой и накрытым столом с парой алюминиевых банок пива, он чувствовал себя неправильно, как какая-то девочка-дурочка на свидании.

— Мда-а-а! Я чувствую себя, как девица на свидании, — решил он озвучить эту дурную мысль вслух и вынужденно засмеялся.

— Ты не девица, — буркнул Федька, он открыл пивную банку с характерным хлопком и протянул замершему Васе, — но ты прав, это свидание.

И пока Самокрутка хлопал своими прозрачными глазами, собирая челюсть, Федя взял себя в руки и признался, зажмурив зеленые глазищи.

— Вася! Ты мне очень нравишься, давай это… ну, в общем… встречаться. А?

Он открыл свои глаза и уставился на замершего напротив худого парня, тот кусал с остервенением губы и смотрел тупо на накрытый деревянный стол.

— Значит, Ромашка, знает… — прошептал он обреченно.

— Да. И о твоей любви… И обо мне… — тихо подтвердил Федя.

— Как давно я тебе нравлюсь?.. — Васька притянул свои худые колени к груди и, устроившись клубком в свою любимую позу, посмотрел на застывшего напротив Федю.

— Давно… Я даже не помню, когда я тебя заметил и стал выделять. Но вот то, что я тебя хочу как мужчину, понял только этим летом. Я жутко ревновал, когда ты оставался с Ромашкой наедине.

— Мы просто спали. Обнявшись… — вздохнул Вася, положив свою голову на колени.

— Знаю, — Федя подсел ближе и, коснувшись взлохмаченных волос, прошептал, — мягкие.

— А Валерка говорит, что жесткие, — буркнул тот на ласку.

— Ты моих не касался, вот у меня точно проволока. Потрогай.

Самокрутка протянул тонкую руку и, коснувшись темных волос, улыбнулся:

— А мне нравятся, — и даже не оттолкнул Федьку, когда тот притянул к себе улыбнувшегося в кои-то веки паренька и накрыл его губы своими.

Оба замерли от близости горячих тел и стучащих сердец, готовых вырваться из горла. Федя с сожалением оторвался от сухих губ, но не расцепил руки.

— Извини, я кажется, поторопился…

— Не извиняйся. Я… Мне в общем понравилось. Федя, я ведь, и правда, люблю Ромашку, но прекрасно понимаю, что он не для меня. И если тебе, и вправду, нужен такой, как я — бесцветный и ничем не привлекательный, с разбитым сердцем и кучей тараканов в голове, то… давай попробуем? Я устал от безответности и пустого одиночества, — стеклянные глаза встретились с зеленым горящим взглядом, и вместо ответа Вася получил горячий, влажный поцелуй по всем правилам с проникновением ласкающего языка глубоко в рот.

— И никакой ты не бесцветный вовсе, а очень красивый. Во всяком случае для меня ты самый прекрасный человек на свете. А тараканов и у меня вагон! У каждого человека полно собственных заморочек, если он не обыденная серость, — жарко зашептал Федька на покрасневшее ушко своей любви и прижал разомлевшего паренька еще крепче, не давая своему избраннику и шанса на побег.

Впрочем, тот и не собирался, сдавшись на милость победителю, тем более с Федей Вася чувствовал себя надежно и по-настоящему тепло, доверяя другу полностью свою душу и тело.

***

Меж тем, пока парни разбирались в своих чувствах, целуясь между глотками холодного пивка и жамкая друг дружку в неловких объятьях, Ромашка топал в сторону огней поселка, думая о своем, наболевшем. А именно о Светлане. И сам парень совершенно не представлял, что через полчаса как раз наткнется на предмет своих дум, причем при таких обстоятельствах, которые раз и навсегда убьют в корне его первую любовь, вывернув душу наизнанку.

 

Светлана шла тем временем по ночному поселку и не одна, а рядом с интересующем ее объектом — Кристофером Бергбахом. Она, подкараулив его у продуктового магазина, предложила показать более короткую дорогу до коттеджа парня и незаметно для новичка в этой местности увела резко в сторону институтских полей. Кристофер, не ожидая от дамы подвоха, и не заметил, как отдалялся теперь от своего дома в совершенно другом направлении, слушая вполуха болтовню девицы и отвечая односложно на вопросы о его красавчике брате. И совершенно, между прочим, зря.

Когда дорога стала подозрительно совсем темной, парень выплыл из состояния задумчивости и уставился на идущую впереди девицу.

— Где мы? — он встал, сжимая авоську с теплой выпечкой, которую попросила купить его тетка, и требовательно взглянул на улыбающуюся девицу.

— На свидании! А ты разве не понял? — игриво дала ответ дама.

— Я иду обратно, — Кристофер обернулся и увидел, как из кустов выходят человек десять, вооруженных деревянными битами.

— Вау! Какие детки! — прохрипел один из мужиков и призывно заржал. 

Светка сзади завизжала громко от страха, и Кристофер, приняв единственное правильное решение, вставая в боевую стойку, скомандовал даме:

— Беги!

Он правильно все рассудил, с девчонкой вдвоем они не скроются, она не спринтер, да и нестись в другую сторону смысла не было, банда могла разделиться, ловя обоих зайцев. Кристофер, услышав, как сзади зашумели кусты, обратился к самому наглому.

— Чего нужно?

— Да ничего собственно особого, красотка! Пизда от нас убежала, так что придется тебе поработать за двоих. Расслабляй зад, шлюшка, и наслаждайся процессом, а мы будем нежными и ласковыми!

Кристофер после такого расклада, не дожидаясь, когда его возьмут в клещи, кинулся на ржущих мужиков. Четверых он смял, а вот остальные шестеро распяли его тут же на травке.

«Ладно, хоть Светка убежала… и не увидит…» — промелькнула последняя мысль у парня, прежде чем ему на затылок опустилась одна из бит.

Очнулся он от жуткой боли, разрывающей его девственный зад, и понял, что его держат липкие руки. Главарь мощными толчками пялил его хлюпающую от крови задницу. Двое держали, разведя широко белые в наливающихся синяках ноги, один заломил вверх руки, а оставшиеся дрочили уже стоящие члены, смотря на такое развратное действо.

— Бля! Мужики, а целка, и правда — сладка как мед! — рыкнул трахающий его мужик, сладостно выгибаясь в оргазме, и, выдергивая окровавленный опавший член, стащил с него использованный презерватив. — Надо же, какой чистюля, даже говном не измазался.

— Я следующий! — крикнул тот, что стоял слева, и, натянув резинку, пристроился между распахнутыми ногами.

— Ой, мужики, принцесса очнулась! Тогда я в ротик. Держите его! — хватая Кристофера за челюсть и оттягивая вниз, фиксируя в этом положении рот намертво. — Если клацнешь зубами — яйца вырву, сука!

И, смотря, как давится от мощного заталкиваемого хозяйства в рот парень, рассмеялся:

— Вот, умничка, соси! Тебе же нравится. Соси, сученька... м-ммм...

Кристофер и рад бы снова отключиться, но боль с рвавшей душу безысходностью не давала этого сделать. Мужики, меняя резинки, бесконечно сменяли друг друга местами, периодически жестко шваркая по лицу пытавшегося все еще сопротивляться парня.

— Это тебе, проститутка, за то, что мне зуб выбил! — шипел один.

— А это, — с силой превращая своим хером его кишечник в кашу, орал другой. — За то, что мне нос сломал!

И как раз, когда младший Бергбах готов был рухнуть от потери крови в долгожданную темноту, наконец-то потеряв сознание, из соседних кустов с криком злобы на головы насильников обрушился свирепый Ромашка.

***

Валерка, услышав рваные стоны на соседнем поле, недоуменно поменял траекторию своей ночной прогулки. И, увидев, как некая незнакомая банда насилует какого-то юношу, поднял пару валявшихся у его ног в траве бит, а потом рванул спасать несчастного, рыча, как зверь во время охоты.

Через минуту, подтягивая портки и сверкая задами, помятые насильники, подхватив невменяемых получивших по балде сотоварищей, бежали от дьявола в разные стороны, спасая свои души, так как страшнее зрелища, как «Ромашка в гневе!», из них еще не видел никто в своей сраной никчемной жизни.

— Черт! — сплюнул Валерка в спину своры, убегающей от него в сторону далеких огней города, и прошипел: — И где только Папу носит? Тоже мне курирующий территорию педераст!

Под ногами застонали и пытались подняться на четвереньки. Только сейчас Валерка пригляделся к пострадавшему и, честно говоря, охерел, признав в этом измочаленном, покрытым кровью теле своего идеального соседа по парте.

— Кристофер… Господи, ты живой? И как тебя угораздило им попасться! — Ромашка содрал свою куртку и прикрыл наготу парня, от вещей Бергбаха младшего остались только разорванные ошметки.

— Я… попытался отвлечь их… пока убегала… Света… — прошептал тот разбитыми губами, цепляясь за широкие плечи и опадая, наконец-то, в долгожданный обморок.

— Светка?! — схмурил свои светлые брови Ромашка и уже совершенно не удивился, когда из соседних кустов вышла улыбающаяся во весь рот наглая девка.

— Приветики, Ромашечка! А ты, и в правду, крут, а я думала — пустые басни.

— Так ты все видела, стоя в кустах? Вместо того чтобы бежать и звать на помощь! — сжал руки Валерка.

— Еще чего! Вот еще буду я бегать! Он сам виноват, что отверг меня. Подумаешь сраный принц. А теперь-то он кто? Порванная во все стороны дырка, не более! — рассмеялась истерично деваха.

— Значит, это твоих рук дело? Ты хоть соображаешь, чей он брат?

— Мне по хер! А теперь я к этой подстилке и пальцем не притронусь. Да и никто в школе!

— Только попробуй, скажи кому! — Валерка поднялся и, закрыв своей спиною распластанного на траве парня, подошел к девахе вплотную.

— И что ты сделаешь, а, Ромашка? И потом, сегодня ты мне доказал, что достоин меня. Так что я готова с тобой встречаться.

— Да пошла ты на хер, сраная красотка! — Ромашка поднял на руки окровавленного Кристофера и повернул в сторону их сарая, благо тот находился в аккурат за обширным полем.

— Ах ты... Ты! Ты, сука такая, еще пожалеешь! — кричала им вслед разгневанная Светка, но Ромашка ее не слушал. Он спешил к оставленным им друзьям, прижимая к себе обмякшее тонкое тело.

***

— Парни, пардон, что прерываю ваш романтический ужин, но у нас ЧП! — с этими словами Ромашка ногой двинул дверь, приятно осознавая, как прыснули в разные стороны Федька и Васька перед тем, как разорвать горячий поцелуй.

— Господи… Кто это? — прошептал Самокрутка, отчаянно краснея перед Ромашкой.

— Не узнаете, что ли?! 

— Боже, это же Кристофер… — собрал челюсть Федя.

— Да. И чего замерли, остолопы, помогите, — Ромашка отнес паренька на диван и, положив на поверхность, стал осматривать руки и ноги. — Порезов нет, но из зада до сих пор хлещет. Тащите водку, где-то был загашник, и воду, да хоть что-нибудь!

Федя отстранил ходящие ходуном руки Валерки и приступил сам к осмотру, сказалась подработка на скорой помощи, парень давал четкие распоряжения своим друзьям, а те слушались беспрекословно. Через десять минут Кристофер был умыт, обтерт и кое-где перебинтован, на бинты ушла футболка Ромашки, как самая мягкая и чистая.

— Ему передвигаться нельзя, сфинктер порван, и до утра ждать тоже не выход. Он много крови потерял, — Федя оторвался от измученного тела, на белой мраморности которого расцветали все сильнее и сильнее набухавшие прямо на глазах синяки. — Кто его так?

— Банда отморозков из города, — вздохнул тяжело Валерка. — Светка натравила за то, что он ее отверг пред всем классом.

— Вот СУКА! А ты ее еще любишь! — выдал разгневанный Самокрутка.

— Да кто ж знал, что она такая гнилая падаль? — пожал плечами Валерка. — Федя, твоя мама сегодня на работе?

— Да, в ночную смену, так к ней пилить в город. Далеко.

— Ну, не в поселковый же госпиталь его нести с такими ранами? Ничего, полями напрямки близко, дотащу! А вы мне поможете.

— Не вопрос, шеф! — Васька помог обернуть тело парня старым покрывалом, что жило у них в сарае, а Валерка взял на руки Кристофера.

И, прижав как ценнейшее сокровище к своей груди, двинул в ночной поход. Он чувствовал, как парень прижался к нему всем до сих пор дрожащим естеством, уткнувшись предано в шею носом, и тихо задышал, иногда постанывая в такт легким шагам. Значит, о Светке он слышал, придя в себя, ладно хоть не знает, что та смотрела как его ебут из кустов. При таком раскладе сам Ромашка вообще бы повесился от стыда на первом же увесистом суку.

***

В два ночи они были на месте. Федина мама, с такими же добрыми пронзительными зелеными глазищами, как у сына, без вопросов увела уставших ребят в отдельный блок и, осмотрев подранного Кристофера, только покачала головой, а затем притащила нужные лекарства и долго колдовала над истерзанным телом.

— Вы понимаете, что лучше не говорить в классе о таком? — спросила она у притихших парней, когда измученный пострадавший забылся во сне, после того как его обкололи обезболивающими.

— А то мы, мам, не понимаем! Глупые, — фыркнул Федя.

— Глупые не глупые, а сболтнете и слава будет на весь поселок, — а после повернулась к белому, как снег, Самокрутке, который в присутствии этой женщины робел, как невестка на выданье, и нежно спросила. — Ты ведь Вася?!

— Ну да… — прошептал тот, вспыхивая ушами.

— Что ж, приятно познакомиться. Мне Федя многое о тебе говорил, — в отличие от Ромашки и Кувалды с Наковальней, Самокрутка с мамой Феди сталкивался впервые и в свете последних событий откровенно не знал как себя вести: — Приходи как-нибудь к нам в гости, поболтаем, — улыбнулась женщина избраннику своего сына, а потом командным голосом отправила всех по домам, вызвав за свой счет такси.

В машине парочка ехала молча, только Вася тихо спросил осторожно, краснея, у Федьки перед самым домом Скворешни. 

— Она что, знает про меня?

— Ага, мне пришлось сказать. Сам понимаешь, она же медик, знаешь, как замучила с вопросами, а не болен ли я, и так далее и тому подобное, — вздохнул Федя под боком. — Чуть что прет в свою больницу и заставляет сдавать анализы по полной!

— И что она сказала, узнав… — Вася готов был провалиться от навалившегося незнамо откуда стыда.

— Месяц, наверное, приходила в себя от новости, что ее сыну нравится парень, потом два мурыжила меня с вопросами — а какой ты, а где ты живешь, а кто твои родители. В общем, еще та канитель…

— А потом, узнав, что тебе нравится другой… — мельком взгляд в затылок сидящему рядом с водителем и болтающим ни о чем с ним Ромашке. — Сказала, что, если я настроен серьезно, то должен отбить.

Федька приятно был удивлен, когда после таких слов почувствовал, как Вася прижался к его боку, незаметно переплетая с ним пальцы рук.

— Ладно, ребята, спокойной ночи, мне дальше! — Ромашка и не думал вылезать с ними у собственного дома.

Как бы ему не хотелось видеть отца, но он понимал, что Кристофера наверняка уже ищут, и нужно было предупредить его тетю. Друзья догнали все сразу. Федя, положив на плечо другу руку, прошептал:

— Может мы с тобой?

— Нет, не надо. Лучше продолжите дома то, на чем прервались, а я потом уйду в сарай, там и переночую, тем более жратва вся там осталась, вы ведь к ней так и не притронулись, — и, видя пылающие щеки обоих, назвал следующий адрес шоферу.

Вася с Федей, проводя такси взглядом, поспешили домой. Войдя в темную пугающую квартиру Федора, Самокрутка инстинктивно прислонился к своему будущему любовнику.

— Как думаешь, с Кристофером будет все нормально?

— Главное живой. Теперь понимаешь, почему Ромашка переживал за тебя? — Федя за руку протащил Ваську прямо в спальню, где было намного светлее из-за распахнутых на окне штор.

— Да, — кивнули в ответ, представить себя на месте изнасилованного было страшно.

— А ведь Картофельный Папа не лучше тех отморозков. И за долги мог тебя пустить по кругу. Это он только с Ромашкой так лоялен и то только потому, что сам не прочь подставиться под его член.

— Папа влюблен в Валерку по-настоящему?! — а вот это новость была для Самокрутки откровением, он просто считал, что тот лезет к Ромашке из принципа трахнуть и эту неуступчивую дырку или просто играется, подначивая натурала.

— Угу. После той драки бандюган безнадежно, как девочка, влюблен в нашего шефа. Сам видел, как пару раз его Высочество признавалось нашему Величеству.

— И-и-и?..

— Я же сказал — безнадега, — Федя помог снять куртку и штаны с Самокрутки и вдруг понял, как того трясет от неизбежного накатившегося страха.

— Ты чего? Боишься? — прошептал парень и, забравшись на кровать с ногами, прижал к себе щуплого Васю. — Не бойся, малыш, я тебя никогда не обижу, а сегодня мы будем просто вместе спать, — уточняя, — в обнимку. Я к тебе в трусы точно не полезу, настрой не тот.

И, заметив, как Самокрутка расслабляется у него в руках, начал стягивать с себя верхнюю одежду.

В кровать завалились в боксерах и майках и, прижавшись друг к другу, практически сразу провалились в сон до обеда, найдя в объятьях успокоение и надежность.

***

Ему открыл ворота отец с опухшими глазами и в длинном халате страной расцветки, одетым на пижаму.

— Валера? Ты хоть знаешь, что сейчас четыре утра! — он выпучил глаза на взъерошенного сына.

— Да, я в курсе. А вы в курсе, где Кристофер? — съязвил младший Ромашка.

— Наверное, как всегда с Себастьяном зависает в каком-нибудь баре до утра, а что? — протянул, пожав плечами, отец.

И, пока Валера приходил в себя от такого откровенного распиздяйства, сзади нарисовался поддатый и веселый Себастьян. Увидев заинтересовавшего его еще в первый сентябрьский день блондина и практически у дверей своей спальни, он тут же сграбастал замершего пред отцом Валерку и влажно прошептал тому на ушко:

— И кто у нас тут пришел в гости?!

— Себастьян! — Всеволод покачал головой, видя, как ведет от выпитого молодого мужчину. — Знакомься, это мой сын Валерий. А где Кристофер, разве не с тобой?

— Нет, — тут же на глазах трезвея и отпуская сексуального блондина из своих рук. — Он должен быть дома? — и оровом на всю улицу. — НАТАЛИ! ЕДРЕНА ВОШЬ! ГДЕ МОЙ БРАТ?!

Натали выглянула из распахнутого окна и, пожав своими плечами, сексуально зевнула:

— Он ушел булочки покупать, я попросила, а что, разве не вернулся?

— Блядь! — охарактеризовал ситуацию Себастьян, а потом осознано повернулся в сторону Валерки. — А ты чего здесь делаешь? В такую рань? Вроде как в гости в такое время не ходят.

— Я всего лишь заглянул, чтобы предупредить. Кристофер в больнице, на него напали городские отморозки.

И, видя, как белеет и без того белолицый мужчина, Валерка распрощался окончательно со своим сном, сегодня ему он точно не грозил.

— Эй, куда? Ты же пьян! — бежал за ними Всеволод, смотря, как его единственного сына за руку тащит за собой к машине племянничек Натали.

— В больницу. И он меня проводит, — запихивая Валеру на переднее место рядом с собой.

— Но?!.

— Не волнуйся, старик, я пьяный вожу лучше, чем трезвый — уж поверь на слово!

И, захлопнув перед отцом Валерки двери, рванул ключ зажигания. Они вывернули на дорогу к городу, и совершенно протрезвевший мужчина за рулем приказал сухим голосом:

— А теперь говори, что они сделали, и как все было. Ничего не утаивая!

Валера вздохнул и рассказал обо всем, только Светку не сдал, не смог, так как точно знал, скажи он сейчас и эта дура не доживет до рассвета.

Себастьян отчаянно крутил баранку, джип гнал так, что уже через пять минут они были на месте. Мать Феди, Полина, только увидев Себастьяна, поняла все сразу, уж больно братья были похожи, провела к Кристоферу в палату и оставила ребят одних, только попросила не будить пострадавшего, так как в данном случае — сон это лучшее лекарство, и сказала, что желательно через полчаса покинуть больного.

Как только женщина вышла из палаты, Себастьян опустился на колени перед кроватью и, уткнувшись в хрупкую руку, беззвучно заревел. И ему было все равно, что Ромашка стоит рядом и видит его слабость.

Так он на коленях и простоял полчаса, а потом, поднявшись, снова вцепился в руку Валерки и властно повел за собой. Они обосновались в комнате медицинского персонала, Себастьян просто не смог покинуть больницу, пока братишка не пришел в сознание. И Полина поняла его чувства, принесла два пледа и заварила парням крепкий кофе, благо все были в разъездах по городу и в предрассветной хмари в комнате отдыха не было никого.

— Ты не похож на отца, — выдал Себастьян, он крутил горячий кофе перед носом и задумчиво рассматривал темный напиток, вязко переваливающийся в чашке.

— Все так говорят, — Валерка пил уже вторую чашку к ряду, спать хотелось ужасно.

— Наверно устал сегодня. Разметал целую банду гопников, таскал моего братишку на руках… Боже, я найду и убью всех этих скотов… — молодой мужчина откинулся на спинку дивана и уставился черными глазами в потолок.

— Бывало и хуже, по-моему, вам намного сейчас труднее, — Ромашка поставил недопитую чашку на стол и, завернувшись в плед, попытался забыться сидя.

Он распахнул от удивления синие омуты глаз, когда сильные руки притянули к себе, удобно устраивая его голову на своей груди, а обветревших губ коснулись сильные, властные, пахнущие до сих пор алкоголем вперемешку с кофе.

— Спасибо, Валера. Спи, я все равно не усну, просто не смогу, пока не увижу глаза брата.

Ромашка круглыми глазами смотрел в черные омуты, затягивающие его с головой.

— Вы его сильно любите? — пробормотал он, понимая, что краснеет как последняя девица, хотя девственность он потерял еще год назад, как же ее звали... Глаша, Маша, а может… Вот ведь и забыл совсем. Потом была эта дурная любовь к Светке, а сейчас он с головой утопал в темноте напротив и совершенно не хотел выбираться из этих стальных рук, нежно обнимающих его тело.

— Конечно. Он ведь мой братик, — а потом, посмотрев в распахнутые очи, победно усмехнулся. — Нет, ты не так понял. Хотя, как мужчина, не скрою, Кристофер меня всегда привлекал. А теперь поспи хоть пару часов.

И, видя, как это чудо, угнездившись на его груди, практически молниеносно проваливается в сон, улыбнулся:

— Какой невинный, открытый и забавный… Сладкий… Определенно будет интересно сделать его своим.

***

Полина, зайдя в комнату, увидела, как два красивых парня спят блаженным сном в объятьях друг друга, вернее брат пострадавшего держит нежно у себя на груди Ромашку, друга сына. Ей было жалко будить обоих, но она обещала. И потом, в конце концов, больница не дом свиданий и скоро после ночного дежурства прибудет весь персонал. Город сегодня был неспокоен и ни одна бригада до утра пока не вернулась.

Она легко коснулась плеча сидевшего и встретилась с пронзительным взглядом черных агатовых глаз. Было такое чувство, что парень и не спал вовсе.

— Он очнулся.

Себастьян кивнул и аккуратно выполз из-под спящего Валерки, причем тот, застонав, свернулся плотным клубком на нагретом месте.

— А можно Валера тут поспит? Ведь это он моего братика спас.

— Можно, — вздохнула тяжело Полина. — Но один.

— Я уеду, только Кристофера попроведаю, — пообещали догадливой женщине. — Вы его накормите?

— Да уж как-нибудь догадаюсь и без подсказки, заботливая женушка.

Себастьян рассмеялся, впервые за эти последние несколько часов после того, как узнал о нападении на брата, и, подмигнув женщине, отправился к Кристоферу. Так его еще никто не обзывал, но почему-то брутальному мужчине это понравилось.


	4. По-другому не скажешь

Очнулся он в гордом одиночестве на диване от шума и шороха вокруг, комната была заполнена приехавшими с дежурства санитарами, кто-то пил кофе, мучая кофеварку в углу, кто-то переодевался в униформу, а кто-то собирался домой.

«Пересменка», — понял Валерка и, поднявшись с дивана, попытался найти Полину.

«Странно, чего-то не хватает? — билась мысль, а потом, когда пришло осознание, уши запылали алыми бутонами экзотических цветов. — Себастьян — сука! И куда он делся?»

Полина нашлась на вахте, она как раз сдавала смену.

— Я совсем все проспал, извините, — начал сбиваясь Валерка.

— Ничего, все нормально, если хочешь пообщаться с Кристофером, то не медли, его через полчаса переведут в областное отделение в стационар.

— А?.. — парень замялся, ибо, как спросить о пропаже этого смазливого черта, Валерка откровенно не знал.

— Твой муженек уже ускакал, попросив тебя покормить, как проснешься.

— Не надо, я сам, — пунцовея от таких откровенных слов.

— Увы, я уже купила тебе хот-дог, — Полина протянула еще горячий пакет. — Другого ничего нет, у нас ведь не гостиница. Ладно, Ромашка! Держи, коль я обещала твоему парню, а мне домой пора.

— Спасибо… — пробормотал, красный, как рак, мальчишка и, взяв пакет, заспешил в бокс к Кристоферу.

Сегодня Кристофер с утра выглядел еще паршивее, чем ночью. Синяки проявились все, побитые губы, тусклые глаза, опухшее лицо.

— Привет, — поприветствовал его Ромашка и, не дождавшись ответа, сел рядом на стул, теребя пакет.

— Тебе не стыдно говорить со мной? Не противно?! — Кристофер Бергбах повернул к нему заплаканное лицо.

— С чего это? — удивились синие глаза.

— Ну, меня же там по кругу во все дыры, как последнюю шлюху…

— Пусть будет стыдно тем, кто это сделал, — Валера взял в руки хрупкую кисть и, поднеся к своим губам, поцеловал.

Зачем он это сделал парню, он просто не знал, но если перед ним лежала в таком состоянии девушка, то он поступил бы именно так. Кристофер замер, ошарашено воззрился на Валерку, но руку не вырвал, а утонул в успокаивающей синеве глаз напротив.

— И мне не противно, — Ромашка коснулся разметанных локонов волос и понял какие они мягкие, как у девушки, шелковистые. — И эта сука Светка еще от меня огребет по полной.

— Я слышал тогда ночью, что ты ее любишь… Прости, очнулся не вовремя.

— Любил… Я не могу простить такого предательства, а если расскажу о ней твоему брату, он ее вообще убьет.

— Не стоит, Себастьян, и правда, может убить за такое, — Кристофер прикрыл опухшие глаза и прошептал. — Валера, спасибо…

— Слушай, а чего у вас такие имена странные с братом, у тетки вроде как нормальное русское?

— Натали распространено среди немцев, особенно так называемых русских. А мой отец, в отличие от тети, всегда жил в Германии, а мама у нас вообще румынка с польскими корнями.

Кристофер, погружаясь в семейную генеалогию, на время забылся и даже слабо улыбнулся разбитыми губами.

— А как ты здесь оказался? Ты не думай, я не против, но просто удивительно, из загранки и к нам в такую глушь.

— Не в глушь, а через Москву. Папа что-то натворил в бизнесе и с мамой скрылся в Канаде, а нас с братом сунул в Россию к тетке от греха подальше, скрываться легче врассыпную… А не всем скопом, — пояснил помятый парнишка, а потом добавил: — Странное имя, говоришь, а я и не замечал.

— Ты это, выздоравливай и в школу возвращайся. Я ждать тебя буду, — заулыбался Ромашка, показывая сколотые передние зубы, вблизи Кристоферу было видно, что резцы по самому краю были в мелких зубчиках от частых драк.

Их идиллию прервали пришедшие санитары, они переложили Кристофера на каталку, перед этим выставив Ромашку в коридор. И когда пострадавшего брюнета повезли мимо, он видел улыбающиеся синие глаза Валерки, который махал ему вслед.

— Я тебя навещу в областной. Ладно?

Валерка, получив слабый кивок головой от Кристофера, так и замер, улыбаясь в спину санитаров, увозивших его соседа по парте.

— Он сильный, — подбодрил себя Ромашка, — он не сломается.

***

В школу он безбожно опоздал, но не пойти не смог, надеясь, что друзья предупредят учителей, не сильно вдаваясь в подробности. И честно охерел, когда класс встретил его приветственными криками и шумом оваций.

— Чего это они? — спросил он, падая на свое место у притихших сзади него друзей, которые пришли практически перед ним в школу, пропустив, как и Ромашка, кучу занятий.

— Себастьян был в школе, рассказал как ты геройски спас его брата, — пояснил тихонько Федя.

— Надеюсь, не вдаваясь в подробности? — прошептал ему наклонившийся Ромашка.

— Без конечно… — ответил тот тихо и громко добавил, чтобы слышала, повернувшая к ним свое ухо Светлана. — Так что ты теперь герой!

— Только этого мне и не хватало, — вздохнул Ромашка обреченно, а потом взглядом показал на Светку, как бы спрашивая, а как она?! 

Самокрутка приблизил свои губы к уху Ромашки и, опаляя своим дыханием, зашептал:

— Молчит. Ребята сказали, что Себастьян приходил перед занятиями в наш класс вместе с Картофельным Папой и поставил в известность всех, что убьет нападавших на Кристофера. 

— Надеюсь не при учителях?!

— Да что он идиот, что ли! Я и не думал, что у Кристофера такой крутой братец, что перед ним даже Папа преклоняется, — рассмеялся нервно Федя, видя, как вздрогнули от неприкрытого страха плечики Светы. — Так что тем придуркам жить осталось недолго. Свои же и сдадут, ты ж им вчера здорово хари начистил!

— Да, битами половину точно по черепушкам урыл, может уже кто и сдох, я не проверял, — важно ответил Ромашка, прекрасно понимая, к чему клонят его друзья.

Теперь Светка сама была заинтересована молчать, как рыба, о прошлом вечере, если вообще хотела жить на этом белом свете.

В класс вошел учитель Петр Гелианович и призвал всех к порядку, зыркая убийственным взглядом в сторону Ромашки, физика хоть с опозданием, но началась, несмотря на все недовольные вздохи и возбужденные крики учеников.

***

Светка подошла к нему после занятий, когда Ромашка привычным жестом подпирал пожарную дверь на крыльце.

«Вот ведь, вроде пересмотрел взгляды на свою дурную любовь, а привычка осталась», — усмехнулся про себя Валерка.

Светлана встала с боку, подперев дверь рядом, напоминая этим жестом, как ни странно, Картофельного Папу, и честно не знала с чего начать.

— Валера, я… — стала путаться девушка.

— И чего тебе надо? Как я понял, тебе все по хер, так чего прибежала? Подгузник я тебе менять не буду, — усмехнулся едко Ромашка и смерил застывшую бледную Светлану, он впервые видел, что ей по-настоящему страшно, но, помня ее безумный взгляд ночью, помогать не хотел.

— Я молчать буду…

— Да куда ж ты денешься, да вот те отморозки вряд ли тебя не сдадут, когда их Себастьян убивать будет, — зашипел в ответ Валерка, не поднимая тембра голоса, орать на всю округу о случившемся парень не собирался.

— Я их не натравливала, они его сами искали, а я… просто…

— Привела его в лапы подонкам, а потом, стояла в кустах и смотрела, как насилуют парня. И как, понравилось? Кончила от его утраханного вида в свои девичьи обсиканные трусики? — Ромашка съехидничал в ответ, видя, как сжимается с каждым его словом несчастная девица.

— Я не думала, что они его так…

— Пялить в жопу и в рот будут? 

— Они хотели только поговорить и припугнуть… Они мне так сказали.

— А ты, полная дура, поверила, прям простота, ага. Десять человек с битами решили поговорить по душам с парнем на институтских полях, ночью… — усмехнулся болезненному разговору Ромашка, чем дальше, тем ему было противнее говорить об этом со Светкой.

— У них не было бит, и потом, ко мне подошло всего два человека, и я была зла на его отказ.

— Свет, как говоришь ты, мне честно по хер, что будет с тобой. Так что можешь злиться дальше.

Их светскую беседу прервало появление Себастьяна на крутой тачке. Красавец брюнет высунулся из машины и, помахав приветливо Ромашке, позвал звучным голосом на весь школьный двор:

— ВАЛЕРА! НАМ ПОРА!

— Покеда, Светка-пипетка, — усмехнулся на такое явление Ромашка. — У меня долгожданная встреча.

И, подорвавшись с крыльца, запрыгнул с разбега в машину Себастьяна. Светка от такого обомлела.

— Думаешь, у них серьезно?! — послышался тихий вопрос сзади нее от Самокрутки, обращенный к Скворешне.

Федя уставился на бледную Свету и сразу понял, что та расслышала фразу Васи, и, обняв своего парня за плечи, нагло оскалился девахе.

— Кто знает, может серьезно, а может проведать Кристофера покатили. Айда, Васька, мать заждалась! — и повел своего хрупкого мальчика к себе домой.

***

Себастьян вел машину по проселочной дороге, посматривая на притихшего рядом Ромашку.

— Та девица, которая стояла с тобой рядом, твоя девушка?

Валерка про себя горько усмехнулся, вот ведь раньше он о таком только мечтал, а теперь…

— Нет.

— Значит одноклассница, да?

— Да… — Валерка от резкого торможения впился в панель пальцами, хотя ремень сработал, четко припечатывая его к креслу.

И совсем опешил, когда сидящий рядом мужчина, сняв свой ремень, подмял его под себя, властно сжимая в объятьях и беря приступом ошарашенный рот. Ромашка забылся в своих ощущениях, принимая ласки от шуровавшего в нем умелого, опытного чужого языка, откровенно чуть ли не стеная оттого, как жаркие ладони заскользили по его торсу, задирая майку и попытались проникнуть под ремень брюк. Вот это его и отрезвило, причем конкретно. Валерка тяпнул за наглый язык оккупанта и отодвинул руками от себя.

— Коней придержи, красавчик, пока я из твоих яиц фарш не сделал! — зашипел Ромашка.

— О, а ты горячая штучка, — усмехнулись миндалевидными глазами и, потерев рот, заулыбались еще шире. — Приступом тебя не взять… Папа не соврал, хотя не отрицай — тебе было очень даже приятно.

— Я тебе не дырка-девка! Для этих целей найди себе другого, — Валерка оправил майку и привел шухер на голове в порядок, поправляя на ушах пирсинг.

— У тебя на пупке тоже есть прокол, я нашел руками. А на члене? — и, видя, как подавился от таких слов Валерка, счастливо засмеялся. — Если сделаешь на члене, я тебе сережку вдену языком, м-м-м…

— Сам себе вдевай! — рыкнул Ромашка, собираясь вылезти из джипа.

— Уха-ха, а ты извращенец! Хотя некоторые весьма гибкие геи способны и не на такое, — Себастьян перехватил руку Валерки и прошептал, останавливая: — Валера, останься, пожалуйста, нужно съездить к Кристоферу, и это я хотел сделать только с тобой. Я больше к тебе не полезу.

— Свежо предание, — усмехнулись в ответ, но остались в салоне, откинувшись на удобную спинку.

— В машине сегодня точно не полезу, если сам не попросишь.

— А завтра?!

— А вот завтра не обещаю, — состроили игриво глазки и надавили на газ.

Они купили цветов и соку, больше ничего пронести не разрешили. Парень сидел на жидком, да и то большую часть питательных веществ вливали пока через капельницы.

Себастьян уселся на край кровати и, взяв в руки ладонь Кристофера, поцеловал нежно запястье, а потом прижал к щеке.

— Как ты, братик? А я приехал не один, а с Валерой.

— Спасибо, хорошо, — улыбнулся ласково Кристофер Ромашке, видя, как тот усаживается на стул рядом со Себастьяном, держа охапку цветов.

— Тебя все в школе ждут, волнуются очень, — вернул улыбку однокласснику Валера.

— Валерка теперь герой, — Себастьян другой рукой сжал кисть Валеры. — Я рассказал, что он спас тебя.

Кристофер побелел, смотря, как сжимает его старший брат руку его соседу, водя незаметно по внутренней стороне большим пальцем, и прошептал, отворачиваясь:

— Зачем, теперь все узнают.

— Никто не узнает, — Валера протянул свободную руку и погладил нежные волосы больного, пахнущие бактерицидкой. — Я урою каждого, кто попробует пустить слух.

— Ого, братик, а у тебя появился благородный рыцарь, — усмехнулся Себастьян, видя, как в глазах лежащего зажглась надежда.

— Ты все опять опошляешь и вечно лезешь парням в трусы! — буркнул Кристофер.

— Ну надо же, а ты ревнуешь! Что, запал на Валеру? И теперь используешь грязный принцип нападения — лучшая стратегия, а братишка? — и, видя, как покраснел вечно холодный братик, счастливо рассмеялся. — Боже, как же я тебя люблю! Неужто у снежной королевы наступил весенний период.

— Себастьян! — Кристофер сжал кулаки и подорвался на постели, хотя его с таких рывков знатно повело в сторону.

— Валерка, ты его оживил, как настоящий принц, даже без поцелуя! — не унимался Себастьян, а затем, отпустив руку Валеры, сгреб в охапку замершего на постели Кристофера. — С возвращением, братишка! Я рад, что ты не сломался, и все такой же. Ершистый как ежик! — старший из братьев говорил это на полном серьезе, нежно сжимая объятья и гладя тонкое тело Кристофера.

А после, прямо при Ромашке, подтянул выше выпавшего из реальности маленького братика и поцеловал в засос, пока Кристофер не забрыкался у него в руках, мыча от нехватки кислорода. Поцелуй распался, и две пары глаз черные, как ночь, со страхом уставились на красного Ромашку, который не знал куда девать себя в этой палате. И как оторваться от целующихся парней, тем более поцелуй очень сильно его возбудил.

— Себастьян, если ты еще раз себе это позволишь, я тебе зубы выбью, — пообещал отмерший Кристофер, а потом, тяжело вздохнув, улегся в постель обратно. — Валера, в голову не бери, это не то, что ты думаешь.

— Конечно, Валера, просто, я влюблен безответно в своего мелкого братишку, а он маринует уже хуеву кучу лет мои крутые яйца, — рассмеялись похабненько рядом.

— Себастьян! — зашипели снова с постели.

— А что я? Это чистая правда.

Перепалку братиков остановил безудержный ржач со стороны Ромашки.

— Господи, — отпыхивался от смеха Валера. — Никогда не думал, что так можно сильно любить друг друга.

И, посмотрев на вытянувшиеся лица братиков, заржал с новой силой, складываясь пополам.

***

После больницы Себастьян отвел его в крутой ресторан в центре города под предлогом поесть. Встретили их такие девочки, что просто супер! В пышных коротких юбках с белыми подъюбниками и откровенных кружевных лифах, обслужили по первому разряду, накрыв столик в одной из приватных комнаток, и теперь, смотря на буйство блюд отнюдь не дешевой красной и белой рыбы, икры и мяса, Валера честно струхнул.

— У меня таких денег нет, — заявил он весело настроенному Себастьяну.

— Не переживай, это за счет заведения, — отмахнулся тот, приступая к обеду.

— С каких это щей? — подняли осторожно светлую бровь.

— С таких — я совладелец. Слушай, Валера, кончай ломаться, это не свидание, а простые жизненные потребности в потреблении пищи. Попробуй строганину, это муксун и он просто бесподобен с перцем и лимоном, — отправляя жирные белые кусочки себе в рот, запрокидывая при этом голову, а потом облизывая сексуально пальчики и взирая томным взглядом на притихшего блондина. — И не смотри так на меня, а то простой обед плавно перетечет в разряд свиданий. Тем более мы не в машине! — предупредили игриво, видя, как подавился слюной блондин напротив, откровенно пожирая глазами развратное действо под своим носом.

Валерка залепил себе мысленно подзатыльник и, опустив прожигающий взгляд с этого совершенства мужского пола, уткнулся в стол, откровенно не зная с чего начать. Правда голодный желудок напомнил о себе родном, и он, наплевав на все, стал пробовать подряд все блюда.

— У тебя тут, — Себастьян коснулся щеки рукой. — Прилипло…

И, прежде чем парень выдавил что-то из себя, дотянулся до него через весь стол и, поддев рукой подбородок снизу, лизнул щеку.

— Вкусно.

Валерка, как кролик, смотрел в черные омуты глаз и не понимал ни капли свое тело, взбесившееся от возбуждения.

— Ты дрожишь, — Себастьян перелез к нему и, усевшись за спиной, прижал Ромашку к своей полыхающей груди. — Я тебе благодарен за Кристофера, он уже улыбается. И все благодаря тебе!

— Не ревнуешь? — усмехнулся Валера, откинувшись на этого жаркого мужчину и, когда тот потянулся поцеловать его шею, специально отклонил голову, давая брюнету больше места для работы губами.

— К брату нет, я его хочу не меньше, чем тебя, — Себастьян переключился на скулу, а затем, добравшись до губ и ощущая согласие парня, расслабленного в руках, углубил поцелуй. — Ты ведь возбудился, когда мы с братом целовались? Не отрицай, не ты один, Кристофер тоже.

— У вас что-то было, кроме поцелуев? — Ромашка чувствовал, как опытные руки залазят под его футболку и начинают крутить бусинки возбужденных сосков, каждый раз посылая в пах волны острого возбуждения.

— Хочешь знать, как мы далеко зашли друг с другом? — жарко прошептали на ушко.

— Да-а-а-а… — простонали в открытую в горячие ненасытные губы.

— Я поцеловал его сегодня впервые.

— Что? — охнул Ромашка, пытаясь избежать нахальной руки, нырнувшей в его джинсы, но было уже поздно, пальцы сжали через трусы стояк, а Себастьян радостно прошептал. 

— Крупный, люблю, когда большие члены! — он расстегнул второй рукой ширинку и, высвободив возбужденный фаллос подростка, воззрился на него вместе с владельцем. — Ярко-розовый с персиковым отливом, какая нежная у тебя бархатистая плоть и такой прекрасный оттенок.

Ромашка тупо хлопнул глазами на таки слова, его членом еще так никто не восхищался, тем более парень, а некоторые девки откровенно пугались или ворчали, что слишком большой. Меж тем Себастьян стал водить своей рукой по всей длине, размазывая уже выступившую смазку, добавляя собственную слюну. А Ромашка откровенно стал постанывать, повернувшись к этому невозможному мужчине и целуясь с ним в засос, гася свои стоны его губами. Черноволосый, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение парня, сидящего между раздвинутыми его бедрами, стал подтрахивать развратный ротик блондина языком, вводя его глубоко насколько возможно.

— Когда-нибудь я тебя так буду иметь не только язычком, моя прелесть, — а позже, когда Валерка уже был распален до безобразия, Себастьян чуть отстранил от себя парня вбок и, склонившись над его членом, взял аккуратно крупную головку в рот.

Ромашка, видя, как ему откровенно сосут, громко причмокивая и явно наслаждаясь процессом, заставляя мурашки бегать по всей длине позвоночника, а тело плавиться… страстно застонал и, оттянув за жесткие по сравнению с Кристофером волосы от себя мужчину, повернул его голову так, чтобы видеть, как его плоть погружается в жаркий работающий рот.

— Хочешь смотреть, как я тебе сосу? — прошептали, выглядывая из-под челки, выпуская член из тисков рта на мгновение и снова заглатывая по максимум, до самых гланд, старательно расслабляя горло.

— Да-а-а-а… — простонали сверху. — Ты ебнутый извращенец.

— Хороший диагноз, мне подходит, — усмехнулись, вылизывая яйца, а потом снова присасываясь к налитому пенису, причем так, чтобы партнеру было видно сосущие губы и работающий активно язык.

Валерка смотрел сверху на делающего ему минет красавца и сходил с ума, еще немного и он сам набросится на это гибкое тело, разложит поверх блюд и трахнет в зад. О том, что он сможет провернуть такое с этим мужчиной, парень не сомневался, правда, тут же заехал ему по губам, как только Себастьян попытался протолкнуть смоченный слюной свой палец ему в анус.

— Кастрирую! — зашипели сверху, и стальные пальцы сжали глотку черноволосому мужчине.

— Понял… пусти, больше не полезу, без спроса… — прохрипел Себастьян, впрочем он сильно и не сопротивлялся, явно наслаждаясь даже такой проявленной грубостью со стороны блондина.

Валерка отпустил новоявленного любовника и толкнул его губы к своему блестящему от слюны стояку.

— Продолжай.

И, видя, как тот, подчинившись, приникнул снова к его естеству, активно работая языком, ротиком и губами, счастливо застонал, оттягивая властно за вороненные волосы так, чтобы наслаждаться видом мужчины давящегося его членом. Пенис завибрировал, и Валерка заставил силком проглотить все свое семя, сжимая рукой голову так, что Себастьян даже брыкнуться не посмел. А потом, притянув к себе высокого мужчину за волосы, поцеловал сам его в натруженный рот, трахая ответно его в полной мере языком и пробуя свою сперму на вкус.

— Нравится?! — он отпустил умученного Себастьяна и, видя, как у того натянута большим бугром ширинка, съязвил, копируя умело интонацию старшего брата Кристофера. — Могу трахнуть тебя в попку, моя прелесть, и не только языком.

— А ты еще тот нахал, — мужчина, отдышавшись, вылез из-за спины Ромашки и, пересев, откинулся на спинку стоящего напротив кресла, а потом рассмеялся. — Строптивый, как дикий жеребец. А что если я сниму штаны и подставлю тебе свою задницу?! Сбежишь? Или трахнешь?

— Пока не оголишь и не встанешь передо мной раком, все равно не узнаешь, — усмехнулся нагло Ромашка, все это его, как ни странно, заводило и этот мужчина волновал как никогда.

— Нет уж, я пока повременю, не хочу выглядеть в твоих глазах озабоченным идиотом. Может ответный минет? — спросили игриво.

— Я тебя об этом не просил. И у нас не свидание, а простой обед, чтобы решить простые жизненные потребности голодных желудков, — снова передразнил Валерка Себастьяна.

— А еще — ты язва с отменной памятью! Хочешь сказать, что твоя сперма входит как закуска в меню моего ресторана?

— Сомневаешься? — Ромашка сам перекинулся через стол и впился болезненным поцелуем в смеющиеся губы, откровенно терзая рот брюнета, шепча низким сексуально вибрирующим голосом. — Конечно, причем самая изысканная и дорогая!

***

Когда возвращались по темноте домой, Валера уже не удивился тому, что Себастьян снова остановил свою тачку, круто свернув с проселочной дороги в тупичок между кустами. И, выскользнув из тисков ремня безопасности, вновь припал к его горячим губам, вжимая парня в мягкую спинку.

Ромашка, честное слово, не удивился, но безжалостно тяпнул за нижнюю губу и, придерживая ее зубами, прошипел в распахнутый рот:

— Что ты хочешь?!

— Тебя… — проскулили в ответ, но, впрочем, вырываться не стали.

Валерка отпустил укушенный до крови рот и осклабился:

— Проголодался?!

А потом сам расстегнул свою ширинку и, огладив вставший практически в считанные секунды член, приказал:

— Соси.

Брюнет сверкнул в темноте глазами и, облизнув свою окровавленную губу, припал ртом, давясь и глотая.

— Нравится? — Валерка снова оттянул его за гриву, дабы вновь наблюдать весь процесс минета в мельчайших подробностях, перло обоих будь здоров и останавливаться никто не собирался.

— Очень… — просипели с набитым ртом под завязку, стараясь вовсю. 

Ромашка усмехнулся и, улегшись на склоненную фигуру, сам дотянулся рукой до ширинки партнера. Он выпростал стояк Себастьяна и включил верхний свет в автомобиле, рассматривая хозяйство мужчины. Член был очень горячим и по длине не уступал Валеркиному, но был тоньше, изящнее. Ромашка прошелся по всему стволу рукой, вызывая откровенный стон молодого человека, и залупил болезненно головку.

— Бежевый... Странно, ты же черный.

— И что? Соски тоже светлые. И я не отбеливал анус, — выпуская лоснящуюся от обильной слюны головку Ромашки из тисков губ.

— Ничего, — убыстряя темп и заставив выплеснуться мужчину себе в руку.

— А ты скорострельщик, — с издевкой заметил Валерка, вытирая руку о первую попавшуюся тряпку, и тут же зашипел от боли.

— Тебе бы столько терпеть! — чертов красавец чуть прищемил зубами за основание головки, а потом, отпустив, убыстрив движение головы, заставил содрогнуться в оргазме, глотая всю сперму и вылизывая заляпанные яички Ромашки.

— Наелся? — Валерка привел дыхание в порядок и, подняв Себастьяна со своих колен, чувственно поцеловал.

— Нажрался! — усмехнулся тот криво, отпыхиваясь после поцелуя, и, приводя одежду в порядок, завел мотор. — Тебя куда?

— К дому… Раз в неделю я ночую в доме своих родителей. Вернее брошенной матери, — пробормотал Ромашка, отворачиваясь от черноволосого мужчины и смотря на проплывающие мимо кусты.

— Пиздец как весело, — прокомментировал тот, выруливая на поселковскую дорогу.

Валерка пожал плечами, впрочем, Себастьян был прав — по-другому и не скажешь. Да и не особо хотелось комментировать то, что творилось в его чокнутой семье.


	5. Любовный треугольник и двойка

— Сегодня ты странный, — Федя присоединился к Ромашке, подпирающем сетчатый забор футбольного поля. — Пришел так рано и какой-то счастливый шибко.

— Это так заметно? — Валерка улыбнулся другу, а потом изменил тему разговора. — Вася?!

— Сейчас придет, в сортир убежал, — усмехнулся Скворешня.

— Я не про сортир, а про вообще? — сделав перед носом округленную замысловатую фигуру.

— Вообще, потихоньку. Мы не торопимся с ним в плане секса, если ты про это. Знаешь, Васька оказался девственником. Хотя внешне и не скажешь, — Федя рядом потянулся с кошачьей грацией всем телом.

— Я это подозревал, но не расспрашивал особо, — кивнул своим мыслям Ромашка, отгоняя образы обоих черноволосых братцев в очень откровенных позах.

— У нас с ним романтический период, едришь его за ногу! За ручки держимся, целуемся, как парочка сраных голубков. Обжимаемся… — расцвели счастливой лыбой рядом. — Я ни с одной девкой так не канителился.

— По-моему, ты счастлив, так что не прикидывайся и не бухти, — усмехнулся Ромашка, прекрасно понимая, что это все напускное, и его друг пытается показать хоть немного разочарования из-за отсутствия секса с глубоким трахом.

— Если Ваське этого достаточно, то мне нет, — пробурчал, наигранно хмурясь, Федя, хотя его рот так и не переставал улыбаться. Выглядела при этом рожа у Скворешни потешно, что не укрылось от взора Ромашки.

— Федька, ты похож на влюбленного идиота. Так что заткнись и наслаждайся. Романтический период классная вещь! Когда трахаться начнете, все уже будет по-другому. Да кому я говорю, сам ведь все знаешь.

Федька знал — девки у него раньше не переводились, причем не меньшим количеством, а даже большим по сравнению с тем же Ромашкой. Но так влюбиться, как он втрескался в Самокрутку — получилось впервые. И потом, это был парень, а не очередная девица, посему Федя по этой стезе шел неуверенно и чувствовал себя, как старый сапер на минном поле с новейшими модифицированными минами. В этом плане он был таким же девственником, как и Васька.

— Зато ты цветешь, как кот налакавшийся сметаны. Уже натянул кого на свой член? Или сам прогнулся?!

— Ты это про кого? — сделали синие наивные глазки в ответ, як безоблачный майский небосклон.

— Про братиков Бергбах. Или я не прав? — ответили, состроив зеленые глазки поверх новеньких очков. В последнее время Федя перестал носить битые стекла, посему выглядеть стал еще привлекательнее для вьющихся вокруг него роем крайне заинтересованных девиц.

— М-м-м-м, а ты глазастый, — усмехнулся Валерка.

— Ну, так как? У вас в вашей тройке? В общем? — Федя повторил замысловатый жест Ромашки, обведя руками шаровую поверхность.

— Период гона, — оскалились в ответ.

— Это еще как?! — хлопнули недоуменно глазами.

— Да как тебе сказать, это когда к тебе усиленно лезут в трусы, сосут твой член, активно пытаясь еще подставить и жопу. Во всех мыслимых местах! А ты пытаешься устаканить возбужденного самца и заставить его вести себя хотя бы относительно спокойно и приемлемо на людях.

— Самца… Значит пока только один? — сделал вывод Федя. — И кто?

— Старшенький, но чует мое сердце, и младший на подходе, вот только задик заживет и начнется дележ моей бренной тушки, — Ромашка видел, как у Федьки потекли от услышанного слюни, трахаться парню хотелось как никогда.

— Везет, а у меня пост, причем долговременный, — завистливо вздохнули рядом.

— Могу поделиться, кого возьмешь? Младшенького али старшенького? — предложили ехидненько в ответ.

— Нет, мне нужен только Самокрутка. С Бергбахами сам разруливай, я не смертник.

— Тогда терпи, брателло. Зато, когда добьешься до его тугой нежной задницы, будет тебе большое счастье, — и Ромашка, увидев, как к ним приближается худенькая фигура, приветственно замахал. — Васенька, привет, а мы о тебе только что говорили!

Самокрутка от такого замер на месте, а потом покрылся розовым устойчивым румянцем.

— Хватит моего парня смущать, — Федя тут же пригреб к себе любимого и влажно поцеловал в щеку, а после за ручку повел в сторону школы.

— А может мне завидно, — подстроился рядом с ними Ромашка, подтравливая. — Любовь-морковь! Романтика, ебать ее в рот.

Федька стрельнул своим убийственным взором в сторону балагурящего Валерки и предложил:

— А ты своих оленей дрессируй! Глядишь, тоже обзаведешься грядкой моркови и кучкой огромного счастья, сдобренной горячей любовью.

— Хм-м-м-м, а я этим и занимаюсь уже который день подряд!

— И на какой у тебя стадии сей замысловатый процесс? — съязвил Федя, Вася при этом только ушами хлопал, отчаянно краснея.

— Не поверишь, на стадии спиливания рогов одной особо крупнорогатой скотине, — Ромашка рассмеялся, а потом в наглую подмигнул робеющему Самокрутке.

***

Крупнорогатый скот нарисовался сегодня рано, когда Ромашка вместе с дружками всей своей банды выпал на крыльцо, его уже ждали полусидя на бампере джипа своим поджарым задом. Его мачо сегодня был странно прилизанный, с уложенными назад волосами, в простецких джинсах, правда крутой марки, где даже потертости и дыры были вымерены чуть ли не до миллиметра, с широким поясом в клепках и расстегнутой практически до пупа темно-вишневой атласной рубашке. Увидя свою голубоглазую строптивую любовь, Себастьян снял наикрутейшие солнечные очки и, очаровательно улыбнувшись, махнул рукой.

— Ладно, ребята, до завтра. Пошел стругать рога дальше, ибо скотина уже прибыла, — Ромашка пожал на прощание руку Федьке, хлопнул ладонью по подставленным грабелькам Кувалды и Наковальни и взъерошил волосы снова краснеющему Самокрутке.

— Переведи?! — в голос наехали двойняшки на Скворешню.

— А чего переводить? Любовь у нашего шефа, простая мирская любовь. Правда голубого цвета и сразу к двум мужикам. А так, в общем, все обыденно и совершенно предсказуемо, — Федя пожал плечами и, прижав к себе Самокрутку, игриво добавил. — На нас с Васькой посмотрел и самому захотелось.

— БЭ-Э-Э-Э! — высунули языки синхронно братики. 

— Скворешня, прекрати! Вдруг это заразно? А мне Лидка нравится из вашего класса, — буркнул Наковальня.

— А мне Верка, ее подружка, из нашего! А вы тут с парнями обжимаетесь, — добавил Кувалда и, посмотрев на полыхающего Самокрутку, добил: — Из Васьки вообще робеющую девицу сделали на выданье.

— Это кто девица? — Самокрутка тут же выпутался из рук Федьки и встал в боевую стойку, поигрывая кулаками. Со стороны это смотрелось смешно — Моська лающая на слона, прямо сюжет из басни.

— Эй, Самокрутка, не заводись — мы в разных весовых категориях, — залыбился на взъерошенного паренька Наковальня. — А вообще, мы за вас, парни, рады. Сколько ж можно было ходить кругами друг за другом и разводить тайны Мадридского двора.

— И вы тоже знали… — прошептал обреченно Вася, разжимая кулаки.

— То, что ты без ума от Ромашки, а Федька по уши влюблен в твои святые мощи? А то как же, — усмехнулся Кувалда. — Это только кажется, что незаметно. Но со стороны вся ваша сраная конспирация была шита белыми нитками. Айда, Андрюха, девок клеить. А то у шефа Любовь! У Федьки с Васькой тоже, чем мы-то хуже?

И братики, попрощавшись с любовной парочкой, поползли в сторону замерших у школьных ворот двух девиц. Видно это и были вышеупомянутые Верка и Лидка.

***

— Какой-то ты сегодня официальный? — усмехнулся Валерка, смотря, как Себастьян крутит сосредоточенно баранку.

— У меня сегодня пары были в университете, — пояснил старший Бергбах своему белобрысому любовнику.

— Ах да, ты же учишься… — Ромашка вспомнил, что говорил про старшего брата Кристофер, когда его донимали девицы, но, познакомившись ближе с Себастьяном, в голове не укладывалось, что тот еще и студент. — В больницу?

— Да, обязательно.

— А потом?

— Хочешь вчерашнего продолжения, мой милый мальчик? — усмехнулись чувственными губами и, скосив черные глаза, надавили на газ.

Сегодня они принесли фрукты, сок и новый букет цветов.

— Еще немного и моя палата превратится в цветочный магазин, — пробухтел насуплено Кристофер, хотя по лицу было видно, что парню очень приятно внимание со стороны как брата, так и Валеры.

Ромашка присел на стул рядом с полусидящим на подушках юношей, старший же Бергбах стоял чуть в стороне, внимательно разглядывая обоих притихших парнишек.

— Когда выписывают? — поинтересовался Валера.

— Через неделю. Ты мне задания принеси, не хочу отставать от программы, — пояснил Кристофер.

— Принесу или через Себастьяна передам, — и, видя, как потускнел сразу парень, добавил: — Если задержусь на уроках, в последнее время вообще не продохнуть, факультативов напихали.

— А-а-а-а, — протянул понятливо Кристофер и уткнулся глазами в простынь.

Себастьян, видя, как тушуется младшенький, подошел к двери отдельной палаты для вип персон, куда самолично запихнул несколько дней назад Кристофера, дабы к парню было меньше вопросов со стороны других больных, и закрыл демонстративно изнутри дверь.

— Брат, что ты делаешь? — удивился Кристофер на такой странный поступок.

— Увидишь, — пообещал старший и, проверив на плотность шторки у смотровых окон, подошел к сидящим мальчишкам. Он осмотрел серьезно лица обоих, а после встал на колени перед Ромашкой.

Одиннадцатиклассники замерли, смотря, как молодой мужчина нежно огладил бедра Валеры и, раздвинув их в стороны, склонился над ширинкой, властно дернув вниз собачку и обнажая налившийся тугой член, что выпирал в хлопковых темно-синих трусах. Себастьян по-блядки посмотрел в глаза обоих подростков и покрасневшие щеки вкупе с молчаливостью порадовали его как никогда, а потом припал ртом к покрасневшей от прилившей крови головке Ромашки. Валерка задрожал от возбуждения, откинул голову, а когда столкнулся с горящим взглядом Кристофера, притянул того к себе за шею и поцеловал влажно в губы.

Когда оба отпрянули из-за нехватки кислорода, Ромашка по-хозяйски откинул Кристофера на подушки и, стянув простынь, приспустил пижамные штаны, оголяя каменный конкретный стояк. Член младшего братика был ярче, чем у Себастьяна, но такой же длинный и изящный.

— Красивый, — ласково прошептал Ромашка, плавясь от умелых движений губ старшего братика на своем члене. Он приласкал яички Кристофера, огладил поджарый в еще оставшихся синяках живот, посмотрел в подернутый страстью томный взгляд и, переглянувшись с Себастьяном, взял как можно глубже, пропуская до глотки головку Кристофера.

Палата наполнилась охами, вздохами и приглушенными стонами возбужденных парней. После того, как оба подростка слили, Себастьян поднялся с пола и, смотря томным взглядом на обоих, стал сексуально снимать с себя одежду. Когда его тело было полностью обнажено, он, гордо покачивая стоящим членом, подошел к ближайшей стенке и, опершись на нее руками, развел пригласительно ноги, оттопыривая ягодицы, выставляя напоказ подрагивающий бежеватый анус, а потом совершенно по-блядки посмотрел на Ромашку через плечо. Валерка опешил от такого сексуального представления и обалдело глянул на Кристофера. Младший брат откровенно пожирал тело старшего глазами. Почуяв взгляд со стороны блондина, Кристофер притянул юношу к себе и, чувственно поцеловав, попросил:

— Помоги ему, он это заслужил.

Ромашке повторять не стоило, парень, поддерживая расстегнутые джинсы, подошел к ждущему распаленному мужчине и огладил его трепещущие в предвкушении бока.

— Валера, — позвали сзади, и когда Ромашка обернулся, в него запулили тюбиком увлажняющего крема, что принес ему брат для растресканных губ. — Только подготовь его, у него в заду уже два года никто не бывал, — пояснили с постели щедрый жест.

Ромашка рвано кивнул, его член снова стоял, требуя разрядки, а глаза заволокло дымкой желания. Он силком заставил Себастьяна опуститься на колени и, разведя еще сильнее его ноги, пристроился сзади. Ромашка поставил старшего брата специально так, чтобы с постели Кристоферу было видно все их развратные действия, он очень хотел, чтобы младший тоже насладился увиденным. Валерка прошелся по бокам учащенно дышащего мужчины, огладил соски и поджарый живот. Себастьян был выше Ромашки чуть ли не на голову, посему тому пришлось еще сильнее развести подставляющемуся мужчине ноги. Под бархатистой, совершенной мраморной кожей ходили железные мышцы. И Валерка осознал, что до сих пор парень терпел всю его грубость, так как справиться с таким птенцом для Себастьяна одной левой не составляло проблем. Но видно у старшего Бергбаха на Ромашку были серьезные планы, раз он сам еще не загнул пацана раком и не взял силой.

Выдавив побольше крема на пальцы, Ромашка левой рукой стал готовить зад Себастьяна, проталкивая в сморщенное бежевое колечко один палец за другим, правая же, притянув к себе вспотевшее стонущее тело, огладила торс и, избежав намерено вздрагивающего возбужденного члена, опустилась, лаская яички.

— Откуда… Ох! Ты… Знаешь? Ах! — старший брат был готов орать в полный голос от накатившего острого желания надеться тугим анусом на растягивающие его пальцы.

Ромашка только хмыкнул, трясь своим истекающим стояком об упругое бедро Себастьяна. Говорить и вспоминать об этом Валерка не хотел. А ведь год назад у него состоялся весьма неудачный опыт с мальчиком, после которого Ромашка решил, что он натурал и точка. Тогда, в пионерском лагере на побережье Черного моря, этот щуплый парнишка, так похожий на Самокрутку, с большими карими наивными глазами, сам попросил Ромашку о близости ради эксперимента. А потом рыдал у него на груди, прося забыть о случившемся, ибо жить мальчишка после этого не хотел. Ромашка тогда чувствовал себя конченным подонком, смотря на окровавленные ноги парнишки и заплаканное лицо. Как он не старался осторожно, но мальчонку порвал конкретно, хотя, так же как и сейчас, растягивал старательно попку своими пальчиками. А потом искренне радовался, когда у этого мальчишки через неделю появилась девочка и они стали встречаться… И не важно, что та девица до этого трахалась с ним и очень нравилась Валерке, ради тех заплаканных потухших карих глаз Ромашка готов был отдать все на свете.

А потом была Глаша, а может Маша, впрочем, кажется, были обе…

Честно, Ромашка девок не считал, с ними было проще, особливо с доступными, главное презерватив надеть и не порвать его в процессе. С гондонами была еще та проблема, на его елдун подходил не каждый, и парню приходилось долго выбирать в аптеках, скупая под заинтересованным взором аптекарьщиц все пачки с крупными размерами.

— Не мучай, а то спущу на сухую, — вывел скулящий голос из задумчивости Валерку.

Да, Себастьян не тот щуплый мальчонка, оставшийся навсегда в памяти Ромашки испуганным дрожащим пацаненком с порванной задницей и влажными глазами от горьких слез, не Самокрутка, близости с которым Валерка откровенно боялся. Боялся повтора событий, когда его близкий друг будет рыдать у него на плече, прося забыть о первом своем неудачном опыте.

Этот распластанный перед ним мужчина был на равных, если не сильнее, и раз он позволял Ромашке это, то значит, хотел этой близости до дрожи в коленках, до полного апгрейда мозгов.

Ромашка встряхнул головой как пес, сбрасывая брызги ненужных болезненных воспоминаний. Он глянул, как Кристофер, стянув ниже колен свои пижамные штаны, откровенно дрочит, смотря на них безумным взглядом агатовых глаз. И, улыбнувшись младшенькому, напялил одним движением бедер старшенького до самых своих сжавшихся яиц. Себастьян откровенно застонал и, тяпнув свою руку до крови, дабы не орать от счастья, задышал рвано от сплава боли и наслаждения. Ромашка прижался к полыхающему телу своей грудью и, вздрочнув просящий ласки и до сих пор не тронутый член старшего Бергбаха, стал двигаться, вколачиваясь в податливое, распахнутое для него тело. Себастьян выдержал недолго, уже после шести толчков он содрогнулся в сильнейшем оргазме, прыская пряной струей на стену.

— Два года говоришь? — усмехнулся Ромашка, стискивая зубы, ибо зад Себастьяна сжал до боли его член, парень переждал спазм кишечника старшего Бергбаха и стал снова вколачиваться во влажное тело с разъезжающимися от слабости ногами, заводя на новый пик блаженства своего высокого пассива.

Три раза, кусая до крови свои губы и получая укусы в области шеи и лопаток, три раза Себастьян изливался, содрогаясь в оргазменной дрожи, удерживаемый сильными руками Ромашки. И только после этого Валерка позволил себе расслабиться и, забывшись, спустить в распахнутую для него пульсирующую задницу. Он оставил старшего брата на полу собирать ноги, а сам, не натягивая штанов, подошел к младшему и, убрав его дрожащие руки со стояка, приник к члену Кристофера ртом. Младшенькому хватило всего несколько сосущих движений ртом, чтобы, изогнувшись, взорваться во рту Валерки потоком семени.

— Я подожду, пока твоя попка заживет, — Ромашка обтер свой рот от выступившей спермы и, сексуально улыбнувшись, продолжил. — Тогда ты тоже станешь моим, Кристофер.

И, видя, как у того от понимания расширяются черные глаза и приоткрываются губы, впился в них жарким поцелуем.

Сзади, охая, пытался после трех оргазмов собрать ноги Себастьян, выходило неважно. Посему, выпустив из своих объятий младшего Бергбаха, Ромашка поспешил помочь старшему приобрести вертикальное положение. Потом полчаса, по-наглому зажав с двух сторон Кристофера на его же кровати, трое красавцев пытались прийти в себя от жарких событий.

— А чего так долго терпел? — усмехнулся Валерка, зыркнув через Кристофера в строну Себастьяна.

За брата, как ни странно, ответил Кристофер, старший же сделал вид, что не расслышал вопроса, спрятавшись за плечо братика.

— Его любовник откровенно кинул, подставив не хило на большие деньги, и Себастьян хандрил.

— Кристофер, — предупредили о излишней болтливости, откровенно рыча. — Я же не говорю, что у тебя сегодня был первый минет в жизни.

— Уже сказал, — теперь надулся Кристофер.

— Быть не может… — Валерка, не веря, смерил глазами обоих. — То есть тогда… Тебя впервые и так…

И, видя, как Кристофер прячет свое лицо у себя в ладонях, прикусил язык.

— Крис… Извини, я не хотел… — Ромашка, обняв, прижал к себе этого снежного принца и зашептал, гладя по волосам: — Ты такой красивый, вот я и удивился. И потом, когда ты сможешь, я тебе обещаю, первая твоя ночь любви будет такой, что ты забудешь все свои неприятности и передряги… Я постараюсь… Очень…

— Мы оба постараемся для тебя, любимый, — Себастьян обнял брата с другой стороны.

***

Федя сразу понял, что с Самокруткой что-то не то. Тот, зайдя в квартиру Скворешни, в которой в последнее время практически безвылазно жил, скрутился в любимой позе в самом углу кресла.

— Вася! Может, поговоришь со мной? — позвал Федя, усаживаясь рядом на спинку оккупированного Самокруткой кресла.

Тот помотал всклокоченной головой и, обняв тощие коленки, уткнулся в них носом.

— Хорошо, но все же, послушай меня и пойми! — Федя, сняв свои очки и положив их на журнальный столик, погладил светлые волосы забившегося паренька.

— Ромашка любит тебя только как братика. И даже если бы ты набрался смелости и признался ему в своих чувствах, ничего бы не вышло.

— Откуда ты знаешь… — шмыгнули носом из-под завесы волос.

— Он сам мне об этом сказал, — пожал плечами Федя и сполз со спинки в кресло к зажавшемуся пареньку. — А еще он меня подстегнул, чтобы я наконец-то признался тебе, так как очень за тебя переживал.

Федя притянул к себе нервный худой клубок и, посадив к себе на колени, продолжил:

— Он не мог тебе дать любовь, которую ты заслуживал, поэтому, узнав, что я люблю тебя, попросил меня позаботиться о тебе.

— А ты меня любишь? — прозрачно-голубые глаза глянули удивленно среди разметанных волос.

— Я думал, что ты догадался, — Федя отвел от глазищ челку паренька и поцеловал его в висок.

— Но ты говорил только то, что я тебе нравлюсь… — Самокрутка прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Угу, и не только, я тебя по-настоящему люблю и хочу как мужчину, — Скворешня скользнул рукой под рубашку Васи и, огладив поджарую грудь, стал покручивать горошины сжавшихся сосков.

— Ой! — забился Вася в руках, хохоча. — Щекотно!

— А если так? — Федя скользнул вниз к школьным штанам и залез за пояс.

— Ох! — Самокрутка покраснел, как свекла, и резко выгнулся, чувствуя, как горячая ладонь Феди сжала его член через трусы.

Скворешня радостно хмыкнул и, подняв в легкую парнишку за ягодицы, усадил того на мягкий подлокотник. Он огладил бедра мальчишки и, прошептав:

— Не бойся, — высвободил набрякший пенис блондина из тисков штанов. — Он у тебя такой славный.

Федя посмотрел на горящие щеки своего любимого, глаза которого стали, наверное, еще больше от серьезного настроя Скворешни. Член Васи был светлым, среднего размера, честно говоря, Скворешня думал, что хозяйство у Васи будет меньше. А тут такой приятный сюрприз! Он огладил наливающийся прямо на глазах член, пройдя несколько раз по всей длине, а потом, наклонившись, взял в рот.

— Федя… Ай! Что ты делаешь? Ох-х-х-х!

— Я ласкаю тебя, — ответили снизу, прервавшись на секунду.

— Но я… Ах! Грязный… Ой! — пытаясь отодвинутся от ласкающих губ. — Мочой… пахну… наверное… Пусти я сейчас, кажется… Ах-х-х-х! — выгибаясь судорогой в руках и выплескиваясь спермой прямо в рот Феди.

Скворешня зачихался, семени оказалось много, и она хлынула потоком, заполняя горло. Федя же по неопытности не понял того момента, когда Вася зашел на прямую, и не успел отстраниться. Половину же возбужденного бормотания блондина он не слышал, так как от сильного возбуждения уши заложило, да и в голове плясали слоны и бегемоты от стучащей в висках взбесившейся крови.

Он сграбастал расслабленного после оргазма парнишку и унес на более удобную поверхность, а именно на их разложенный диван в спальню. И там властно подмял под себя, навалившись сверху. Он терся об еще не пришедшего в себя паренька, откровенно стеная от нахлынувшей похоти, уцеловывая рвано дышащее лицо. Сказывалось длительное воздержание, и теперь, добравшись, наконец-то, до столь желаемого тела, Федя отпустил тормоза.

— Васенька… любимый… солнышко… разреши мне… взять тебя, — шептал Федор между поцелуями, словно высасывал душу из зажатого под ним распластанного тела.

Самокрутка сначала напрягся под распаленным другом, а потом расслабился, разрешая, рвано кивая и зарываясь красным лицом у Феди на груди.

Получив согласие, Скворешня сошел с ума от счастья. Его тисканья и лобзания усиливались в прогрессии с каждой секундой, сам же юноша стал перемещаться вниз по телу Васи, освобождая того от ненужной одежды. Самокрутка понимал, что Федька еле сдерживает себя, неуклюже помогая своему партнеру, то приподнимаясь на лопатках, чтобы тот сдернул мятую рубашку, то поднимая бедра, чтобы Федька стащил штаны вместе с боксерами, оголив его молочную задницу.

Скворешня развел подрагивающие полусогнутые ноги своему любимому, покрывая внутреннюю чувствительную сторону бедер нежными поцелуями. Огладил впалый живот, куснул под коленками там, где особенно тонкая нежная кожица, и снова накрыл наливающийся пенис своим ртом. Обсосал, выпустил, облизал яички и, подняв те вверх, припал языком к сжатому нервно сморщенному колечку.

Самокрутка, сбрыкнув ногами, попытался удрать от такой слишком чувствительной ласки.

— Куда? — не понял, отлипая от смоченной дырочки Федя, его руки напряглись, хватаясь за бедра и железно впечатывая Самокрутку в постель.

— Феденька, может не надо языком… Там… Я ведь… — пролепетал бордовый почище свеклы Вася.

— Прекрати, ты чистый, — буркнул рассерженный Скворешня и, задрав ноги паренька выше, прижал разведенные колени к его груди. — Придержи лучше свои ножки, детка!

И, увидя, как Вася судорожно вцепился в свои колени руками, приподнял за разведенные ягодицы вверх, снова припадая к подрагивающему анусу паренька языком, откровенно подтрахивая, стараясь ввести острый кончик между сжавшимися мышцами как можно глубже, обильно смачивая слюной. 

Самокрутка чувствовал себя странно, язык Федьки его возбуждал с каждым проникновением все сильнее и сильнее, раздвигая сфинктер ануса. Чувство стыдливости отошло куда-то назад, и паренек начал стонать, наслаждаясь такой остро возбуждающей лаской.

— Погоди, — Скворешня отпустил приоткрытую задницу из своих сильных рук и, пошарив в прикроватной тумбочке, нашел нужную баночку. — Мать принесла, специальная смазка для анального секса. Она же медик…

И, видя, как Вася стыдливо сжал ноги, пытаясь закрыться от жаркого взора, попросил:

— Давай на бочок.

Самокрутка покраснел еще сильнее, а вроде куда уж, и, прикусив нижнюю губу, повернулся на бок, спиной к Феде. Тот тут же шмыгнул, прижимаясь сзади, к желанному телу и, зачерпнув побольше смазки пальцами, коснулся тугого колечка. Вася на проникновение двух пальцев вздрогнул, слабо пытаясь отползти, честно говоря, для его первого раза Федька его уже конкретно измотал. Но Скворешня отодвинуться не дал, прижимаясь к худому телу сильнее и подрочивая другой рукой опавший член парнишки, оставляя остервенело на тонкой шее багровые засосы. То, как при этом сжималась задница Васьки вокруг его шурующих пальцев, заводило еще сильнее. Третий палец вошел со скрипом и со стоном боли со стороны Васи.

— Расслабься, сладенький, и оттопырь попку, будет легче тебя подготовить.

— Мне… неприятно… — прошептал Вася, глотая выступившие слезы, текущие из глаз.

— В первый раз всегда так, потерпи чуть-чуть, милый, — Федя убрал пальцы, слыша очевидный вздох облегчения, и, приспустив свои штаны, вытащил до боли налившийся стояк.

Член у Скворешни был не многим длиннее Васиного, но значительно толще, с мощной бордовой головкой, пропихнуть которую в задницу Самокрутки получилось с великим трудом. А потом для Васи началась такая пытка, о которой он и помыслить не мог. Федя, зажав его бедра в мертвых тисках, стал рывками натягивать его попку на свой колун, при каждом рывке Скворешня чуть откатывался назад, чтобы с новой силой проникнуть вглубь, раздвигая пульсирующие стенки кишечника Васи.

Самокрутка сначала причитал, прося отпустить свое измученное тело и вытащить член, но Федя оставался глухим, методично раскалывая его зад пополам своим раскаленным толстым стояком. Когда Вася заорал как резанный, Федя, не думая, зажал ему рот ладонью и, шикнув, одним рывком вошел до конца.

— Теперь чуть полежим, и я начну двигаться. Ты такой узкий, что мой член здорово саднило при проникновении, — отпыхивался Скворешня, лежа на Самокрутке.

Под конец, когда его любимый решил сбежать от него, утаскивая такую вожделенную попку, парню пришлось подмять худое тело, припечатав к простыне, дабы расшаперенный задок не смылся с его члена.

— Фед-дя, — заикаясь от боли, проблеял Самокрутка, сил уже никаких сопротивляться не осталось, и он молился, чтобы пытка закончилась как можно быстрее. — Мне больно, очень… Выт-тащи его…

— Нет, — Федька качнул бедрами и Вася от боли сжал челюсти, дабы снова не заорать в полный голос. — Я хочу тебя до умопомрачения и схожу с ума от ревности.

Новый толчок бедрами, вдалбливаясь глубже в пульсирующую тесноту вспотевшего парнишки.

— А у Ромашки хер намного больше моего и толще. И как ему ты хотел подставляться?

И опять удар вглубь, натягивая до предела кишечник.

— Уф! Какой же ты все таки узенький, как девочка-целочка с девственной пизденкой. А я, заметь, тебя даже не порвал. Ах! Ну и сладенькая у тебя попка, сахарочек! Такая, словно медом намазанная, м-м-м-м… — наконец-то выгибаясь в долгожданном оргазме и сливая в глубину. — Теперь ты мой, только мой. Никому не отдам и не отпущу. А еще пискнешь про Ромашку, затрахаю до смерти!

И Федя, не доставая своего члена из осемененной красной натруженной дырочки, вжав сильнее своего любимого в полыхающую грудь, забылся сном, накатившем после сильного оргазма, даже не замечая, как Самокрутка до сих пор ловит ртом свои стекающие по щекам слезы.

Когда Скворешня очнулся, за окном вечер переходил плавно в ночь. Самокрутки рядом не было — ни в постели под его горячим боком, ни в пределах дома.


	6. Разбор полетов

— Валера, мы тут с Папиком подсуетились и узнали, что в травму обращалось на следующий день после нападения восемь человек. Сам понимаешь, черепно-мозговые повреждения встречаются не часто. Я понимаю, было темно, да и времени у тебя не было разглядывать ублюдков, но может ты хоть кого-нибудь запомнил? — Себастьян вел машину плавно и медленно после хорошего перепихона, в первый раз за столько лет двигаться резко не хотелось.

Валера скосил глаза на спидометр — девяносто километров, ну-у, в общем, не быстро и не медленно — средне. И, тяжело вздохнув, вцепился в ручку двери, угадывая действия любовника на его же пока еще не высказанные слова.

— Я помню всех. Прежде чем бить по черепушке, я каждого притянул за шкирку и заглянул в глаза.

Себастьян ударил по тормозам, и машину развернуло на сто восемьдесят градусов, вынеся их на встречную сторону, а потом плавно толкнуло в кювет. Мимо проехал, матерясь и сигналя, охуевший шофер грузовика, вильнувший в последний момент от них в сторону и пропахавший сотню метров по обочине на противоположной для него встречной стороне.

— Прости, — Себастьян вцепился в руль мертвой хваткой и опустил свою лохматую голову на скрещенные руки. — Я нас чуть не угробил…

— Ничего, все обошлось… — Валера сглотнул и, отпустив руку, расслабился.

— Значит…

— У меня фотографическая память. И я помню каждого гада насиловавшего Кристофера.

— Мы едем в травму, — старший Бергбах включил заднюю скорость, и джип, скуля, но верно, скашивая бампером высокую траву, выполз из кювета.

До единственного отделения травмы городской больницы городка Ж… они доехали за двадцать минут, скорость Себастьян держал приличную, несмотря на пробки и активное городское движение. И, припарковав автомобиль, за руку потащил Ромашку прямо в больницу.

Трое лежали без сознания до сих пор, подключенные к аппаратам искусственного дыхания. И именно эти трое попали под биту Ромашки.

— Значит еще семеро… — Себастьян потер задумчиво подбородок.

Он вызнал у повизгивающих перед ним медсестричек, строя им свои откровенно блядские глазки, что двое уже сбежали из отделения, лишь только пришли в сознание, а у остальных, которые притащили своих «друзей» на горбу, были обширные гематомы, но от госпитализации те отказались.

— Хорошо ты их урыл, но недостаточно. А этот точно не имеет к ним отношения? — Себастьян кивком указал на побледневшего издерганного парня, который так же валялся с теми тремя в реанимации и хлопал на них испуганными, заплывшими глазами.

— Нет, — Ромашка прицельно осмотрел мужика, видать тот тоже попал по драке в это отделение, никак иначе. — Этого не было.

— Кажется… — Себастьян подошел к одному из валяющихся и оглядел с близкого расстояния. — Я уже видел эту шлюшку. Ты едешь со мной!

И, снова вцепившись в руку Валерки, потащил его в сторону многострадального джипа.

***

Если не сказать, что Ромашка не знал по настоящему преступный мир городка Ж… 

То значит не сказать ничего. По большому счету, кроме Картофельного Папы и его банды, слава Богу, паренек ни с кем не сталкивался. Да и все его разборки кулаками носили исключительно местный — локальный характер. Теперь они втроем стояли на пустыре за полями института их родного поселка и ждали.

— Почему только мы? — Картофельный Папа очень нервничал. 

Кукловода, главного Наркоборона их городка и всей части данного района, он откровенно боялся, хотя подчинялся ему беспрекословно. Славный городок Ж… напиханный под завязку историческими памятниками культуры древнего зодчества, украшенный церквями, обнесенный в исторической части города настоящим древним кремлем. Кроме туристической славы давно сыскал и другую. А именно, перевалочного пункта наркоты из Азии в Европу. А Себастьян по кличке Шварц Вольф — Черный Волк, прозванный за свое немецкое происхождение и цвет волос, держал часть путей оплетающих Европу.

Германия, Франция, Англия, Голландия, Скандинавские страны — вот не полный список, где он имел подпольную клиентуру и официальную. Ибо его отец, как и его дед, и прадед, в нескольких поколениях имели фармацевтические компании, изготавливающие лекарства. И ни для кого не секрет, что во многих сильнодействующих препаратах была нужна наркота. Посему Кукловод не просто был заинтересован в Вольфе, нет — он на него молился, так как основная лавина наркоты шла за загранку именно через него — Себастьяна.

— Кукловод не любит лишних глаз во внутренних разборках, — пожал плечами Бергбах. — Не дрожи, Картошка! Мои ребята всегда рядом, пришлось подтянуть свою кавалерию поближе, коль ты в своем околодке ни ухом, ни рылом.

Папа поежился, ему хорошо говорить, у Волка крыша, а у него? Он скосил глаза на Ромашку и про себя улыбнулся — вот где простота, даже не знает куда вляпался. Свой Цветочек Картофельный Папа оберегал, Ромашка и не знал, что большинство их с бандой проектов было провалено или завернуто на другой путь благодаря ему, дабы отгородить паренька от настоящей грязи преступного мира. А этот чертов Бергбах с первых дней втащил пацана по уши в самое что ни на есть дермистое дерьмо!

Кукловод прикатил сразу на трех тачках с кучей народу, что встревожило Папу как никогда. Грузный относительно молодой мужик, но уже с конкретным брюшком и явной примесью восточной крови, пожал руки обоим мужикам, стоящим по бокам Ромашки.

— Волк, Папа… — а потом перевел пожирающий взгляд на замершего перед ним блондина. — Чья така краса?

— Моя, — усмехнулся Себастьян, видя, как Кукловод тут же сдал позиции. 

Вольф ему нужен, посему задница Ромашки недоступная манящая роскошь. Чужая собственность. Если бы то же самое сказал Папа, то уже сегодня Валерка подставлялся в постели под толстый член Кукловода, чувствуя, как сзади него колыхаются складки стонущего жира.

— Значит, это он десятерых уделал?! — теперь Ромашку рассматривали уже с другой позиции, обычно так изучают опасных животных в зоопарках, гарантированно спрятанных за решетки или стекло.

Гарантией здесь выступал Вольф, хотя конечно бешеного зверя можно и пристрелить. Но убить это одно, а владеть и приручить — это совершенно другое. И наркоборон это прекрасно понимал. Получив согласный кивок от Себастьяна, подтверждающий участие Ромашки во всем этом конфликте, Кукловод, кивнув ответно, встал в пол-оборота, всматриваясь в синеву вечернего неба.

— Тогда ждем Шакала.

Через минут десять группировка Шакала прибыла на двух тачках и, главарь вывалившись со своими братками, встал перед очами ждущих его мужиков.

— Привет, Волчонок! — обесцвеченный мужчинка, по-другому это «нечто» и не охарактеризуешь, игриво помахал Себастьяну, и Ромашка почувствовал, как рядом с ним подобрался его любовник. — Значит все-таки решил ко мне вернуться? Мой ручной песик!

— Иди на хер, болезный! — рыкнул Себастьян.

— На твой, с удовольствием, — Шакал показал игриво проколотый язык. 

Парниша был гламурно прокачен на все сто. И если учитывать его ершистую прическу от темного колера переходящего в бесцветный на самых концах торчащих прядей, пирсинг в ушах и кучу тонких цепочек на шее. А также еще розово-лиловую жеванную рубашечку, прилипшую сексуально к телу, задирающуюся над потертыми джинсами с низкой талией и показывающую на выбритом лобке татушку головы рычащего, наверное по мнению хозяина, шакала. Хотя Ромашке было трудно разобрать досконально сей живописный рисунок. Можно было с уверенностью утверждать, что перед Валеркой и всеми остальными стебался прожженный жизнью гей с нехилым опытом.

— Но-но, мальчики! Может, опустим ваши семейные разборки и приступим к делу? — усмехнулся Кукловод.

Себастьян взял себя в руки, а потом, рыкнув на Шакала, выплюнул ему в лыбящуюся морду:

— Ты на кой полез к моему брату?

— Волчонок, к какому брату? Я совсем не при делах. Я приехал, думал, ты соскучился, а ты та-ако-ой бука, ну просто ми-ила-ашка! — выпятив бедро, Шакал показал свои острые зубки, сексуально скалясь в сторону Себастьяна.

— Зубы не заговаривай. Я видел твоего шлюшка! Или твой ебарь вдруг стал ходить под другим мужиком?

— О чем ты? Песик? — Шакал продолжал играть как по нотам, но вот несколько человек его свиты, приглядевшись к стоящему за Папой молодому с проколотыми ушами блондину, явно побледнели.

От Себастьяна это не укрылось и он, повернув голову к Ромашке, спросил:

— Кто?

— Трое. Первый справа с краю и двое слева рядом с Шакалом, — проинформировал четко Ромашка.

— Так это ты, сука, моих парней покрошила?! — зашипел тут же обесцвеченный, окрысясь в злобном оскале на Валерку.

— Жалко, что не убил, но я это исправлю! — Себастьян сделал шаг, но сопровождающие Шакала вытащили синхронно отработанным движением из-за пазух стволы с глушаками.

— Так, детки, стрелялки устраиваем не на моей территории, а то урою обоих! — предупредил игриво Кукловод.

А сзади братков Шакала из теней вышли новые действующие фигуры с прикрытыми лицами, вооруженные до зубов. Они тут же оцепили периметр вокруг банды Шакала, беря тех на мушку.

— Это Кукловода? — спросил тихо Ромашка у Папы, который тут же плечом прикрыл парня, когда мужики стали играть пушками.

— Нет, хуже, эти из стаи Волка, — прошептал тот в ответ, а потом съерничал. — Я думал, ты больше знаешь о своем любовнике.

— Ты сам виноват! — кричал Шакал, которому уже вязали руки и ставили, как и всех остальных, на колени, загибая раком, боевики Черного Волка — Шварц Вульфа, работали как часовой механизм, на то, чтобы у шпаны выбить оружие и скрутить, потребовалось пару секунд.

— Даже когда ты ебся со мной, у тебя кроме этой смазливой ледяной целки никого на уме не было! А мои ребятки только помогли, считай — распечатали тебе товар, скололи ледок. Так что наслаждайся!

— Вообще-то, Волк, Шакал пока мне нужен, — обратился заинтересованно Кукловод к замершему Себастьяну.

— А я его не собираюсь убивать. Это слишком для него просто! У тебя, кажется, есть подвязки с местным отделением тюрьмы? А, Кукловод!

— Есть, — пожал тот пухлыми плечами. Это тоже не было секретом, город Ж… использовался кроме как для перевалочного пункта по наркоте, также был тем же пунктом для переброски уголовников, правда с обратным направлением из Европейской части страны на Восток.

— Кроме тех трех, что пока валяются в коме! Всех семерых, кто насиловал моего братика и эту шлюшку, их главаря, на несколько недель предоставь в пользование заключенных. И мужики будут рады, чай за решеткой сидеть не сахар, да и мальчики повеселятся и отработают своими задками должок.

— А не шибко ты с ними мягко? — усмехнулся Кукловод.

— Нет, я приложу инструкции, что с этим мясом можно делать все что угодно, и, думаю, уроки садо-мазо пойдут им впрок. Ну а если выживут после сей козлодерни, то так и быть — ты можешь делать с ними, что хочешь. И Шакал твой! По рукам?

Кукловод, хмыкнув, пожал Себастьяну руку и, посмотрев на бледного как снег Шакала, игриво заметил:

— Постарайся не сдохнуть, красотка! А вообще, я люблю разработанные дырки, так что после курорта в местном СИЗО и обслуживания парнишек, ты будешь моим цепным щеночком. Хорошая награда за твою дурость, верно?

Шакала уводили кричащего и вопящего, плюющего слюной, засунули в его же машину, правда за руль скользнул человек Волка, и увезли в темноту.

— Идем, Валера, мы на базу Шакала! Картошка, ты с нами? — обратился он к Папе.

— Уволь, Черный, мне и этого цирка хватило, — отмахался Папа.

— Ну, извиняй, на твоей же территории трахали моего братика, — осклабился Себастьян, давая понять, что на банде Шакала он не остановится и покарает и других, даже косвенно связанных с этим инцидентом.

— И что? Ромашка под моей опекой и именно он разогнал этих подонков.

— Ты мне пургу не гони! Валерка сам по себе, а ты сам. Я еще ту суку не нашел, которая моего Кристофера завела на то долбанное поле! И ежу понятно, что братик не пошел бы ночью туда с незнакомыми людьми, — рассвирепел Себастьян, — а значит, был еще кто-то знакомый ему. Валера, ты кроме этих пиздюков отморозков никого не заметил?

— Нет, — пробормотал Валерка старательно постным тоном.

— Ничего, хоть братик и молчит, я эту пизду из-под земли достану!

— А почему не хер? — съязвил Папа, задумчиво изучая постную физиамордию Ромашки.

— Да по хер! — рыкнул Волк. — Идем, Валера, ты мне всех других укажешь.

И пошел прочь, кивнув рвано Кукловоду. Папа, видя, как Кукловод пожирает Ромашкин аппетитный зад, догнал их уже садящихся в джип, на заднем сидение которого втиснулись трое боевиков с оружием.

— Что, передумал? — Себастьян повернул ключ, заводя мотор. Водить свою тачку он любил сам, не доверяя никому, хотя мог бы иметь у себя в штате несколько шоферов.

— Нет, просто это… Кукловод всегда западал на блондинок, — Папа, склонившись, облокотился на открытое стекло. — И для него пол по барабану, он трахает все, что движется, и баб и мужиков.

— Я в курсе. Спасибо, Картошка, — кивнул Себастьян и ответно сделал галантный жест. — Тебя подбросить? Нам все рано по пути.

— Нет уж, спасибо, я сам прогуляюсь. Тем более здесь полями быстро, — усмехнулся Папа и, махнув рукой на прощание, растворился во тьме.

***

После всех разборок уже совсем по темноте Ромашка топал к своему сараю, на хвосте цепко тащился Себастьян.

— Пойдем ко мне, а?!

— И как ты это представляешь? Привет, папа! — Ромашка с силой пинал по подвернувшимся головкам отцветающего бурьяна. — Я тут к старшему племяннику твоей новой женушки пришел. Нет! Ничего такого, просто мы поспим в его комнате и потрахаемся.

Себастьян громко заржал на описываемую картину, мужик был понятливый и с богатым воображением.

— А когда выпишется младшенький, мы вообще втроем кувыркаться будем, — продолжал расписывать Ромашка под конкретную Гжель, игнорируя ржачь сзади. — Так что без комментариев.

— А что, мне нравится. Если ты это сделаешь, я на тебе женюсь.

— Ну, если только подвенечное платье наденешь сам. И шпильки сантиметров пятнадцать! — буркнул Ромашка.

Он откровенно устал и физически, и морально, таких убойных деньков у него давно не было. Перед глазами до сих пор стояла хаза Шакала, как еще помятых ублюдков боевики Себастьяна затолкали в машину и увезли в увеселительный тур к заключенным. Он все понимал, да, Кристофер это святое, он и сам готов был в тот момент, видя, как насилуют жестоко парнишку, убить всех и вся. Но так вылавливать этих чуть ли не писающихся в штанишки нагадивших подростков, которые по большому счету были его всего на пару годков старше, было мерзко и противно.

— Если я надену реально такие шпильки на свою лапу, то буду над тобой возвышаться как водонапорная башня, не боишься? Хотя против платья я не возражаю, мне белое к лицу, — хрюкнули, комментируя сзади.

— Себастьян! — Ромашка резко развернулся к запинающемуся от смеха старшему Бергбаху. — Сегодня я устал. Сначала школа, потом потрахушки с тобой и Кристофером, потом кювет. У меня перед глазами вся жизнь пролетела. Затем разборки и снова разборки. И я просто хочу выспаться!

— А я думал, мы занимались любовью? — высокий мужчина надул картинно губы. — И да, я приношу извинения, что таскал тебя на свои разборки. Но почему ты не хочешь домой, ладно не ко мне, а к себе?

— Потому, что хочу выспаться. По-моему, я сказал по-русски? А мать мне это не даст. Запилит… И это не мой, а дом родителей!

— Хорошо, не кипятись. Я только провожу тебя до твоего сарая и уйду, — Себастьян покрутил примирительно перед носом Ромашки свои ухоженные ладони.

Снова пошли молча, пока тишину не прервал Ромашка, зря он накричал на Себастьяна, определенно зря. Его любовник этого не заслужил.

— Шакал, он?

— Да, он был тем самым моим любовником, — подтвердили сзади, а потом, убыстрив шаг, пристроились сбоку. — То, что напали на Кристофера, отчасти и моя вина.

— Он что, захотел тебя вернуть? — осторожно спросил Ромашка.

Себастьян вздохнул, а потом стал тихо рассказывать в такт их шагов:

— Он раньше наркоту на Украину пихал, а потом со мной познакомился. Ты не смотри на меня так, он себя до такого имиджа довел, когда уже сбежал от меня, прихватив кучу денег. А раньше был таким нежным, ласковым и скромным… Вернее казался таким, как я понял — Алеша прекрасный актер. Эх! Такой талант пропадает.

— Значит… Алеша.

— Ну, Шакалом он потом уже стал, — пожали рядом плечами.

— Себастьян. Я тут спросить тебя хотел, Шакал он ведь, как я понял, предпочитает снизу… Тогда… Почему ты подставляешься под меня?

— Ну, солнышко, ты же пока не хочешь наоборот. А с тобой прекрасно в любой ипостаси, — заявили сексуально рядом, а потом, притянув, впились в рот, шепча между страстными поцелуями отдельными словами. — Я подожду… столько… сколько потребуется…

Их целования прервал тихий всхлип. Парни, оторвавшись друг от друга, недоуменно увидели, как от кустов бредет, подволакивая ноги, хрупкая фигура.

— Ромашка? — Самокрутка кинулся к другу на грудь, сотрясаясь всем своим тонким телом.

— Вася?! Ты чего тут? — прижимая к себе, как ребенка, за трясущиеся плечи. — Так поздно и один?

Но Самокрутка просто цеплялся за Валерку, как за соломинку во время бури, и всхлипывал, размазывая по щекам слезы.

— Кто он? — спросил Себастьян, ревность неприятно резанула по сердцу при виде той нежности, с которой Ромашка поднял на руки ревущего парня, и, развернувшись к нему спиной, понес в сторону своей «Секретной Базы».

— Он мой друг, — ответил, обернувшись к нему, Ромашка. — Так, что? Проводишь или будешь дальше ревновать меня к каждому столбу?

— Провожу, — буркнул Бергбах, пристраиваясь снова сзади.

На все расспросы нежным голосом Ромашки Самокрутка молчал, вздрагивая и глотая горькие слезы от боли и унижения. Хотя он ведь разрешил Федору, тогда что же было с ним не так? А если бы это был Валерка? Вася снова рвано вздохнул, думая свои горькие мысли, зарываясь на горячей груди друга. От Ромашки он бы принял все — и боль, и унижение. Посчитал бы за счастье и манну небесную! Значит, сблизиться со Скворешней было ошибкой — роковой ошибкой. Вместо того чтобы добиваться Ромашки, он пошел по легкому пути и проиграл…

У сарая их встретил взлохмаченный Федя. Было видно, что парень ни один час подряд бегал по окрестностям и искал пропажу. Ромашка поставил Васю на подкашивающиеся ноги и, задвинув к себе за спину, встретил Скворешню со всей яростью, на которую был способен.

— Ублюдок, что ты сделал с ним? Что, помягче не мог?! Совсем от течки крышу свернуло? — емкая пощечина опрокинула Федю в ближайшие кусты.

Тот потер раздувающуюся на глазах щеку и без очков, которые от удара улетели черт знает куда, выполз навстречу разгневанному вепрю. Ромашка в ярости был крайне опасен, и Федя это знал лучше всех, но отступать он был не намерен. Стерев кровь с разбитых губ, он встал с земли и подошел к разгневанному другу.

— Я сделал то, на что ты не был способен! Так как боялся причинить Ваське боль. Но ведь сам знаешь, без боли девственности лишить нельзя!

Второй удар унес его еще дальше.

— Похотливый кобель, — прошипел Ромашка и, подняв на руки все еще всхлипывающего Васю, скрылся в сарае.

— Я так просто не сдамся. Самокрутка мой! — прошипел, вставая с колен, Федя.

— Твой. Кто спорит? — раздался голос рядом, и парня рывком подняли за шкварник сильные руки. — Но сегодня им нужно побыть вдвоем без лишних глаз. И кстати, я не меньше ревную к любимому, чем ты, а может даже больше. Но сейчас лучше их обоих оставить в покое. Поверь, трахаться они до завтра не будут уж точно.

Усмехнулся старший Бергбах, в легкую читая прыгающие мысли пошатывающегося рядом парня.

— И если хочешь заполучить свою Джульетту обратно, то будешь выполнять все мои инструкции и приказы беспрекословно, понял? Ромео! Я тебя всему научу и запомни первый тезис — парень не девка! Посему методы ухаживания в корне отличны.

И, получив согласный кивок, повел юношу в сторону мерцающих редких огней поселка. Кругом царствовала глубокая сентябрьская ночь, еще по-летнему теплая, с яркими горящими на небосводе звездами. Бабье лето в этом году обещало быть жарким и затяжным.


	7. Приватные уроки любви

Ромашка, развалившись на диване, пригреб к себе до сих пор сотрясающуюся тушку и, нежно погладив паренька, устроил у себя на груди. Было привычно и поэтому по-домашнему тепло и хорошо. Мальчишек, лишенных любви со стороны родителей, такая близость всегда успокаивала и усыпляла. Самокрутка вдруг понял, как он по-настоящему скучал по таким знакомым объятьям, по родному терпкому запаху Валерки. Парень перестал дрожать, и Ромашка почувствовал, как Вася, припав к его груди, спокойно задышал ему в подмышку.

— Как у тебя там? Сильно болит?

Вася вздрогнул на такой откровенный вопрос, но, почувствовав нежные касания рук на спине и ягодицах, стыдливо уткнулся в шею Валерки.

— Я тебя… люблю… — пробормотал Самокрутка, полыхая щеками.

— Я тебя тоже, — как-то слишком быстро ответил Ромашка и с интонацией, которая насторожила замершего в ласковых объятьях паренька. — Ты для меня всегда был маленьким непутевым братишкой, — продолжил Валерка, и вот так чудо, которого так ждал Самокрутка, умерло на корню. — И никому не дам тебя в обиду. Даже Скворешне!

— Я люблю… тебя… как… мужчину… — отчаянно попробовали в последний раз свою попытку, сжигая за спиной мосты.

— Знаю, маленький, — Ромашка прижал к себе пацана, — но я не могу подарить тебе то, чего ты заслуживаешь. Моя любовь к тебе совсем другая.

— Но… — Вася всхлипнул снова на груди любимого, а потом попросил. — Поцелуй меня…

И Ромашка, нежно коснувшись скулы Самокрутки, огладил острое личико, а потом ласково накрыл соленые от слез губы. Поцелуй был чересчур нежным и ласковым, как будто Вася был фарфоровой куколкой или хрустальным принцем. Не было той всепоглощающей страсти, с которой его губы терзал Федька, не было глубины чувств и желания. Только нежность, лившаяся через край и обволакивающая Самокрутку с головой. Ромашка, и правда, любил его всем сердцем, но только как маленького братика, которого просто необходимо опекать и лелеять.

— А теперь спать, мелкий. У меня сегодня был очень трудный день, наверное, не менее изматывающий, чем твой.

Валерка прижал снова к себе замершего паренька и тут же вырубился, как будто кто-то просто вынул из него батарейки. Вася, почувствовав, как Ромашка резко заснул под ним, тяжело вздохнул. Он до сих пор чувствовал прикосновения ласковых губ Валеры и прекрасно осознавал, что это не то. Тем более в памяти всплывали более яркие ощущения, которые дарил ему совершенно другой человек. И это Самокрутку не только не радовало, но и откровенно пугало.

***

— Ма-а-а-а… любимый, это не просто сарай, это… У меня просто нет слов. Как же здесь убого!

Над резко проснувшимися парнями стоял во всей красе Себастьян, подперев сексуально одной рукой бедро, а во второй держа плетеную корзину, наполненную едой и свежевыпеченным хлебом, который не просто пах, а благоухал на всю секретную базу.

— Себастьян! — рыкнул Ромашка, зарываясь под замершего Самокрутку. — Иди на хер. Сегодня суббота!

— Если оставишь этого милого мышонка в покое, то тут же приду, — заявили, возвышаясь над клубком разметанных парней. — И потом, я кушать принес. Мог бы спасибо сказать, а?

Интонации сменились с веселых на вымогательно-набыченные. Ромашка выглянул из-под Самокрутки и оперативно подорвался до пахнущей, дразнящей его ноздри, жратвы. Но не тут-то было, вместо булочек он получил увесистую тушку Себастьяна, который тут же подмял под себя Ромашку, навалившись сверху.

— А поцелуй?!

— Вымогатель, — Валерка в легкую отыграл свою ведущую роль, взгромоздившись сверху и с рыком вырывая страстный поцелуй у насмехающихся над ним кремовых губ. 

Протраханный диван за несколько секунд превратился в ожесточенное поле битвы за лидерство. И никто из полыхающих возбужденных любовников не заметил, как скромно в углу забившийся Самокрутка распахнутыми огромными глазами взирал на развернувшийся перед ним борцовский раунд.

— Ты моя девочка! Смирись, — Ромашка загнул раком Себастьяна и, содрав с его аппетитной попы тесные джинсы, ворвался на полную длину своего члена вовнутрь, только сплюнул вместо смазки на подмигивающее кремовое очко. 

Старший Бергбах заорал от долгожданной смеси боли и возбуждения, прогибаясь под мощные толчки крупного горячего члена Ромашки, по-блядcки выпячивая ягодицы и смотря затуманенным взором в прозрачные испуганные глаза Самокрутки. Если у Валерки спросонья совершенно вылетело из головы существование Васи, то Себастьян ни на секунду не забывал о присутствии маленького мышонка, выглядывавшего из своей норки. И дальновидный мужчина вовсю старался показать настоящую страстную сторону полыхающего похотью Валеры и не просто показать, но и утвердить, что это его мужчина, которым он не собирается делиться с посторонним.

Секс был жестким с утверждением права обладания, со шлепками, укусами, заломами рук и полным подавлением партнера.

А Вася с ужасом смотрел на Ромашку, ибо таким Валеру он не видел ни разу в жизни. Перед ним был зверь, агрессивный самец, полыхающий страстью и яростью. Его мощный член, намного толще и длиннее Федькиного, пошло хлюпал в расшаперенном заду Себастьяна, практически выходя полностью при каждом толчке из текущей обслюнявленной дырки и с яростью вгоняемым по самые яйца вовнутрь. Но самое немыслимое, что так удивило Самокрутку, это то, с каким наслаждением принимал его в себя Себастьян, всего без остатка, что подтверждал налившийся истекаемый смазкой мощный член мужчины, лупящий в такт глубинным толчкам о поджарый живот. А еще это действо кроме страха вызывало острое возбуждение, натягивая до предела трусы подростка с зажатым между ногами членом.

Оба прекрасных хищника, совокупляясь на глазах у застывшего сусликом Васьки, наслаждались друг другом, стеная и рыча, яростно вколачиваясь друг в друга, а позже, кончая в судорожном немыслимом оргазме, упали на практически развалившийся от их усилий старый диван.

— Что ж, извинения приняты, — Себастьян весь в собственной и Ромашкиной сперме, отпыхиваясь, вылез из-под развалившегося на нем Валерки.

Весь живот был заляпан, из еще не закрывшегося зада текло, но мужчина, помня о своем грандиозном плане, продолжил утреннее действо. Он в наглую, не слыша протестующие вопли любимого, обтерся его футболкой, а потом, усевшись, притянул на свои колени спиной к своей полыхающей груди краснеющего щуплого Ваську, выцарапав того из его уютной норки.

— С добрым утром, мышонок! Ого, а тебя завели наши с Валерой утренние потрахушки. Как мило.

Опытные руки мужчины скользнули по бокам хрупкого подростка, с виртуозностью обнажая худенькое не сопротивляющееся тело, распаляя незаметными ласками еще больше.

— Себастьян! Ты чего творишь?! — рыкнул Ромашка, сбоку подскакивая к своему любовнику.

— Помогаю твоему мальчику расслабиться! Видишь? — Бергбах стянул с легкостью штаны с юноши и показал конкретный стояк Васи. — Какой у него нежный цвет. И размер приятный. Тщ-щ-щ… Солнышко, расслабься и не бойся, сегодня, уверяю, больно не будет.

Себастьян очень нежно придержал шею Самокрутки и, лизнув соблазнительную ямку над ключицей, поцеловал в щеку. А потом, пройдясь по оголенным ножкам, раздвинул широко колени.

Федя зашел именно тогда, как и сказал ему Себастьян — ни раньше, ни позже.

Скворешне было не по себе, так как он также, как и Самокрутка, наблюдал весь убойный секс, развернувшийся между распаленными мужиками. О таком он только мог мечтать. Более того Федя поймал себя на мысли, что и сам был бы не прочь выебать Себастьяна. Да вот только этот сильный мужчина, который чуть ли не за шкирдяк тащил его до собственного дома Скворешни, прочитав целую лекцию о нюансах во взаимоотношениях между мужчинами на сон грядущий, навряд ли подставил бы ему свое очко! Даже со своей позиции парень сквозь щель прекрасно видел, что не Ромашка брал Себастьяна, вовсе нет. Именно старший Бергбах позволял взять себя и разрешал доставлять себе удовольствие.

Федя, сделав несколько шагов к восседающим на продавленном диване мужчинам, в нерешительности замер от увиденного вблизи. Самокрутка полулежал на груди полыхающего Себастьяна, который, подцепив его ноги под коленями, подтянул к себе и развел в стороны, напоказ выставляя как налившийся пенис паренька, так и красное до сих пор в небольшой сукровице сморщенное колечко. Вася от близости Бергбаха был в таком состоянии, в котором обычно находятся люди нализавшись убойного афродизиака. Он весь содрогался от вожделения и, прижавшись к горячей груди черноволосого мужчины, стонал на его откровенные покусывания шеи. А рядом сидел Ромашка и смотрел не менее круглыми глазами, чем у Скворешни, на весь этот жутко развратный процесс.

— Нравится? — Себастьян отпал от шеи и, сексуально лизнув щеку Самокрутки, воззрился томным взглядом на Скворешню.

— Да, — прошептал Федя и увидел, как от удивления и понимания ситуации еще сильнее округляются глаза Ромашки.

— Любишь? — руки Бергбаха подтянули еще сильнее разведенные колени к себе и, перекинув сверху задранные ножки, дотянулись до сжавшихся сосков, нежно массируя их подушечками умелых пальцев. От такой ласки Самокрутка застонал еще сильнее, прося большего, а Ромашка и Скворешня синхронно тяпнули себя за нижние губы.

Ну ладно, с Федькой было более или менее ясно, но Ромашка вдруг осознал совершенно другую сторону Васи, он впервые так посмотрел на влюбленного в него паренька и понял, как тот прекрасен. А может он зря отказывался от его близости, отодвигая мальчика в сторону, может…

— Тогда на колени! — приказной тон Себастьяна вывел обоих парней, взирающих на томление возбужденного Самокрутки, из транса. — Валера, свяжи ему руки!

Ромашка, еще не совсем понимая, вмиг скрутил руки Феди и сел под бок к Себастьяну. Он смотрел, как Скворешня встает на колени перед сидящей парой и ждет дальнейших указаний, которые не заждались.

— А теперь вымаливай прощение своим языком. И постарайся, чтобы Васе это понравилось, — усмехнулись сверху черные маслины глаз, смотря, как Федя неловко припадает ртом к налившемуся члену паренька, вылизывая его до основания сморщенных возбужденных яичек, а потом язычком проникает в анус.

Вася вдруг резко вышел из транса на эту ласку и взбрыкнул ногами. Ромашка с Бергбахом тут же перехватили дрогнувшие ножки и, разведя их снова в сторону руками, стали успокаивать испугавшегося парня.

— Ну-ну, мышонок, ты под нашей защитой, он только вылижет тебя там, смочит слюной и не больше. Не бойся, маленький, — зашептал Себастьян на ушко Васе, а Ромашка, склонившись над лицом своего друга, нежно успокаивающе поцеловал в распахнутые, искусанные от страсти губы.

Федя старался вовсю, лаская, распаляя, пытаясь сгладить и слизать весь нагар того страха, что сам вызвал у своего любимого, с ужасом смотря, как Ромашка на пару со Себастьяном с удовольствием ласкают его любимого и как тому нравится такое проявление нежности со стороны чужих мужчин. Самокрутка качался на волнах блаженства, забывшись и выгибаясь ласкающему рту и рукам окружающих его мужчин. Тепло разливалось по всему его телу, раскручиваясь внизу живота спиралью, и наконец вылилось, забилось сильнейшим оргазмом.

— Вот и умничка, мышонок, — Себастьян завладел губами Васи и, глубоко поцеловав, попросил Ромашку. — Ромео, развяжи.

И, дождавшись, когда Федя неуклюже встанет с колен, прижал к себе мокрого после оргазма Васю.

— На сегодня свободен, в десять вечера будешь здесь и без пререканий.

И, когда использованный и так неудовлетворенный Скворешня ушел из сараюшки, обратился к забывшемуся Самокрутке.

— Понравилось, мышонок?

Вася закивал, прикусив нижнюю губу, отчаянно краснея.

— Вот и славненько! Сегодня ты весь день будешь с нами, — пообещали сексуально парнишке.

***

— Я к Кристоферу поехать не смогу! — Ромашка натягивал на свою попу помятые джинсы.

— Это еще почему?! — Себастьян втискивал свое вспотевшее тело в тесную рубашку, при этом оба поглядывали на уже одетого и притихшего Самокрутку.

— У меня работа вообще-то. Это ты можешь в своем ресторане носа не казать, а я обязан ходить по расписанию, — развели руками.

— Ну почему же, и потом, у меня ресторан не единственный, — состроили черные масленые глазки, а затем сексуально улыбнулись. — Тогда мышонок поедет со мной. Ты же не против?

— Очень даже! Если тебя понесет на такие же, как и вчера, подвиги и приключения, то без исключений — против.

— Валерочка, зайка! Я не совсем конченный идиот. У нас просто будет романтическое свидание. Раз ты так очень занят, то Васенька мне составит компанию.

— Если ты втянешь Василия в какую-нибудь очередную жопу, как и меня — кастрирую. И твоя мечта об активной роли в сексе накроется глухой крышкой гроба со звуком приближающегося цунами, — Ромашка бухнулся на окончательно разъехавшийся диван и стал шнуровать кроссовки.

— Даю честное пионерское! Не втяну, не обижу и даже вовремя накормлю, а потом вечером верну на базу. Мне мои яйца дороги, очень-очень!

— А не поздновато ли тебе играть в пионеры? А?

— А что делать? Назовусь комсомольцем — точно лишусь своего хозяйства, а если коммунистом — то вообще расстанусь со своей непутевой жизнью.

— Не прибедняйся, болтун, поцелуй от меня Кристофера и сделай ему минет, все равно не утерпишь. И до вечера! — Ромашка помахал парням, прежде чем выйти на Божий свет.

— Мы к тебе на работу зайдем! — прокричали обещающе сзади.

***

Кристофер смотрел растерянно то на смущенного Самокрутку, то на своего старшего брата, и откровенно ни черта не понимал.

— Не хлопай так глазищами. У Валеры сегодня работа. Посему я в компании мышонка. Даю приватные уроки любви ему и его парню.

— Я и не думал, что ты подашься в секс гувернеры, — съязвили с кровати, смотря на третий букет, палата планомерно превращалась в цветочный магазин.

— Ну, не дуйся, любимый, — Себастьян присел на кровать и, притянув братца в жаркие объятья, поцеловал. — Меня просили передать тебе это, а еще сделать минет, думаю, малышу будет познавательно увидеть все тонкости на практике.

— Себастьян, я без Валеры не буду! — Кристофер запылал щеками под взглядом прозрачных глаз на полыхающем лице Самокрутки.

— Ничего не знаю, приказ Валеры, я обещал! — Себастьян чуть отстранился от младшего брата и потянул одеяло на себя. — И чего ерепенишься, у тебя уже стоит.

— Себастьян! Пре… — все остальное потянуло в сладостном стоне. — Ох-х-х-х! Не при постороннем… Ах-х-х-х! Же… Се-бас-с-с-тья-я-ян!

Изливаясь в рот черноволосому мужчине, схватив его за волосы и притянув со всей силы, засаживая в горло. У Самокрутки глаза были с блюдца, он и не знал, что такое можно вытворять ртом, языком, губами, да так чтобы свести с ума одним касанием, заставляя так содрогаться до дрожи в поджилках, до закатывания глаз. Нет, Федька минет делать естественно не умел, и Вася только сейчас понял, что по сути дела Скворешня впервые в жизни сосал член вчера и именно ему.

— Ну, вот в общих чертах, хотя техника у каждого своя, — Себастьян, проглотив сперму брата, отстранился от его узких сотрясающихся после оргазма бедер. — И как, мышонок?

— Это было… потрясающе! — прошептал Самокрутка, повторяя жест языком Себастьяна, облизывая вдруг пересохшие губы.

— Попробовать хочешь? — усмехнулся учитель и получил емкий подзатыльник от брата.

— Даже не мечтай! Наверняка уже на Валеркином члене с утра покатался, — прошипел Кристофер.

— Не без этого, родной, причем при двух свидетелях, — рассмеялся заразительно старший брат, а потом, притянув к себе младшего, погладил по мягким волосам. — Выздоравливай быстрее, любимый, мы с Валеркой по тебе очень скучаем.

— Ты конченный извращенец, — прошептал уже не сопротивляющийся младший брат, расслабляясь от ласковых рук Себастьяна.

***

— Валерка, к тебе пижон пришел! — постучал мастер ключом по трактору, и высунувшийся Ромашка увидел махающего ему Себастьяна, из-за спины которого выглядывал краснеющий Самокрутка.

— Я еще полчаса! — крикнул он ждущим его ребятам.

— Тогда мы в сарай! — гаркнул ответно Себастьян и потянул худенького парнишку за собой.

Когда Ромашка после душа пришел уставшим на их базу, его ждал накрытый стол во главе со Себастьяном и Васей.

— Голоден? — усмехнулся брюнет, но к еде прикоснуться не дал. — Еще не все пришли! Вот Ромео мышонка причапает, тогда начнем.

Самокрутку от таких слов стало трусить, все-таки страх перед той болью, что ему сделал Федор, до сих пор накатывал холодными волнами.

— Мышонок, не бойся, мы с тобой, так что все будет хорошо. Сделай глоток, — Себастьян протянул кровавую жидкость в бокале. И, увидя скептический взгляд Ромашки, пояснил: — Обычный кагор и ничего лишнего, я бы никогда не опустился до афродизиака. А это вино в церкви даже младенцам дают, это снимет с него нервозность.

— Я бы лучше покурил… — пробормотал Самокрутка, делая основательный глоток. После сытного обеда из кучи блюд в одном из ресторанов Себастьяна он ничего пока не ел, посему вино ударило в голову, приятно опьяняя, гоня кровь сильнее по жилам.

— Я те покурю! Выпорю ремнем, неделю не сядешь, — пообещал Ромашка. — Лучше уж кагор.

— Э-э-э-э, нет, много тоже ненужно, ебаться с бревном, поверь, радости никакой, — усмехнулся Себастьян, отбирая у присосавшегося от страха парня полупустой бокал.

— Ебаться? — переспросили, бледнея окончательно от информации.

— Конечно, солнышко, сегодня твой Ромео по-настоящему сделает тебя счастливым и доставит немыслимые удовольствия не только себе, но и тебе, — пообещал Себастьян, удерживая на руках задрожавшего крупной дрожью парня.

— Себастьян, прекрати! Ему же страшно, — Ромашка попытался выцарапать Самокрутку из рук любовника.

— От себя не убежишь. Если мы не поможем ему перебороть страх, будет, поверь, намного хуже. Проще научить обоих наслаждаться близостью друг друга. Ведь Федя не отступится и по неопытности будет насиловать мышонка.

— Значит, он мне сделал больно… по неопытности? — переспросил, краснея, Самокрутка, затихая в руках у мужчины.

— Конечно, он любит тебя, мышонок, и не планировал причинять боль. Но хотел тебя так сильно, что не удержался и наломал дров. А мы с Валерой вам поможем своим опытом разобрать ваш лесоповал, который вы устроили, — пообещал щедро Себастьян.

Ровно в десять пришел «Ромео» и, постучавшись, застрял в нерешительности на пороге.

— Проходи, тебя только и ждем, — оскалился Ромашка.

Расслабленный Вася сидел у него на руках, когда как Себастьян гладил нежно руки хрупкому подростку, успокаивая теплом и своей близостью. Он поманил к себе застывшего Федю и приказал.

— Смотри за мной и повторяй! 

Теплая ладонь ласково огладила грудь парнишки и, подцепив пуговицу на рубашке, виртуозно расстегнула, Скворешня, как послушный ученик, повторил жест — расстегнув следующую.

— Прелюдия очень важна, — поучал старший Бергбах своего ученика, лаская бедра сначала внешнюю сторону, а потом изнутри. — Особенно, когда у твоего любимого это в первый раз. Нет, не дави. Касания должны быть невесомыми, обещающими, а не подчиняющими. Ты не должен подавлять своего мужчину, должен доказать своей лаской, что вы на равных.

И, видя, как Федя, закусив губу, старательно повторяет его жест, улыбнулся мышонку.

— Уже лучше.

Ромашка чувствовал, как напрягшийся при виде Феди Вася снова расслабляется в его руках, доверяя своему партнеру. Они уже в четыре руки сняли с парня верх и теперь учились ласкать соски сначала сухими пальцами, затем смоченными в слюне, потом языком, вынося разум Самокрутки за пределы его возможностей.

— Я так быстро… Ах-х-х-х! Кончу… — пожалился раскрасневшийся паренек. Ласка сосков возбудила его до предела.

— Тогда перейдем к твоему пенису, дорогой. Валера, разрешишь мне взять в рот его головку и яички? — спросил Себастьян у своего любовника и, получив разрешительный кивок, склонился над членом паренька. 

Для Феди было откровением то, что творил Себастьян с фаллосом его любви и сжавшимися яичками, показывая основные приемы и давая тут же опробовать «тренировочный снаряд». Когда член мальчика завибрировал, Себастьян предупредил Федю.

— Еще одно касание и он сольет. Можно пережать вот здесь внизу, это вызовет небольшую боль и оттянет оргазм, вот так, — лишь чуть-чуть касаясь, но не пережимая протоки, показывая, как это необходимо делать. — Но лучше дать кончить и возбудить снова, стимулируя простату. Так что возьми глубже в рот головку и проглоти все до капли, показывая, как тебе приятна его близость. 

Федя исполнил приказ и уже через секунду захлебнулся пряной спермой.

— Умничка, а теперь займемся попкой! Валера?! — и, вновь получая кивок согласия, раздвинул полушария парнишки в сторону, сильнее поднимая за ноги, передавая ноги мальчика в руки Ромашки, который их тут же зафиксировал намертво.

— Мне страшно… — прошептал Самокрутка Валерке и тот, припав к его рту, чувственно поцеловал, отвечая.

— Не бойся, Себастьян ему яйца открутит, если тот тебе сделает больно.

— Ты молодец, вчера ласкал его анус языком, но этого недостаточно. Но сначала повтори то, что делал вчера. Так, высунь язык сильнее, сначала обведи, нежно касаясь, немного подразни и осторожно начинай надавливать, проникая как можно глубже вовнутрь. Не торопись, вся ночь впереди, забудь о себе и старайся в первую очередь сделать приятное партнеру. Если конечно ты его любишь?! Так любишь?

— Люблю, — отлипая от подрагивающей дырочки и снова к ней прилипая.

— Тогда старайся! Так, угу, еще… Что ж, достаточно, теперь нанеси на пальцы мазь, согрей, растирая подушечками, и введи первый… Нет. Тормози, не так резко.

Перехватывая кисть и зачерпывая смазку, сам ввел палец в парнишку, показывая.

— Вот так по кругу, лаская нежные стенки кишечника. Какие они у него горячие и бархатистые. Вася, ты просто восхитителен внутри — жаркий и такой тугой.

— Я… я… — еще сильнее засмущался парнишка. — Наверно там грязный.

— Ничуть… Видишь, — Себастьян вынул практически введенный до конца палец и показал Васе. — У тебя же не понос и не запор. Так что все в порядке, и поверь, если тебя любят, то это не проблема. Даже если Федя немного запачкается, тем более перед сексом можно сделать небольшую клизму, когда принимаешь душ, меня, к примеру, эта процедура очень даже возбуждает.

И, уже обращаясь к Феде, скомандовал:

— Повтори!

Когда Скворешня ввел аккуратно согласно инструкциям свой палец вовнутрь, лаская, пульсирующие стенки, Себастьян продолжил.

— Когда почувствуешь, что он расслабляется, вводи следующий палец. Вот так! — и к пальцу Скворешни добавил свой, отмечая, что Вася даже не вздрогнул. Теперь уже оба мужчины ласкали, растягивая зад пацана изнутри.

— Пробуй развести пальчики в разные стороны, растягивая. Так, он готов уже к третьему пальцу, а теперь проникни глубже и вот здесь надави.

От жеста Себастьяна Вася в открытую застонал и выгнулся дугой, его член тут же расправился от вновь прилившей крови, закачавшись перед взором трех пар пожирающих его глаз.

— Вот она — простата. А у него очень чувствительная попка, это замечательно. Теперь, периодически надавливая на бугорок, вводи четвертый. Да, так.

Себастьян с радостью в глазах наблюдал, как выгибается мальчишка, открываясь еще сильнее перед ласкающими его мужчинами, и уже сам в открытую пытается насадиться на пальцы, растягивающие его задницу.

— Теперь он готов! Выводи аккуратно пальчики и, предупредив партнера, сначала введи свою головку.

Федя нервно покусал свои губы от предвкушения и, оголив налившийся болезненно стонущий член, переспросил Себастьяна:

— Я точно не сделаю ему больно, как вчера?

— Теперь не сделаешь.

— Ты слышал, любимый, я вхожу, — и в легкую протиснул крупную головку своего члена в зад парнишки.

— Входи медленно, чувствуй, как он раскрывается перед тобой, если сжался — подожди, пусть раскроется. Не бери нахрапом! Ему пока непривычно и он еще тугой, неразработанный, — поучал Себастьян, фиксируя рвущиеся в бой бедра Скворешни. — Проникни до конца, вот так, подожди, дай ему привыкнуть. Мышонок, ты как?

— Хо-ро-шо… — простонали страстно в ответ.

— Вот видишь, не так страшен черт, как его малюют. А теперь осторожно качни бедрами, пробуя и постепенно наращивая амплитуду.

Себастьян отпустил бедра Скворешни, видя, как тот, до сих пор не веря, что доставляет своему любимому удовольствие и наслаждение, стал двигаться легко у Васи внутри. Бергбах прогнул Самокрутку в талии, тем самым меняя угол проникновения Феди так, чтобы тот цеплял простату у мальчика при каждом своем проникновении. Так, подсказывая обоим любовникам, он увидел, как критически набух снова член Васи. Мальчишка уже вовсю орал от возбуждения и страсти, не скрываясь, на всю округу.

— Дашь ему слить или пережмешь? — спросил Себастьян, снова вцепляясь в бедра Феди мертвой хваткой, заставляя не только механически удовлетворять партнера, но и уча спаривающихся мальчишек чувствовать друг друга.

— Я хочу… что бы он кончил… — тяжело дыша, прошептал Федя, кусая от нетерпения свои раскрасневшиеся губы.

— Тогда сделай пару толчков и замри, он во время оргазма тебя сильно сожмет, — предупредил Себастьян парня.

Скворешня, исполнив инструкцию, наблюдал феерический фонтан застонавшего во все горло Васи, а потом прикусил до крови губу от тисков кишечника вокруг зажатого своего члена.

— Спазм пережди, сейчас отпустит, — пообещал щедро Себастьян.

Когда Федя снова смог двигаться внутри, Бергбах предложил.

— Можете теперь поменять позу или спустишь в него так?

— Хочу поменять, — Федя сжимал в объятьях еще не отошедшего от сильнейшего оргазма Ваську, чувствуя, как тот сам тянется к нему за поцелуем.

— Мы с Валерой только за. Знаешь, яйца у нас тоже не железные, и смотреть, как вы тут, парни, наслаждаетесь друг дружкой. Сверху ему после двух раз будет сложновато скакать на тебе. Он уже устал, так что, лучше поставь на четвереньки перед собой, только сильнее прогни в талии, чтобы он ягодицы выпятил, и старайся попасть по простате, может и на третий раз получится завести его на оргазм. Во всяком случае, постарайся. И поставь так, чтобы он видел нас с Валеркой. Понял?

И, получив согласный кивок, помог Самокрутке освободить колени своего любимого Валеры.

Федя, осторожно выйдя из Васи, поставил не сопротивляющегося Самокрутку перед собой на четвереньки лицом к Ромашке и Бергбаху и, помня инструкции, очень нежно натянул раскрытый задок пацана опять на свой изнывающий стояк, а затем, прогнув сильнее в талии, качнул пробно бедрами. И, услышав опять страстный стон и чувствуя, как задрожал особой дрожью от удара по простате его любимый, с радостью начал наращивать темп, смотря, как Себастьян встал на колени перед Ромашкой и уже вовсю сосет его крупный налившийся член, готовя своего актива к соитию. А потом, спустив с себя штаны, обоими руками разминая свои ягодицы, ласкает длинными пальцами перед трахающейся парой свой уже полураскрытый бежевый анус.

— Я готов и иду к тебе, любимый, — Себастьян встал с колен и, скинув ненужные сползшие до колен штаны на пол, оседлал бедра Ромашки, широко разводя свои бедра и сверху сам насаживаясь на его каменный член, плавно вбирая естество Валерки полностью.

Так, любуясь друг дружкой, обе пары продолжили свое действо, наслаждаясь своими любимыми.

Через час Федя благодарил жарко Себастьяна, который, развалившись сыто на Ромашке, благостно взирал на обоих своих учеников снизу вверх.

— Да не за что! Ты это, Федя, дай и Васе попробовать сверху, это очень важно будет для вас обоих. Вы сможете понять до конца правильно ли выбрали свои роли в паре. И укрепит еще больше доверие между вами.

А когда Федя увел за собой счастливого и изможденного Васю к себе домой, неожиданно услышал от разомлевшего под ним Ромашки.

— А когда мы попробуем наоборот?

— А ты уже готов, сладенький? — улыбнулся счастливо старший Бергах, потянувшись от всей души в руках любимого.

— Да, я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри себя, — серьезно прошептал Ромашка и, получив страстный поцелуй от своего мужчины, услышал в ответ.

— Сначала поспим немного, а потом, если не передумаешь, я тебя возьму, моя любовь. Так нежно и ласково, как только это вообще возможно. И доведу тебя до высоты блаженства, а когда ты будешь на самом пике облаков, мы рухнем вместе вниз, дабы потом снова взмыть вверх в поднебесье.

— М-м-м-м, да ты просто поэт, во всяком случае поешь красиво, даже не подумаешь, что ты конченный извращенец, заводящийся от простой клизмы в своем заду, — усмехнулся, устало зевая, Ромашка и услышал ответный смешок, сопровождающийся жгучим поцелуем.

— Ты моя самая сладкая клизма, любимый. А теперь спи, я разбужу тебя через пару часов. И обработаю как нужно твою нежно-девственную попку.


	8. Лишение девственности

Как и пообещал, Ромашку Себастьян поднял через пару часов. Просто перспектива оттрахать зад любимого человека, да еще такой неуступчивый и девственный, возбуждала как никогда.

Ромашка охнул, когда Бергбах зажал его, прижимая сверху, и заинтересованно переспросил, заглядывая в распахнутые глаза:

— Не передумал?

Валерка понял сразу, что вопрос лишь формальность и совершенно риторический. Его уже никто не отпустит, коль сам предложил. Но даже такая формальность успокаивала, а еще та нежность, с которой он относился к Самокрутке. И Ромашка надеялся, что Бергбах и к его заднице проявит не меньше ласки и терпения.

— Нет, — пробормотал он, ощущая, как еле сдерживается Себастьян.

— Славненько, не бойся, я буду очень аккуратным, — прошептали нежно сверху и заскользили губами по напряженному телу.

Надо отдать должное, Себастьян приступил к лишению девственности Ромашки со всем опытом знания дела и голодом, накопившимся за пару лет, наслаждаясь сполна каждым миллиметром тела блондина. Для Валерки пассивная роль была новшеством, причем весьма раздражающим его активное эго. Но все взбрыки более опытный любовник фиксировал на подлете, не давая и шанса вырваться или выскользнуть из-под него, куда уж там о речи активной позиции. Ромашка только сейчас до глубины души осознал, что до сегодняшнего момента Себастьян позволял ему брать над собою верх. Разрешал вкушать себя, ласкать и наслаждаться. 

— Черт, Бергбах, отлипни от моих сосков, — шипел Валерка, — а то я взорвусь прямо сейчас и спущу на сухую!

— Как пожелаешь, — усмехнулись в районе груди и двинулись вниз живота, по пути вылизывая пупок, а далее перешли к бедренным косточкам.

— Это что, пытка?! Или месть?! — изнемогал от ухищренной ласки Ромашка, извиваясь как уж на сковородке. — Вот скажи? Уй-я-я-я! Чем я тебе так насолил?

— Разве не нравится? — отлипли от паха и двинулись в район налившегося до предела крупного члена.

— Ох-х-х-х… Садист, это слишком хорошо! Ах-х-х-х…

— Я тоже так думаю, — согласились между расставленными ногами, подняв над диваном с легкостью за ягодицы, и развели загорелые полушария. — Класс! Ты такой тут тугой и жаркий, м-м-м-м… — трахая языком сжавшееся колечко.

Ромашка дальше терпеть не смог, забившись в судороге оргазма и кончая себе на грудь.

— А вот и смазочка подоспела, — пропели лукаво и, зачерпнув по-максимуму с распростертого яростно дышащего тела, крутанули уже не сопротивляющегося Ромашку на живот.

Валерка попытался отжаться руками от дивана, встав на четвереньки, но ему не дали.

Надавили мягко, но властно меж лопаток, при этом задрали попу вверх, открывая полностью анус, и, прильнув снова туда языком, стали готовить.

— Себастьян, сукин ты сын, ты чего хочешь, чтобы я слил снова?! — рычал Ромашка, пытаясь избежать назойливого языка, подтрахивающего его девственное отверстие.

— Не исключено, — усмехнулись, отлипая от попы и посасывая сжавшиеся яички. — Тебя, куколка, я готов иметь язычком вечно.

— Извращенец, растягивай давай, я тебе не Самокрутка!

— Именно, любимый, посему это только начало, — член Валерки оттянули вертикально вниз и, облизав от оставшейся спермы, стали сосать.

— Берг-бах-х, сука, падла, я ж сейчас. А-а-а-а-а-а-а! — выплескиваясь в горячий искусный рот. — Ско-оти-ина-а! Ты, что решил… меня совсем довести… до умопомешательства? — отпыхивался Ромашка.

— Не совсем, просто до состояния, когда ты уже не сможешь брыкаться, — рассмеялся задорно Себастьян.

Он с легкостью поднял разъехавшиеся бедра Ромашки и, разведя их в стороны, как у лягушонка, поднял над диваном, лишая опоры. Удовлетворенно хмыкнул, посмотрев на нервно сжимающееся колечко ануса, и продолжил пытать языком.

— С-садис-с-ст! — заскулил безвольно Ромашка, Бергбах выбрал правильную тактику, прежде чем взять это непокорное тело — сначала измотать до крайности.

С пятой попытки Валерке удалось сбрыкнуться с сильных рук и он хлопнулся на живот плашмя. Себастьян только хохотнул, тут же вжимая его в растраханный диван, навалившись всем телом. И, зафиксировав коленями раскинутые ноги любовника, а левой рукой запястья Валерки над головой, правой ввел смоченный Ромашкиной спермой первый палец.

Задница Валерки пульсировала, бархатисто обвивала, манила в себя так, что Себастьян тяпнул себя за нижнюю губу до крови и заскулил, заставляя сдерживать свою же яростную похоть и прыть.

— Сладенький, — протянул он, вводя второй палец, — мой мальчик.

— Себастьян, если будешь дальше так меня мучить, я тебя сам выебу! — прошипели непокорно снизу, пытаясь сбросить захватчика.

— Выебешь — выебешь, но чуть позже, — рассмеялись на столь милую реакцию, выцеловывая загривок. — Я с радостью предоставлю свою попку в твое распоряжение, солнышко, но не сейчас. Я так долго ждал и искал тебя, мое золотко!

Добавляя третий палец и протискивая вовнутрь, надавили на простату. Ромашка вначале не понял, почему вдруг потемнело резко в глазах, тело задрожало от нахлынувшего жара, а по позвоночнику пробила искра, выгибая тело в экстазе дугой, заставляя по-блядски оттопырить ягодицы, прогибаясь в талии.

— Ох, а ты как текущая сученька, дорогуша, — задышал часто над ухом Себастьян, стараясь успокоить свое острое желание тела натянуть одним движением Ромашку по самые ноющие яйца.

— Бергбах, скотина, ты меня трахнешь или нет? — заскулил под ним вымотанный в конец Валерка, чувствуя, что из попы достали пальцы, а потом приставили сочившуюся кремовую головку.

— Ты только не брыкайся, я сам, — сжал до синяков бедра Ромашки Себастьян и стал медленно проникать вовнутрь.

Валерка чувствовал себя мягко сказать странно. «Так вот оно как быть снизу?» — пронеслась последняя мысль, прежде чем Бергбах не саданул членом по его простате. А потом зашипел подмахивающему ему задом невменяемому Ромашке.

— Полегче, солнышко, этак я солью прежде тебя, так и не насладившись твоей задницей.

— Пережми себе член, — посоветовал едко, скулящий в голос от острого возбуждения, Ромашка. — И выеби меня, да так, чтобы я чувствовал всего тебя внутри, полностью, до донышка. Жестче давай! Ну же? Еб твою мать, Бергбах, давай по простате, ох-х-х-х!

Себастьян шлепнул по жадно насаживающемуся на его член расшапереному заду и пережал себе у корня член, проскулив сквозь зубы. Как бы он не хотел слить, но прежде Ромашка, его золотоволосая королева, должна быть удовлетворена в полной мере. Валерка, извиваясь на четвереньках перед ним, совершенно забыв обо всем, с криками страсти, оглушающими всю округу, вовсю подмахивал ему поджарыми ягодицами, пошло шлепаясь об пах Себастьяна своими загорелыми полушариями и хлюпая раскрытой дыркой на члене Бергбаха. Пока не покрылся устойчивым румянцем даже со спины. Оргазм накатил так, что он, заорав, выгнулся и, в последний раз насадившись, потерял сознание, рухнул в собственную лужицу спермы, зажимая своим кишечником член Себастьяна и заставляя его болезненно кончить за собой следом.

Пришли любовники в себя через час.

— С-са-ди-с-ст! — заскулил Ромашка, не чувствуя у себя поясницу и зад.

— А ты еще та горячая блядь, любимый! Когда тебе засаживают глубоко сзади, — усмехнулись в районе лопаток. — Честно, не ожидал от тебя такого.

— М-м-м-м, я тоже от себя такого не ожидал, — рассмеялся Ромашка и, получив страстный поцелуй, услышал в ответ.

— Ну что, к Кристоферу?

— Охренел совсем, еще и пяти нет! — Ромашка попытался отползти от Себастьяна и наконец-то сняться задом с его опять набухающего как по волшебству члена.

Свой орган предприимчивый старший Бергбах и не подумал вытаскивать из столь заманчивого оттраханного ануса.

— А в чем проблема? Этаж первый и окна обычно мой младшенький не закрывает, — удерживая любимый задок в железных тисках.

— Знаешь, если ты наконец-то вытащишь из меня свой член, тогда я подумаю! — Ромашка все-таки спрыгнул с фаллоса Себастьяна, вернее тот позволил слезть со своего полу-возбужденного органа.

— Ну, так как? — брюнет пошленько облизнулся, оглаживая свой член в молочных подтеках.

— Что, не терпется перед братиком похвастаться? — усмехнулся Ромашка, поднимаясь с ложа и чертыхаясь от прошивающей боли в районе поясницы. — Ну и сука же ты, Себастьян. Черт, больно!

— Это не я сука, а ты. Я же сказал, не дергайся сильно, сам выебу, — помогая разогнуться своему любовнику. — А ты что утворил? Кто ж тебя просил так яростно насаживаться на мой член?

— Ох-х-х-х, — Ромашка, наконец-то, принял вертикальное положение. — Ты не представляешь, как там зуделось и самому хотелось насадиться на твой елдун.

— Ну почему же, представляю! Ты универсал, моя птичка. Такой же, как и я, — Себастьян нежно заключил в свои объятья Ромашку и, поцеловав, прошептал: — Пойдем, я думаю, Кристофер будет рад нашему пришествию.

***

Кристофера разбудил пятиэтажный мат Валерки со стороны окна. Ибо приземление многострадальной попы на жесткий подоконник прошило парня от копчика до затылка огненным штырем.

— Себастьян, я тебя урою, мог бы и придержать за бедра, когда мне засаживал в жопу!

— Угу, и лишиться такого зрелища, как ты со стоном страсти надеваешься на мой член?! Уволь, не дождешься! — старший Бергбах приземлился рядом со своим строптивым любовником и, встретившись с яростным ревнивым взглядом младшего брата, добавил: — Не ревнуй, малой, его зад тебе не по зубам, уж поверь.

Кристофер с такой яростью смотрел на старшего брата, что Ромашке стало не по себе. Было и ежу понятно, что младший Бергбах и сам хотел быть первым в заду у Валерки. Посему блондин соскользнул плавно с подоконника и, подойдя к сидящему Кристоферу, погладил его лицо, заглянув в глаза.

— Хочешь меня взять прямо сейчас?

У Кристофера приоткрылся от удивления рот, и он, посмотрев на замершего на подоконнике Себастьяна, увидел, как тот ревнует Ромашку к нему, причем не менее, чем он сам. Валерка, увидев рваный кивок сидящего на кровати перед ним парня и почувствовав, как у того забилось учащенно сердце, стал медленно раздеваться.

Себастьян сходил с ума от увиденного. Вот Ромашка стянул рубашку перед голодным взглядом Кристофера, выскользнул из своих штанов и встал перед его братиком с уже налившемся членом. А потом, прихватив увлажняющий крем с тумбочки, разместился спиной к Кристоферу, оседлав его бедра и самолично стал, не стесняясь, готовить свою свербящую задницу перед жарким взором младшего Бергбаха. Нет, с ним Ромашка вел себя совершенно по другому, и речи не шло, чтобы он отдался Себастьяну добровольно! И какими трудами старшему пришлось добиваться его благосклонности.

Ревность страшная штука, Себастьян и не думал, что так будет ревновать к младшему братишке Ромашку. Ведь он сам хотел Кристофера и не меньше, чем Валерку, но подишь ты! Сейчас, видя, как Ромашка, подготовив себя сам и разведя руками свои ягодицы, насаживается на возбужденный член братика, ему стало неприятно и одиноко.

— Крис-с-с-с, ох-х-х-х-х! Не сердись на своего братика, а-х-х-х… Он более опытный, посему подготовил меня для тебя, даже своей спермой смазал всего изнутри.

Кристофер только сейчас увидел, как по его члену из распахнутого зада Валерки стекает вязкая белесая жидкость, и прикусил от злости свою губу.

Соперники! Как бы ему не нравился старший брат как мужчина, но по отношению к Ромашке они оба стали соперниками друг к другу на тело и сердце вредного строптивого блондина.

— И хоть он был у меня там первый, зато ты сам сейчас впервые трахаешь меня своим членом. Ведь ты никому еще раньше не засаживал?

— Не-ет… — застонал, еле сдерживая себя, Кристофер, чувствуя, как Валерка насадился на него полностью и теперь прижимается своей горячей промежностью к не менее полыхающему его паху, вобрав в себя полностью его девственный член.

Но на достигнутом Валерка останавливаться не собирался. Он хотел обоих братиков, и коли стал между ними яблоком раздора, то собирался поменять их суждение и наоборот скрепить их друг с другом при помощи себя не хуже цемента.

— Иди сюда, Себастьян! Или так и будешь пожирать нас глазами с расстояния. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне засадил в рот.

Оба брата вздрогнули от хриплого возбужденного голоса Ромашки как от хлыста и, переглянувшись, кивнули друг другу. Топор войны на время был похоронен.

Себастьян подошел к Ромашке и, притянув его за подбородок, нежно поцеловал губы, а затем, выпустив свой возбужденный член на свободу, толкнулся к нему в рот, плавно, но верно натягивая по самые гланды. Младший же, помогая своими руками двигаться у себя на члене распахнутой попке Ромашки, стал подтрахивать сзади.

Кристофер не выдержал первым. Во-первых, это был его первый раз, когда он кого-то еб сам, а во-вторых, задница Ромашки была еще очень узкой и не разработанной, зажимая его член в своих горячих тисках. Младший Бергбах, громко охнув, вцепляясь в бедра Ромашки до синяков и выгнувшись под Ромашкой дугой, отчаянно толкнувшись как можно дальше, слил вглубь, разбавляя сперму старшего братишки своей.

Себастьян, как только младшенький слил внутрь Ромашки, тут же достал член из его глотки и, сняв Валерку с колен Кристофера, притянул властно к себе, грубо целуя.

— Ты ведь хотел меня ночью трахнуть?! — развратно прошептали в распахнутые губы Ромашки, отлипая от горячего рта, и, получив согласный кивок в ответ, вышагнули из сползших до колен штанов, а потом оперлись об стену, пытаясь полностью завладеть вниманием блондина.

Ромашка оскалился, прекрасно понимая к чему ведет старший Бергбах и чего он добивается. Но не тут-то было, в его планы братская война за его внимание не входила никоим образом. Он властно повернул Себастьяна к Кристоферу и, толкнув в объятья младшего брата, зарычал:

— Целуйтесь или ебать не буду, а еще раз увижу, как вы меня делите, пошлю обоих!

Братья посмотрели в распахнутые глаза друг другу, осознавая, что если сейчас они не придут к консенсусу между собой, то оба потеряют своего любимого.

— Я что сказал? Целуйтесь, суки! — Себастьяна силком, как нашкодившего котенка, ткнули мордой в ошарашенное лицо Кристофера. — И со всей страстью, вы ведь, курвы такие, любите друг друга! Так что хватит ломаться и строить из себя черт знает что. Или хотите, чтобы я нашел других любовников? Думаю, что Самокрутка со Скворешней будут не против.

Кристофер выглянул из-за плеча брата на взбешенного Ромашку и, обняв Себастьяна, прошептал:

— Прости, Валера прав, я люблю тебя, братик, — он очертил руками так похожее на него самого лицо и чувственно поцеловал мягкие губы.

Себастьян выпал из реальности, его впервые поцеловал братишка, причем сам. Не нужно было идти на какие-то ухищрения, чтобы добраться до этих сладких губ, которые, наконец-то, раскрывались сами перед ним и хотели его.

— Так-то лучше, — усмехнулся сзади Ромашка и, разведя ягодицы старшему Бергбаху бесстыдно в стороны, совершенно не готовя мужчину ворвался вовнутрь. — Так держать, братишки! Знали бы вы, как это меня неимоверно заводит.

 

Они оставили довольного, уставшего от секса Кристофера как раз перед самым утренним обходом врачей.

— Сегодня, вообще-то, воскресенье, — начал Себастьян.

— Я в курсе, — Ромашка топал, прихрамывая, в сторону своего сарая с твердой уверенностью выспаться, наконец-то, после бурной ночи и двойного лишения девственности в своем заду.

— И-и-и-и? — протянули сзади.

— Я иду спать.

— В свой сарай?

— Угу! Если ты не против, хотя мне честно по хер, — пожал Ромашка плечами.

— А мне нет. И ты идешь ко мне домой! — Себастьян развернул резко Ромашку к себе и, потянув на себя, прижал за торс.

— Я тебе уже говорил, даже не мечтай! — рыкнул, брыкаясь, недовольный Валерка.

— Ты мой мужчина и Кристофера! И идешь ко мне в спальню.

— Ни за какие коврижки! Этот дом твоей тетки, и кроме того в нем теперь живет мой отец, — шипел, вырываясь, Ромашка.

— Дом, вообще-то, мой. Он куплен мной и оформлен на меня. Посему! — Ромашку с легкостью оторвали от земли и, взгромоздив на плечо, понесли в наглую в сторону коттеджа, совершенно забив на громкий мат и отчаянные взбрыки ногами белобрысого. — Уймись, Валерка!

Себастьян подбросил своего любимого на широком плече.

— Если твоему отцу не по нраву наши отношения, то он сам съедет с моей теткой на новую хату!

***

Всеволод, открыв входные ворота, тупо уставился на старшего племянника Натали. Себастьян вперед жопой тащил на своем плече матерящегося на всю Ивановскую и отчаянно брыкающегося его собственного сына.

— Себастьян? Что за… — начал недоуменно Всеволод.

— Ах, это?! — черноволосый красавец резко повернулся, предоставляя возможность лицезреть раскрасневшуюся мордашку Валерки, а потом продолжил пояснения. — Да, это ваш сын. И мой с Кристофером любовник по совместительству. И в данный момент я его несу в постель после бурной ночи и лишения девственности. Еще вопросы есть?! Если нет, то мы идем спать. Adios, Amigo!

И мимо выпавшего в осадок мужчины, хлопающего беззвучно ртом, протопал победоносно к себе домой.

Отец отошел от сей информации через полчаса и с криками вломился в спальню к Себастьяну, тревожа уснувших к тому времени парней, вырывая их из горячих объятий друг друга.

— Что за балаган? Ты, скотина, из моего сына голубую подстилку сделал?!

— Это еще как посмотреть, папаша, — процедил сквозь зубы старший племянничек, садясь в постели. — И вообще, чего это вы позволяете — врываться в чужую спальню? А если я буду к вам заглядывать и именно в тот момент, когда вы ебете мою распутную тетку?

— Ты мне, поскуда, зубы не заговаривай! — Всеволод подлетел к кровати, сжимая кулаки.

— А вы не орите. Моего любимого мужчину разбудите! — зашипел, подрываясь к нему, Себастьян, закрывая спиной спящего, как младенец, младшего Ромашку. Для Валерки это было как раз нормально, когда он упахивался, отрубался полностью, совершенно не слыша и не воспринимая, что творится вокруг.

— Я не позволю разводить в доме у Наташи голубой притон! — орал отец Валерки на Себастьяна.

— Не нравится, можете катиться на все четыре стороны!

— Чо?! — выпал, охреневая, папаша.

— То! Дом, вообще-то, мой, если вы не знали, и хозяин тут я. И мне решать с кем спать и трахаться, дорогой родственничек. Так вот, вы еще не получили по лицу от меня за то, что потревожили покой моего любимого и мой, только потому, что вы все-таки отец Валеры.

Всеволод переварил информацию молча, бледнея и краснея одновременно замысловатыми пятнами. Он смерил взглядом полуголого, настроенного крайне воинственно молодого черноволосого мужчину, закрывающего собой постель с разметанным на ней так и не проснувшемся Валеркой, и вышел вон.

Ромашка проснулся в четыре дня в горячих объятьях Себастьяна и, потянувшись, выбрался из постели.

— Ты куда это? — черноволосый красавец приоткрыл правый глаз и осоловело смерил своего подорвавшегося любовника.

— Домой. У меня завтра школа и необходимо сменить одежду, да и уроки сделать.

— Я с тобой схожу, — старший Бергбах встал с ложа тоже.

— И не мечтай, мне моего отца сегодня по уши хватило. Так что оставь знакомство с моей мамой хотя бы на следующий день, — Ромашка, напялив на себя оперативно одежду, и, похрамывая, двинулся в строну выхода.

Все-таки катание на двух членах братков Бергбахов подряд не прошло бесследно для его узкой задницы.

— Я тебя провожу, могу и не заходить с тобой.

— Тем более, — и Валерка, послав воздушный поцелуй, растворился в дверях.

Ромашка открыл двери своим ключом, и замер, услышав, как из кухни льется мамин задорный смех. Так весело и непосредственно Ирина смеялась давно, когда у Ромашки младшего на голове была куча белесых кудряшек. Сын, сняв обувь, недоуменно прошел на кухню и замер от увиденного.

Ирина хлопотала вокруг обеденного стола, за которым сидел крайне озабоченный отец Валерки.


	9. Семейные дрязги, школьные разборки. Эпилог.

— И что он тут делает? — Ромашка указал пальцем в сторону замершего отца над домашним только сваренным супчиком.

— Валерочка, наш папочка вернулся домой! — Ириночка хлопала в ладоши и скакала между застывшими мужчинами.

— С каких щей? Что, Натали вышвырнула из дома? Плохо трахал?! — съехидничал Валерка и опешил, получив емкую пощечину от своей взбешенной маман.

— Тебя, гомик, это не касается, — добил едко отец, смотря, как Ирина сначала беззвучно хлопает ртом, а потом с писком оседает на пол от такой убивающей информации о своем единственном сыне, хватаясь за белые кудряшки на голове.

— Да неужели?! — подорвался младший Ромашка, держась за опухающую щеку. — Конечно, вашего голубого сына это не касается. Когда его родители ведут себя как крутые всезнающие ослы! Один уходит, бросая все и вся, забивая на любовь и привязанность, единственного ребенка, да и всю свою семейную жизнь — с таким трудом построенный уют и быт. Другая пьет беспробудно и делает все возможное, чтобы покончить с собой. А ее единственный сын-гомик возится с ней как с младенцем, убирая за ней блевотину и подтирая зад! Когда же она приходит в себя, обвиняет своего сына во всех смертных грехах, в том числе и в вашем разрыве, а затем надраивает полы в доме, как после покойника. А папаша при встречах пытается строить из себя достойного отца, по-максимуму участвуя в педагогическом процессе своего отпрыска! При этом боится признаться своей жене, что устроил работать сына подмастерьем в гараж обслуживать комбайны и сенокосилки, так как его женушка не переживет, что ее сынулечка-лапулечка по самые уши в масле с бензином!

Валерка перевел дух и добил обоих сам.

— Вы так круты — как две макаки, забывшие или лучше сказать никогда не знающие, что такое любовь. А я люблю и у меня два, а не один любимый человек. И вы можете сожрать свое дерьмо как вам угодно — вместе или по отдельности, и делать отныне все, что вздумается, мне честно по хер. И еще запомни, мамочка, ты не получила в ответ от меня только потому, что все-таки женщина. Но если еще раз замахнешься на меня, я тебе сломаю руку.

Отец подорвался к Валерке, но тут же осел рядом с бывшей женой с заломленной рукой.

— Не испытывай свою судьбу, папенька, дважды. Ты не баба и я выбью все остальные зубы, которые у тебя остались после первого раза! — прошипел младший Ромашка.

— Ах ты, сученыш, как ты смеешь такое говорить своим матери и отцу? Выметайся из дома и больше не попадайся мне на глаза! — закричал сквозь слезы боли Всеволод.

— Смею! — Валерка отпустил руку отца, напоследок нажав сильнее до хруста. — А вы, когда сходились, трахались, потом рожали меня, потом срались по любому поводу, затем расходились… Вы меня спрашивали, а нужно ли мне все это ваше дерьмо?! А хочу ли я вообще жить с вашими ненужными мне проблемами и неоправданными обвинениями?! Да я и сам уйду к своим мужчинам!

И Ромашка, шваркнув двери кухни и вырвав косяк, ушел собирать свои вещи.

 

— Это все? — Себастьян стоял на лестничной клетке и смотрел на полупустую сумку Ромашки, которую тот тащил на плече.

— А чего ты хотел? Это учебники, книги и все мое шмотье, — Валерка смерил своего любимого и гадостно поинтересовался: — А ты чего здесь торчишь?

— Тебя жду. Тетя сказала, что выкинула твоего папашку, ну и не трудно было догадаться, куда он поперся. Значит, теперь ты к нам?

— А у меня есть выбор? В сарае уже холодно, все-таки скоро зима, и яйца не особо морозить хочется. Вы же меня не выкинете из дома, как мои родители бездомного пса, узнав о его неординарной ориентации?

— Ну-у-у… — протянул игриво Себастьян, притянув к себе строптивого любовника. — Я так старательно приложил к ней руку и не только. И потом, я сам сюда пришел, чтобы ты даже не пытался сбежать к своим друзьям или в сарай.

— Наверное, Натали Францевна меня возненавидит? — Ромашка поцеловал чувственно своего старшего мужчину.

— Это еще почему? — отлип на секунду Себастьян от пленительного рта любовника.

— Так из-за меня же они поругались. И мой отец снова теперь дома с моей маман.

— Если честно, она тебе благодарна. Твой отец редкостный зануда с комплексом Наполеона и безграничной всезнайки, который всегда и во всем прав. И она искала повод его кинуть еще несколько месяцев назад. Как бы моя тетя сама не полезла к тебе, ибо, когда ты ушел, она усиленно долго пытала меня о твоей смазливой персоне.

— Не волнуйся, мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя и твоего маленького братишки, — Ромашка снова вовлек Себастьяна в серию поцелуев.

— Я уже ревную! — ворчали наигранно между поцелуями. — К Кристоферу… Немного… М-м-м-м… Чуть-чуть…

— Чуть-чуть разрешаю. Идем! Здесь мне делать больше нечего, — Ромашка схватил узкую ладонь Себастьяна и, взвалив сумку на свое плечо, потянул к выходу высокого мужчину. — Я жду не дождусь, когда Кристофера выпишут из больницы.

— Я тоже, любовь моя, — прошептали, пожирая зад Валерки блядскими глазами.

***

Кристофера выписали через два дня. И теперь, стоя после душа в одном только махровом влажном полотенце перед развалившимися на огромном трахадроме голыми двумя мужчинами с конкретными на него каменными стояками, он откровенно боялся обоих.

— Иди сюда, мой маленький, — Себастьян позвал замершего в дверях его спальни брательника. — Надо, дорогуша, пересилить себя, победить свой страх.

— Не бойся, даю тебе честное слово, больше боли ты никогда не испытаешь, — Ромашка поманил своего второго любовника и, видя, как, пересилив себя, тот двинулся в их сторону, многообещающе улыбнулся.

Они в четыре руки уложили стройного, как девушка, Кристофера между собой, незаметно сняли полотенце и ласково с всепоглощающей любовью стали готовить под себя своего любимого, поцелуями, нежностью, касаниями языков снимая все те страшные воспоминания о той ужасной ночи. Всю накипь, которая прилипла и не хотела уходить, все страхи, заменяя их на блаженство, радость, трепет, возбуждение и безумное желание отдаться обоим.

— Он готов, — Себастьян отлип от полураскрытого ануса Кристофера, который он последние несколько минут обрабатывал своим горячим языком, и, встретившись с черными подернутыми пеленой глазами, спросил: — Кого ты хочешь почувствовать у себя внутри первым, братик?

— Ва-але-еру-у, — протянул Кристофер на ласку своего члена, который облизывал с вожделением Ромашка.

— Тогда иди сюда, — Себастьян, завалившись на спину, утащил на грудь возбужденного, истекающего смазкой, парня, посадил сверху и, раздвинув ему ягодицы руками, позвал Ромашку: — Валерочка, давай помягче, но с оттяжкой.

И совсем не удивился, когда Валера, прежде чем войти в Кристофера на полную длину, сам насадился на член старшего Бергбаха, а уж потом притянул к себе за бедра распахнутую задницу младшего. И задал темп, насаживаясь на одного и пяля второго.

Что ж, секс втроем обещал быть просто сказочным.

***

Кристофер месяц не был в школе и посему сегодня очень нервничал, выходя из машины, на которой их подбросил прямо к порогу Себастьян. Молодой мужчина, выйдя из тачки, поцеловал в засос демонстративно обоих прямо перед всеми толпящимися школьниками на школьном дворе и, пока мальчишки оттирались от его слюней, хохотнув, счастливо укатил в университет.

— Вот же ж зараза! — прошипел Кристофер.

— Ну почему же? — улыбнулся Ромашка. — Теперь ты уже не волнуешься так сильно, как ночью.

— А ты почем знаешь? — буркнул холодно Кристофер, натягивая автоматом маску ледяного принца и топая в школу.

— Знаешь, как ты в постели пинаешься? Себастьян сегодня в душе мне свои синяки показал от твоих коленок, а я ему свои, — пристраиваясь в хвост своему любимому человеку.

— А не фиг было спать со мной, — огрызнулся младший Бергбах, даже не поворачиваясь к Ромашке и совершенно игнорируя взгляды весьма заинтересованных школьников.

— Вообще, ты вырубился после того, как мы тебя поимели вдвоем на кровати Себастьяна, — заявил Ромашка и, видя, как Кристофер дернул независимо плечом, хохотнул.

С каждой минутой Ромашка все сильнее и сильнее влюблялся в братиков Бергбахов и не хотел уже жить без них обоих.

А в классе к ним тут же пристали как девчонки, так и парни.

— Ромашка, это правда ходят слухи, что ты целовался в открытую сегодня с братом Кристофера, Себастьяном?! — кричали парни. — И Кристофер с ним целовался тоже!

— Кристофер, ты что голубой и спишь со своим собственным братом?! — вопили с ужасом девицы.

А Скворешня с Самокруткой собирали челюсти с пола и не знали чем помочь своему шефу, зажатому со всех сторон орущей возбужденной толпой. Как вдруг, вышедшая в круг кричащих Светлана, убила всех наповал:

— Не знаю, как Ромашка… А Кристофер очень любит, когда его ебут в жопу, причем по кругу и куча парней. Может, устроим сейчас групповушку всем классом и трахнемся до уроков? Что скажите, мальчики?

Все замерли на местах и только подлетевший с боку Ромашка залепил ей емкую пощечину на весь класс.

— Сука! Коль Кристофер выбрал меня вместо тебя, устраиваешь сцену ревности, травя небылицы!

— Да весь поселок знает, что тогда его как девку поимели десять человек, — огрызнулась тихо Светка.

Валерка, сжав челюсти, посмотрел на побелевшего любимого, а потом выдал классу на бис:

— Он, — тычок в сторону Кристофера, — мой мужчина! И если кому из вас дерет жопу? Кто кого из нас ебет! Обращайтесь за инфой ко мне, так отделаю полгода будете лежать в коме с порванным задом. Это и тебя, сучка лупоглазая, касается, — зыркая в сторону Светки. — Идем!

Ромашка схватил за руку младшего Бергбаха и утащил перед выпавшим в осадок классом на школьную крышу.

— Не нужно было меня защищать. Я не девица! — возмутился Кристофер, когда Ромашка зажал его, оперев на перила.

— Нет, конечно, ты мой любимый мужчина, — усмехнулся Валерка и, притянув к себе злого парня, поцеловал в засос, а потом повернул к себе задом и обпер на перила руками.

— Смотри какой тут прекрасный вид и наслаждайся, — Ромашка приспустил крутые штаны Кристофера и, оголив любимую задницу, плавно натянул на всю свою нехилую длину, только чуть смочив слюной нежный расслабленный анус.

Он всегда хотел трахнуть Светку стоя на крыше школы, правда, человек, который сейчас изгибался от наслаждения перед ним и насаживался на его член, не был этой дурой, да и девкой тоже. Хотя какая разница? Если ты любишь всем сердцем.

***

— Привет, Семен, — Картофельный Папа, как и всегда, появлялся непредсказуемо и главное вовремя.

— Привет, Цветочек! Подумал, может понадоблюсь? — сексуально пропели рядом. — И где твоя младшенькая девочка?

— Отрабатывает физру с параллельным классом, — ухмыльнулся Ромашка, затягиваясь предложенной сигаретой и кивая в сторону школьного стадиона, где «В» класс нарезал круги. — А чего не спрашиваешь, где старшенькая?

— Где старшенькая я и сам знаю, только что со сходки вернулся. Думаю, придется Себастьяну увозить тебя из страны, — задумчиво прошептали под боком.

— А что так? — равнодушно.

— Кукловод, — пояснили кратко, а потом игриво добавили. — Но думаю, у тебя сейчас другая забота.

— Ага, Светку пробил словесный понос, а ты знаешь, что с ней сделает мой старшенький, если узнает.

— Значит, это она Сусаниным поработала? Во дура, хотя я и предполагал. Чего хочешь? — усмехнулся Папа, затягиваясь следом.

— Светка хоть и дура и стерва, но все-таки человек… И потом, моя первая любовь. Можешь отмазать, если что? — вздохнул тяжело Валерка.

— Ну, Цветочек, за твой поцелуй хоть Луну с неба! — Папа шутливо запрокинул голову, выпустив колечко дыма в вечереющие небеса, где в потемневшем небе уже виднелась ранняя Луна.

И совсем выпал из пространства, когда его прижал к себе по-хозяйски Ромашка и поцеловал по-настоящему — глубоко, властно, в засос, делясь дымом сигарет, а затем задыхающегося и ошалелого отпустил.

— Луну не надо — оставь на небе, а дуру отмажь. Считай, это моя блажь по поводу несостоявшейся первой любви.

— Черт, Ромашка! Не делай так больше, а то у меня крыша поедет. И будешь меня разнимать со Себастьяном в смертельном схватке за твою руку и сердце, — ругнулся Картофельный Папа, сплевывая в траву.

— Неужели мои поцелуи так сладки? — протянули сексуально рядом, видя, как этого бандюгана и отпетого мошенника бросает в дрожь только от трепещущего голоса.

— Ты даже не представляешь как, — со злости рыкнул рядом. — Никогда не думал, что Ромашка еще та травка для курева, от которой улет полный. Знал бы раньше, я бы тебя, мой наркотик, никому не отдал. Зубами бы глотки перегрыз, но сохранил себе… А теперь уже поздно, после битвы — мечами не машут.

**Эпилог**

_Прошло полгода…_

Кристофер с Валерой стояли в своей комнате общежития при элитном закрытом колледже для юношей в Германии и смотрели задумчиво в окно.

— И где его носит? — спросил ворчливо Кристофер, упираясь руками в подоконник и выглядывая в школьный двор. — Он уже как два часа прилетел.

— Ты же знаешь, наверняка куда-нибудь зарулил из аэропорта, — Ромашка до сих пор не мог поверить, что вопрос с взбешенными его родителями, которые никак не хотели отпускать своего гомика-сына за границу, так в легкую разрешился под давлением старшего брата Бергбаха.

И что после всей той волны сплетен и школьно-семейных препирательств он учится вместе с Кристофером в одном из элитных заведений страны. Правда, еще херово понимает немецкий язык, но спасает то, что большинство предметов тут дают на английском, который он знает неплохо. Да и Кристофер рядом, если Валерке что-то не понятно. А еще он помнил, как смертельно побелел Кристофер, узнав, что из нападавших на него парней никто не выжил, а полудохлый Шакал теперь вечный щенок на привязи у Кукловода, и еще Ромашка прекрасно знал, спасибо Картофельный Папа просветил, что пришлось предпринять Себастьяну, чтобы отвести внимание Кукловода от обоих своих любимых мальчишек.

— И что? — Кристофер обернулся к Ромашке и тут же попал в его страстные объятья, утонув с головой в поцелуе.

— Не ревнуй, скоро будет, — отпустил Валерка набыченный рот, а потом радостно кивнул на статного черноволосого красавца, вышагивающего с огромным букетом кремовых роз. — Смотри, вот он!

Парнишки оба замерли, видя, как их общий возлюбленный проходит через проходную гимназии и, тут же найдя их высунувшиеся мордашки из окна, радостно машет букетом.

— Вот наверняка, это только тебе, — буркнул Кристофер под нос.

Как бы Валерка не старался, но братья прекрасно осознавали, что по отношению к Ромашке оба они соперники и до конца своих дней будут биться за его внимание. А Ромашка, прекрасно видя это, решил для себя, что никогда не предпочтет одного другому, так как без ума влюблен в обоих, и никого терять не намерен.

— Не мне, а нам, — он притянул к себе мелкого ревнивца и, выглянув из-за его плеча, помахал рукой Себастьяну.

— Ага, как же! — обидчиво хмыкнули под боком.

— Кристофер, я люблю тебя и Себастьяна одинаково, — наверное в тысячный раз Ромашка попытался доказать прописную истину одному из братьев. Впрочем, второму он, наверное, это говорил миллионный раз, если не больше. — И если этот букет только мне, то я с тобой поделюсь.

— Поделишься? — улыбнулся вдруг Кристофер, заглядывая доверчиво в Ромашкины синие глаза.

— Конечно! — улыбнулись ответно и, прошептав, притянули еще сильнее к груди. — Я же вижу, как ты по нему соскучился, не меньше, чем я. Но ты же знаешь, бизнес есть бизнес. И пока он все свои активы за границу не перекинет, так и будет мотаться в Россию каждый месяц, если не чаще.

— А ты не скучаешь? — спросил Кристофер тихо и Ромашка понял, что имел ввиду его возлюбленный, вкладывая в этот вопрос.

— По родителям — пока нет. Они мне здорово крови попили в последнее время. Одно радует, живут снова вместе. По школе тоже, хотя тут нельзя носить пирсинг и одеваться как хочется.

Слыша, как хохотнул под боком Кристофер, вспоминая вытянувшееся бледное лицо директора, когда Себастьян представил ему нового ученичка во всей красе. С серьгами и майкой вырви глаз с перекошенным скелетом на всю грудь, показывающим средний палец своей руки, и надписью на английском «Имел я вас всех! И при жизни и после!».

— Я помню, как тогда был глубоко впечатлен наш директор.

— Скучаю, пожалуй, по своей банде, хотя со Скворешней и Самокруткой постоянно переписываюсь через скайп. Но у них тоже все в порядке, близнецы нашли себе крутых телок, а у Федьки с Васькой вообще Любовь с большой буквы. Да и Картофельный Папа, если что — за ними приглядит. Кстати, по нему я тоже скучаю, как ни странно…

— А вот это как раз и не странно, я видел, как ты с ним как-то сосался, — оскалились под боком.

— Хм-м-м, Себастьян знает?

— Нет, я не дурак, понимаю, что ты чего-то с него хотел содрать, а не просто так. Расскажешь?

— Расскажу как-нибудь. Долгая история и тем более не для ушей нашего любимого, — прекрасно осознавая, что Себастьян до сих пор роет по тому случаю, и пока все концы не соединятся в едино — не отступится.

Парни обернулись на звук открываемой входной двери. И оба растаяли от счастья, видя, как в их комнату входит улыбающийся во весь рот Себастьян с разделенной точно надвое охапкой белоснежных благоухающих цветов.

«Все-таки он сделал так, как я просил! Ни хризантемы, ни лилии, а то еще хуже ромашки. И главное — ровно пополам!» — улыбнулся про себя Валерка и еще подумал, что длинные волосы в мелкую кудряшку, которые обещал за эту просьбу отрастить Себастьяну, меньшая плата за то, как счастливо улыбается Кристофер, принимая свой букет роз из любимых ласковых рук.

 

**Конец.**


End file.
